never trust a book by It's cover
by 12ljam
Summary: Violet Walters a woman who get's an unexpected surprise when she meets Barty Crouch Jr,a rehabilitated deatheater. How will the pair cope when they become dependant on one another and Bellatrix returns to cause a whole load of mischief. All rights go to J.K. please review. This is my second story so don't expect brilliant writing : I gave it M as it might get more mature later on.
1. Leave the past behind

Chapter one- Leave the past behind

"_I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Barty shouted with pride as Dumbledore dragged Harry and me out of the badly lit room._

"_Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes" Dumbledore only glanced back once to see Snape poking his wand into Barty's cheek: Making Barty back down into his seat- his eyes full of madness. _

_Thanks to Professor Dumbledore I'm not thrashing around on the floor getting the __Cruciatus Curse from a loony deatheater. I don't know why I decided to follow harry and Professor Moody after the triwizard tournament had ended; on a bombshell of course. (Obviously due to the death of Cedric Diggory). I knew something wasn't right. My curiosity took hold of me and what do you know, I was standing face to face with one of the most dangerous deatheaters of all time._

_ As we made our way down the moon lit corridors the temperature dropped. I looked back to catch a glimpse of Minister Fudge and a Dementor entering the same room we exited. Dumbledore's grip on my arm never ceases to penetrate my skin when he was angry. Harry and I almost had to run to keep up with his fast paced walk. We both knew where we were heading, it seemed to be the only save place now to anyone who knew of the troubles that were going on. When we finally arrived in front of Dumbledore's office he made the decision of letting go of our arms and beckoned us to enter._

_"What on earth were you thinking Miss Violet Walters; I have too much stuff on my mind to keep telling people to not go into dangerous situations. You could have gotten yourself killed"_

_"I...I...I don't know sir... I'm sorry. I wanted to help, something wasn't right. I knew Professor Moody was acting weird because I met him at my father's 50__th__ birthday party two years ago. I went to get answers." Dumbledore sighed. Harry had said nothing and had sat down in the massive armchair that faced Dumbledore's desk; clutching his arm where the cut Wormtail had apparently given him. "If you don't mind me asking Professor. Who was that Man?" Dumbledore was silent till the sound of bells rang through the school, signalling it was midnight._

_"That my dear child was Barty Crouch Jr. One of the most deadly servants of the dark lord. But he will trouble you no more...The night looks rather bright tonight wouldn't you say Potter" I toned out of the conversation when Potter was introduced into the conversation. I stared out of the window that Dumbledore had pointed to and join in taking in the full beauty of the night sky. Not a single cloud in sight and every star visible; sparkling with a passionate white light. It was so pretty and..._

_ Peaceful._

4 years later...

"Come on Violet. We promised Harry, Ron and Hermione that we would be in Diagon alley in 5 minutes. I don't want to be late..._again!_" Ginny shouted up the stairs hoping that Violet would hear her through the wooden door that blocked her view.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm ready I just have to find my...There it is!" Without warning the door swung open and revealed a mature, 18 year old woman with short blonde spiky hair with casual clothes on. The usual combination of a button up pink and red patterned t-shirt, jeans and red converse trainers. She jogged down the stairs and came face to face with Ginny; Both the same height. Violet lifted up her right hand and shook an item which rattled with the sound of lots of coins. "Just had to find my purse" She shoved the purse into one of her jean's pocket. She checked the opposite pocket to make sure it contained her wand. Ginny sighed.

"Well come on lets go." Ginny held Violets hand and they both apparated straight into Diagon Alley. Once they arrived they were hugged by Hermione.

"Woah, Hermione. It's only been 3 months since I last saw you" Violet joked as she tried with all her might to get free from Hermione's tight grip. Ron stepped round the corner and answered for her.

"She had another one of her nightmares, you know about the great battle. She dreamt that we all didn't survive" Ron couldn't help but smirk at the last comment. Hermione released her grip, turned round to face Ron and gave him an evil look. "What? It is kinder funny...Come on we are way too cool to get beaten by deatheaters"

"Says you the one who screamed like a girl and ran away from a house spider you found on the floor round my apartment." Harry slipped into our little circle, and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. It still amused Violet that since the war both Ron and Hermione were dating and so was Harry and Ginny. She didn't like being the odd one out but she could deal with being single; she just hoped not forever.

"Shouldn't you have waited till I've gone" Violet joked towards Harry. They all burst out laughter.

"It's so good to see all of you...Oh I have an announcement" Hermione smiled as if she had reminded herself and her body couldn't help but get overwhelmed with happiness. "I got a job at the Ministry of Magic... Minister of Magical laws appointed me to be on his team" They all smiled and said their well done's. But she hadn't finished. "So as a special treat I am buying all of us an ice cream at the new cafe." Ron and Harry high fived each other and Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron never changed with age he was still the food loving dude that they loved.

"Cool, tell you what. I need to get a book before I leave here, so I might as well go get it now. I won't be long...If you could order me a double scoop chocolate chip ice cream and have it ready for me that would be wonderful. It's just the shops not open for much longer today."

"That's fine Violet; we will save you a seat. Don't be long or Ron will eat yours" Ginny joked and they all turned to walk up the street with a fate "oye" from Ron. Violet made her way quickly to the shop. She entered with the familiar sound of a small bell.

_Ding Ding._

Violet smiled at the women at the counter and made her way to one of the bookshelves covered in books. She almost got lost in her gaze at the amount of books there were. "Ok maybe this will take me some time" after 5 minutes she finally laid her eyes on the right book, she squirmed with joy as her boring search ended. She slid the book out of the shelf and made her way over to the till. She paid and made her way to the door. Before she exited she noticed the headline on the Daily Prophet

"All victims of the Dementor's kiss have souls returned and back in society says Minister"

Violet sighed and clenched her book tighter to her body; the headline didn't please her one bit. For years Violet's classmates had been fight against the Dark Lords followers, and now they were just being set free. She shook her head, spun round and bashed into someone who had just entered the shop.

"Oh sorry...sir...You go first" Violet stepped to the side to let the man pass. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Sorry madam, I insist you go first..." He looked down and noticed her face. "I recognise you..." Violet moved to the door but was stopped by his arms stopping her in her tracks."You're that girl...With potter...The night I had my soul...Well Lord Voldermort's soul taken from me."

Violet couldn't speak at first but then she pulled herself together and tried to speak again.

"Wha...What?"

He grinned."Did Dumbledore ever tell you anything about me?"

"Only your name...Barty" Violet was reluctant to say his name. Even though he had been rehabilitated back into society he was still a death eater in her mind.

"You remember" His smile got even wider. It was just the same look he had given her all those years ago.

"How could I forget a mad man who could have killed me?"

"Yes...Could have... but I didn't."

"What? Never mind...What do you mean Voldermort's soul was taken from you?"

"Come on now Violet I know you're a clever girl. I did teach you for that whole year. Besides I don't think you would forget something that you helped your friends destroy over the past 2 years."

Violet went silent. Her mouth dropped and her eyes once again widened.

"You were a Horcrux...But how? Why? Oh my head hurts!"

"Made especially because I was his most loyal servant. The Dementor took his soul and destroyed it and I was left to be my old self again. Fudge put me in Azkaban as he was terrified and couldn't understand how I survived. But it was such a long till the ministry let me go."

"I don't want to hear anymore. I know the rest of the story. Now would you please let me go?" He glanced down to see that his hand was still wrapped around her arm. But he didn't let go he just pulled her in closer to him.

"Not until you agree to meet me sometime" Violet pushed back away from Barty but it didn't work as he had his other arm round her for more support.

"Get off me you mad man!" Barty pulled her to one side; behind a bookshelf so that no one could ease-drop into their conversation.

"All I want is to meet up with you and have a little chat. We could catch up on old times, you can teach me a lot about what's happened on your side of the story. Come on it will help my _rehabilitation_; I know you like helping people."

"But not ex-death eaters that could snap at anytime and kill me or worse torture me at anytime. How can I trust you?"

"Come on now Violet. If the minister thinks I'm safe, then I am safe enough to be round you. Tomorrow at 12 at the new cafe?"

"Isn't that a bit early"

"If you understood my world you would know I'm not a very patient man, till then Violet" Barty loosened his grip around Violet. He then started looking round the shop; ignoring Violet completely. She drew a deep breath and exited the shop. She ran to the cafe to see her friends sitting at a table outside: with no spare ice cream.

"Violet where have you been? Ron demolished your ice cream 6 minutes ago, I tried to stop him but he was very determined." Hermione stood up and patted Violet on the back and signalled to an empty chair next to her.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Something came up and I have to go home. Maybe there's some other time we can meet up again. I'm so sorry. I'll owl you when I'm free" None of her friend questioned her, which she was glad of. They only accepted the false problem but she could still see they had worry showing on their faces. Violet didn't wait to get out of sight. She apparated straight into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed.

"Well that was weird."


	2. Fight or Flight?

Chapter 2- Fight or Flight?

"What do I do? Oh what do I do? If I go then how can I trust him? It could be a trap; there are still those small groups that admit they are Deatheaters. Maybe he still hasn't given up his loyalty for the Dark Lord. Maybe he's going to kill and pick us off one by one; starting with me. No! Don't think like that Violet. He could be truthful and generally want to have a chat with me. He did say it would help his rehabilitation. But how can I go by his words alone. His eyes are still cold. Cold like a murderer's! Or cold from years lock in a cell, waiting for forgiveness" Violet stopped pacing her living room and kicked a nearby wall. She recoiled in pain; fell onto her sofa and massaged her aching foot. Violet had been like this for most of yesterday night and this morning. Time however wasn't on her side; she had only an hour to come up with a decision.

Sometimes Violet found answers while talking to herself but with this matter. No answers came.

"Come on Violet! Nothing to be scared of. Barty was right; if the Ministry of Magic thought he was ready to be put back into society, then truly he was. If he wanted to kill you could have done it there and then in the book shop." Violet sighed, then followed by a short giggle. "The first guy I ever worried about has to be an ex-Deatheater. This is Hogwarts all over again" She smiled and looked down to her wristwatch. 45 minutes left. "Right...Barty wants to have a chat then. Oh I will give him a chat!" Violet ran up stairs to go get ready. Dressing in a fairly tight light blue t-shirt (which showed off her curves even more), some skinny jeans and again her red converse. Once ready she skipped down stairs; gathered her keys, purse and wand and apparated to Diagon Alley with 10 minutes to spare.

"Well...Good luck to me" Violet muttered to herself as she passed through the crowds at Diagon Alley. It was usually very busy down this end; as everyone was occasionally visiting Gringotts for more money. Once again it was time for newly found wizards and witches to purchase their pets, robes and books all ready for their new life in Hogwarts. Violet smiled as happy memories came back as she remembered the care free life she once had then. The excitement of going to Hogwarts and learning magic; it was like a dream come true for Violet. She would never in a million years believe she would then become friends with the famous Harry Potter. Although that rose did come with some thorns. It meant constant bullying from the Slytherin house; followed by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses when Harry was picked for the tri-wizard's tournament. Being in constant danger when on the run with Harry and his gang. It was Violets choice; she could have sat back and enjoyed the show but she chose to fight with them. Anyway, what are friends for?

Pushing through the crowds it wasn't long till Violet found a break in the mass of people and carried on walking down the street. The other side of Diagon Alley is filled with cafes and smaller shops. Only a few people had escaped the crowded parts of the Alley to have a break; resting in the cosy comfort of coffee smelling chairs. Violet stopped when she saw Barty (With his back facing her) waiting outside the newest cafe, seated in a white plastic chair. As Violet neared Barty she could see along with another chair, a table with two menus placed upon it. Violet couldn't help but wonder how long he had been there. As Violet got about 2 metres away from the table, Barty turned round and caught eyes with Violets. She froze as Barty got up to greet her.

"For a minute then I thought you were not going to show up" Barty leaned forward and hugged Violet. Her breath caught in her throat and she continued to be frozen. _An ex-Deatheater is hugging me!_ She thought. Barty soon released her and showed her to the other free chair. He pulled it out for Violet to sit on it._ Why is he being such a gentlemen to me?_ Barty then resumed sitting on his chair, he leaned forward so that he was resting his head on his hands; almost staring at Violet.

"How...How long have you been here waiting?" Violet struggled to talk but to her relief it didn't seem forced.

"About 15 minutes. I was wondering if you would actually turn up. You seemed quiet reluctant yesterday, and I do agree it was a little odd of me to demand a meeting with you. But you see I haven't had a real, full conversation with someone for the past 4 years. It's nice just to have someone there to chat to even though that person doesn't particularly have very fond memories of me." Barty smiled and Violet couldn't help it; she grinned with him.

"You can say that again...So how long have you been a free man?"

"A couple of months, it's given me enough time to get a house, sort out all payment stuff, bills, that sort of thing; before I could even start to socialise and get back to being who I was before the Dark Lord" Barty seemed to wince at the name, but soon covered up with a massive grin. "Anyway, that's why I'm here with you. To socialise, and make new friends according to the Ministry."

"Let me get this straight. You're expecting me to become your friend after what happened the last time we met 4 years ago?"

"I know it's hard to forgive what I have done and who I was...But...I've changed. That time in Azkaban taught me a valuable lesson. It made me realise how wrong and stupid I was to go back to Voldermort after the first time..." Barty paused and sighed.

"First time?"

"I don't want to talk about that...It's too personal...Anyhow back to what I was saying. After I had a part of Voldermort's soul taken from my body, I lost all that anger; that madness that drove me to torture and kill. I realised my wrongs and...I wished for a miracle."

"Every cloud has a silver lining" Violet muttered. Barty was telling her so much, it made her feel like they were friends for a long time catching up for the time they have been apart. It was scary how much trust he was giving her.

"Precisely ... So are you willing to give big, old me a second chance?" Barty smiled and leant back into his chair; occasionally glancing at the menu.

"I...I don't know...Why me? First of all. I was just one of your students for a year, when you were impersonating Professor Moody." Barty reached forward, and grabbed hold of Violet's hand.

"Your special, I can see it" Barty's grip tightened. "Trust me"

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've been so busy with my performances and exams. They are all finished now so should update more frequently. Sorry this is short; I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks for reading and please review x**


	3. Decisions and Betrayal

**A/N: **** So yes I am back. Been busy with end of school things; mainly German speaking exam (which was a nightmare!) but all done now. YAY! Summer holiday is finally here. Which means it is a perfect opportunity to write. Thank you so much for reading and please review x this chapter might have some grammar elements wrong as my brain is physically and mentally drained. But hay the show must go on as they always say.**

**Chapter 3- decisions and betrayal.**

"I think you should let go of my hand" Violet was beginning to get scared. Who knew what this monster could do to her. He might have said that he had changed but she was taking no chances. When he didn't release her hand, she started to panic. Physically shaking; she grabbed for his hand hoping to free her hand but that achievement was cut short when he clamped her other hand to the table. Not removing her from his grip, he continued to look longingly into her eyes. When he leant over the table and closer to violet, she could feel her breath being caught in her throat.

"I need you"

"Can...Ca...Can I think about it...Please?" Violet finally managed to breath. Barty's expression changed to confusion.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Violet sighed. "In these certain circumstances, yes" Violet nodded towards her now ghostly white hands from the pressure of Barty's strength. Barty quickly let go of her hands and placed them face down on the table.

"Sorry." Violet tentatively soothed her aching wrists while Barty looked down ashamed, and then began fussing over his tie. There was silence with both members taking small glances at each other. "I am truly sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...It's just I'm desperate. The thing is, having someone there for me won't just help me return to my normal self. I need someone there to stop me doing things like this to people, or even worse. The Ministry have demanded that I find someone suitable soon or they would choose for me. Even you know how bad the Ministry are with pairing people up. I'll end up with my most hated enemy...I just didn't like hearing you put yourself down. You're more than just a student I taught while undercover, you're my light at the end of the tunnel; my sweet angel; my beautiful white dove who will guide me through the bad times and the good...And please don't say "Why me?" again. You know why. In that short encounter we had at Hogwarts, you didn't seem scared. To me you showed sympathy and that's something a deatheater never gets but if they do they cherishes it forever."

Barty sighed and ran ones of his hands through his thick, brown, messy hair. "This may make you uncomfortable and if you accept my offer then I do presume your friends will go against you but please take the time to help me. I have done numerous bad things and I regret all of them. I know I won't get forgiveness, I understand if people want to treat me like dirt. I believe I belong in Azkaban. No one, like me should be given a second chance but here I am. And I want to make sure I don't waste that opportunity. I want to have the life I've always dreamed about before it got plagued by the Dark Lord...I...I want to be a free man...I want...to make my dear...Mother proud." Tears were spilling from Barty's eyes. He tried to wipe them away from sight but it was too much. He covered his face with his hands and openly wept. Violet didn't know what to do. Here sat a killer who had just poured his precise feelings at her. It certainly made her feel empathy for him. Violet took a deep breath and leaned in close to Barty; placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Barty...I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt so strongly about me and of course others. And I'm sorry if I offended you. You know what my concerns are." Barty nodded and looked up to face Violet. His eyes with blood shoot and tears continued to travel down his cheeks. "I can see that you're not well: Physically and mentally. If you want me to help you then I will. But promise me you won't waste this help. As you said if my friends learned that I was helping you they would defiantly go against me. I can't afford to lose that if it was all in vain...I will help you Barty but you have to work and want to be saved as well." Violet didn't know what she was saying. It was like her mind was on auto-pilot. She didn't want to be in the presence of a deatheater but she just couldn't sit there and watch him suffer. Many wizards and witches would have done that but not Violet. She always saw the light in people.

"Thank you..." Barty choked. "Thank you so much" Barty was too quick for Violet to even think about moving. Before she knew it Barty had managed to jump off of his seat, come running round to Violet and picked her up into a massive hug. Violet shyly placed her arms around him to return the hug. Violet couldn't help but think that this was either the best thing she had agreed to do or the worst. The hug continued for longer than Violet expected. She could see wanders by started to get nosey and started pointing to them. Violet didn't even realise that Barty had resumed crying into her shoulder, with his head buried into her coat.

"Sssshhh. Barty it's ok. Maybe this isn't the right place to be having this conversation..." Violet could hear Barty sniff and make a slight grunt of approval. Before her brain could fight over her sub-conscious she had grabbed his hand and had apparated to her living room.

"Where...Are we?" Barty managed to say while trying to stop his voice from breaking into different pitches.

"My home sweet home. Now we don't have anyone to ease drop into the conversation. I'm sorry Barty but crying in the middle of the street gets you a lot of attention. And that kind of attention I don't like...How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful" Violet stopped and stared at Barty who was trying to compose himself. While Violet was talking; Barty had sat down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes.

"Then why are you crying?" Barty patted the empty space on the sofa. Violet softly sat down next to Him.

"Because I'm happy I've been given another chance. I'm happy that you are going to help me. Believe it or not but these my dear are the tears of happiness. Deatheaters or even ex-deatheaters never get shown compassion. But yet you show it so freely towards me. I'm just grateful."

"Good, because you almost made me worry there that I needed more help. I must say seeing an ex-deatheater cry is rare. Happy or sad tears it's still weird." Barty turned round and smiled his appreciation to her. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Do you need anything or is there anything you want?" Barty's smile then dropped.

"Could I stay here tonight?" Violet blinked a couple of times. She wasn't expecting that.

"Umm...sure...I have a guest bedroom that you can use. I'll show you." Violets took Barty's hand and lead him out of the living room, through the hall way, up the stairs and round to a room with a sign engraved with the words Guest room. "Go on" Violet pointed to the door. As Barty turned the door knob the words on the sign changed to 'Barty's room'. He slowly entered the room, taking in his surroundings.

"I never said. You have a lovely home. Nice and spacious, too big for someone alone. Are you alone?" Barty turned round to face Violet who was leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, could never find the right person. The ministry gave the Potter gang and me money for our services in the war. It seemed like a nice place so I bought it. I find it's too big but handy when you have guest round."

"I think that will be all Miss Walters. I think I might have a quick kip. Seems crying in public as made me rather exhausted. Oh and thank you for everything."

"No problem, if there is anything you need just give me a shout. Mr Crouch" And with that Violet was left alone in the corridor pondering on how exactly she had managed to agree to having a death...EX-Deatheater stay in her house. She giggled and started walking towards the kitchen. "Dear oh dear Violet you've got yourself in a right pickle. Well I must be a lady like your mother and father always told you to be. Anyhow you're playing house hostess this afternoon, so the food must be cooked to perfection." Violet chuckled to herself; she often impersonated her parents whenever she was in the kitchen. With Violet being the daughter of a very posh pure-blood family it was expected for her to act as a lady. "Oh how they were mistaken. What a rebel am I".

As Violet was half way making Steak and chips (Occasional resulting to using magic as she didn't know how most of the kitchen utensils work.) She could very faintly her slight sounds coming from up stairs. Violet paused what she was doing and trying to concentrate and pin point what were the noises. Violet could only guess it was Barty making the noise. Maybe he had woken up and forgotten where he was. Or maybe the curtains were shut and barely any light was entering the room, he could have easily bashed into things while trying to find the light switch for the lamp or his wand. As Violet got to the top of the stairs she could hear the noises more clearly. It sounded like panting and a body constantly moving on a bed. " No don't send me back...Not where the Dementors are...No I will not do your bidding...Dark Lord...No!...Don't hurt her!...Violet! Violet was right as she recognised that the noises were in fact coming from Barty's room. When she was outside the room, she paused to see if the sound had stopped. There was nothing from Barty's room. Violet was about to walk away when a load piercing scream came from the room. Violet barged into the room and found a sight that she hated to see. Barty was on the bed; fully clothed (Thank God) with pools of sweat dripping off his body. He was thrashing about on the bed and his face was contorted into expressions of fear and sadness. Violet ran to his side and placed her hands on the side of his face. Slightly tapping to get him to wake up. He still continued to shake. Violet removed her hands and took a deep breath.

"Barty!" His eye lids burst open. His eyes scanning the room before they stopped on Violet.

"Violet!" It was all a blur to Violet. But somehow Barty's lips were upon hers. And Violets brain went to mush.


	4. A kiss is still a kiss

**A/N: ****Wow I am completely stunned with the sudden amount of reviews. I thought nobody read my stories! Thank you so much. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been really busy filming. I've had many long days and I've been too tired to write. Plus I had a massive case of writers block. But I managed to overcome it; hence forth this chapter. **

**P.S: thank you for following the story so far **

**Chapter 4- A kiss is still a kiss.**

Violet couldn't help but miss the sweet warmth that radiated from Barty's lips. All her reflexes were failing; all she could do was just stand there with her eyes closed. She could faintly hear Barty calling her name; Calmer now that he was out of his horrific nightmare.

"Violet"

_What the hell is he playing at? What am I playing at? An ex-deatheater who could of killed me when I was at Hogwarts, turning up out of the blue; asking for help. I accept him to stay round my house, and then this. How dare him!_

"Violet"

_But it was nice though. I mean; it wasn't what I was expecting. With his past manic self, anyone would expect full force to be used. Complete domination in just a kiss. Isn't that what should of happen?_

"Violet"

_That didn't happen. It was sensitive, caring and...and...passionate._

"Violet" Her eyes shot open. Violet was confronted with a concerned face of Barty. One of his hands had protectively placed itself on her shoulder. It was too much for Violet. Her whole body was not cooperating. Before she knew it she had fallen fast onto the wooden flooring, followed by Barty; trying to save her from injury. "Violet are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Barty sighed. He helped Violet up and ensured that she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I should have told you about my...Bad dreams. I'm sorry that I disturbed you...and I'm..." Barty gulped. "I'm sorry that I...Kissed you" Barty was beginning to blush. Violet kept wondering where the Barty she remembered from her fourth year was. This creeped her out.

"They were about me, weren't they?"

Barty sighed again. "Yes"

"Do you often have bad dreams?"

"Every time I go to sleep. I was even surprised I managed to get to sleep a moment ago...These bad dreams have plagued my mind ever since I joined Lord Voldermort. They would alternate between people I killed or tortured into insanity and the dark lord attacking my...mother." Barty went silent as he tried to fight back the tears. Violet was about to speak when Barty continued. "Now they have changed to the dark lord finding me as a free man. He repeatedly says I'm a traitor and I deserve to die along with all the other mud-bloods and half-bloods." Barty paused again to look up at Violet with watery eyes. "You're there as my protector; my beacon of light." Barty chokes on a sob. Violet takes this has her ideal opportunity to talk.

"And then he kills me, for helping you come away from the dark. Barty there is nothing to worry about. The Dark Lord is dead and there is no way for him to come back...For these other dreams. Do you regret your actions on those poor souls?

"Yes. Every waking moment I am tormented by the screams. Their pleas of mercy ring in my head. I was a monster to enjoy causing pain on so many innocent people. I didn't like doing it at first, but it was my hatred of my father that caused me to carry on and create a cold, malicious being that I am."

"But Barty, You can't be a cold, malicious being now if you feel regret and guilt. You've done terrible things in the past, but with these feelings you enable the chance to heal your soul. You can become a better man. I promised I would help you and I will. But as I said before, you have got to want to be better."

Again everything went still and not a single word was said. Violet's mind kept pondering on the moment he kissed her.

_Why would he do that? He only said that I was killed in his nightmare. Do I really mean that much to him? Enough to be kissed? Maybe inviting him into my house wasn't the best of idea. This could be his vile plan. Some deatheaters' were known to rape their victims. But this is too gentle for that. It was just a kiss Violet! But still it is odd in these circumstances. There is something he is not telling me. Why is he picking me to help him? What's with all this fondness and wanting to be close? I just don't know._

Violets head began to hurt as a million and one thoughts rushed through her head. All of the questions she didn't have answers too. The only way she would get the answers would be through Barty and right now she didn't want to confront him.

"I think you should get back to what you were originally doing before you came up here to help me."

"Right...Yes...Um...I'm cooking dinner. It should be ready in 20 minutes." Violet slowly made her way to the door. Violet had managed to keep her body under control to at least walk. When she was about to close the door Barty spoke.

"Violet!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

_I don't know what it is, but you're certainly up to something. I just hope it's not dangerous._

"This was delightful Violet. It's been so long since I've had a proper meal."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I didn't have a lot left in the fridge so I had to put what I had together. If you want to go make yourself comfortable in the living room I'll be out in just a moment."

"Okay." Barty confidently rose from his seat. It seemed that their unusual conversation earlier had been forgotten. It seemed that both parties were trying to avoid a confrontation on the kissing matter. But Violet couldn't get it out of her head.

_Why? Why? Why?_

It was the way Barty blushed after the kiss that made her wonder if there was more to it.

_He can't have a crush on me. Can he?_

Violet shook her head and placed all the dirty dishes in the washing up bowl. After wiping her hands on a tea towel to remove any residue of water from her hands; she made her way into the living room. Barty was already lounging on the sofa, leaving a little gap for Violet. When she got closer she realised he was trying to work the television remote. Violet giggled as she watched him slam the remote down next to him on the sofa in defeat.

"I think you need a lesson on how to work muggle TV's" Violet chuckled as she grabbed the remote.

"We had one at my father's house. I knew how to work one years ago. I'm just a bit rusty, give me time and I'll be a pro at it."

"Barty you didn't even get to turning it on."

"Ok...Ok I get your point...Are you going to stand there all night?"

"Well I didn't plan too, but Mr 'can I stay here tonight' is hogging the entire sofa."

"There's enough room for you there" Barty pointed to the small space left to the side of him. Barty struggled to stop himself from giggling as Violet rolled her eyes.

"That's enough room for a small dog. I'm a fully grown female human, if you didn't notice...Plus it's my house...If you don't move I'll just have to sit on you"

_Where the hell did that come from? Now I'm playing games with a Deatheater. What is wrong with me?_

Violet stepped forward so that she was in front of Barty and was making her intention of sitting on him very clear to him. Just before she was going to flop on top of him he moved to his side, so that she collapsed on the sofa rather than him.

"Thank you"

"I thought you had to honour your guests not threaten to squash them." They both chuckled. Violet turned the television on first time, much to the disappointment of Barty.

They watched countless British soap Operas and many late night comedy shows. Round about eleven; Violet could feel this slight pressure on her shoulder. Slowly she turned around to find Barty sound asleep snuggled next to her with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Now that is a Kodak moment" Violet whispered as she turned off the television and joined Barty in a very peaceful sleep.


	5. A Haunted Bedroom

Chapter 5- A Haunted Bedroom

It was weird getting up for violet. When she first opened her eyes she was utterly confused at why she was still downstairs and not in her bedroom. But then it dawned on her that she had obviously fallen asleep after watching TV. She tried to get up to go to her bathroom to freshen up, but something heavy was pinning her down to the sofa. She looked down to see Barty's head had slipped down from her shoulder (which she remembered was where it was resting against when violet went to sleep herself.) too now situated on her lap. Violet giggled at how child-like Barty looked. With his body scrunched up (probably to fit on the sofa) and one of his hands resting on what little space left on her thighs.

"Now the challenge begins" Violet whispered as she slowing pushed Barty's hand off of her thigh and started softly lifting his head up to release her body from him. What Violet didn't realise was that she done an awful job at trying to do the job sufficiently. Barty had awoken while she was lifting his head. When she was about to lower his head:

"Well good morning to you too" This made Violet squeak and jump back in fright; letting Barty's head slam back onto the sofa. "Ouch... you threatened to squash me yesterday and now your slamming my head against the couch...I'm starting to question your commendation skills" Barty smiled showing off all his pearl white teeth.

"I...I was trying not to wake you up...I'm sorry you looked so peaceful"

"Probably due to the fact that that was the first time in ages I didn't have a nightmare during my sleep." Barty laughed heartily as he got up and stretched. "Besides you were a good pillow"

"Yeah!" Violet raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "I hope that's not going to be my permanent job for you" Barty continued to laugh as he made his way to stand right in front of Violet.

"I must agree it's not the best of starts to our friendship"

_Friendship. Is that all he wants in this. Of course it is! Violet! What else would he want? He's not some mad deatheater anymore, you can trust him._

"After my so called threats are you sure you want to be friends with me?" what Barty said next shocked Violet.

"I would do anything for you" Violet couldn't help notice the seriousness in his voice.

"Really? I mean you barely know me. Plus most of what you know about me is mostly from the year you spent at Hogwarts."

"I told you, you are special. Your special to me and I would do anything for you."

"Really?" Violet asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Really."

"Next time we happen to sleep together I'm using you as a pillow" Barty wasn't expecting that reply and smiled.

"You have a deal Miss Walters" Violet giggled and turned round. Heading towards her room, when she stopped and turned back round to find Barty following her up the stairs.

"Um...What you doing?"

"I...I...I was going to go freshen up." Barty stuttered. The truth was he didn't know at all what he was doing.

"Oh ok. Well I too am going to freshen up so I'll meet you back down here in 20 minutes."

"That's fine"

Violet finally got to her room and closed the door.

"Barty is certainly...Something" Violet sighed as she strolled into her en suite and started the shower...

After Violet was finished up and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans; a red blouse; a leather jacket and red converse trainers. She almost leaped down stairs to see Barty yet again sitting on the sofa, with his wand out trying again to turn the TV on.

"You've forgotten again!" Violet grabbed the remote that was beside Barty and pressed one button. Barty pulled a face that resembled a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar look. He slammed his wand down on the coffee table in front of him. "You better be careful with that, I don't want you blowing up things in my house." Barty's look changed to that of offence.

"I'll tell you I was the best student in my year."

"Ha...You being a Hermione Granger of your year...Man I wish I was there to see it. So go on. What was you like?" Violet stepped over Barty's out stretched legs and sat next to him.

"Well I basically had my head in a book all the time. I didn't go to many parties or celebrations because basically I had no one to go with. The Balls at Hogwarts were always a bore to me so the only thing to keep me going from insane was to practice spells or potions. With the amount of pressure my father was putting on me I had no other choice but to get good grades. If my grades dropped slightly then...I presume you know what a Howler is?"

"Yes...Ron Got one in our second year from his mum. It was when Harry and he had to use their dad's magically enhanced car to get to Hogwarts because Dobby the house elf had closed the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. His mum went ballistic...They really don't seem nice. So he would send you one."

"Not just one. I got loads in my last few years at Hogwarts...After becoming friends with Bellatrix Lestrange and Regulus Black I kinder got distracted from my work...I was a stupid fool to trust them but I was so angry at everyone back then. I couldn't see the lighter side at anything. That's when I joined the deatheaters."

"But you're not like that anymore. I can tell you're better even now. Your behaviour is certainly something I never expected. You're actually really sweet." Barty looked down and his feet nervously and shook his head. "Barty if you were like you were back then I wouldn't have let you sleep on me, let alone find you with your head on my lap in the morning." At that Violet could see Barty smile, but trying to hide it he kept his head down for a little while, and then looked up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding... I know I asked you to do it but...It's been so long to have proper company or even just to laugh. And you have given me that pleasure again." They both smiled at each other.

"There is one thing you forgot to thank me for"

"What's that?"

"For being your pillow" Barty paused and stopped smiling. This made Violet worried.

_Oh God, I hope I haven't made him angry. This isn't going to be good._ Just then Bart lunged for Violet; wrapping both his arms around her waist and placing his head on her chest. Violet screamed as Barty mocked growled.

"MY PILLOW! My pillow shall be still or it will disturb my slumber" Violet let out a quiet breath as she realised Barty was only having fun. Barty continued to chuckle like a little child while Violet tried to catch her breath. "I didn't scare you did I?" Barty's voice was a little muffled as his head had migrated up to her shoulder and was still pushing into her.

"It just took me by surprise...Wasn't expecting it as all." Barty lifted his head up so that it was only a couple of centimetres from her face.

"That's me Bartemius Crouch Jr. The unexpected." Barty leaned forward and rubbed noses with Violet causing her to blush. "So! What's the plan for today?" Barty flopped back to his place on the sofa.

"I...I...I haven't really planned that far ahead. You know I wasn't really planning on having a man that I have only met three times in my life stay round my house... But you know things happen. Is there anything you want to do?"

Barty quickly glanced at his pocket watch."Umm... I was thinking I better get back...Winky's probably wondering where I am."

"Winky? Oh Winky the house elf. Of course she serves the Crouch family"

"Well what's left of it...Anyway... how do you know Winky?"

"I met her in the kitchens at Hogwarts the same year when your father and you were there. Now I understand why she was so distraught."

"Yeah. She hasn't been the same since but she cares for me with all she's got because I'm the only Crouch member left. Sometimes I think I am all she's got..." Barty sprung up from the sofa and stepped to a clearing in the room, far away from any furniture or items. "I guess I'll see you around Violet. And thanks for letting me stay here the night. It was useful to get a whole night's sleep for a change. I'll owl you when I next want to see you."

"That will be in a couple of days judging from the past couple of days."

"See you later Violet"

"See you later Ba...Wait Barty you left your wand!" Violet quickly picked up his wand and grabbed Barty's hand. Barty wasn't quick enough and accidently apparated them both into his house. Violet fell to the floor with a thud followed by Barty by her side.

"Violet I'm sorry...Here let me pick you up." Barty helped her up to her feet. Violet looked up into his eyes and paused for a few seconds. Violet could see the fear in Barty's eyes. It was like he thought he had pushed it too far and that she wouldn't want to see him ever again.

"We can't seem to be separated can we" Violet smiled, followed by Barty. "Wand." Violet pointed out as she raised it up to Barty's eye level.

"Thank you...I'm so sorry I didn't realise that you had a hold of my hand when I apparated...I could take you back."

"No no no. I want to see where this 'unexpected Barty' lives, while I'm here...If I'm allowed?" Violet was already walking into the next room and Barty couldn't even believe his luck that she was here. He didn't want to leave and now that this happened, he could spend a little longer with her.

"Yeah of course you are allowed here. I did invade your home yesterday and partly today it only seems fair that you could do that to mine."

"So this is Crouch Manor" Violet said as her hand trailed a part of the hand rail going up to the second floor. Barty walked into the main hall that Violet had found herself in.

"It's alright. It's big for just one person but its home. When I was younger my father used to hold massive parties with work friends. I was always made to dress up nicely and be introduced to nearly every bloke and lady that works at the Ministry at the time."

"Bet that was boring"

"It was tedious as the nights weren't particularly short...Over there is the main room" Barty ushered Violet into a room through one of four doors that lead from the hall way. There wasn't much furniture left in many of the rooms that Barty showed Violet due to the fact it was only Barty and Winky who lived there and Barty never cared too much about furniture accessories, besides it would give less dusting for Winky to do. Barty had shown Violet all the rooms bar one. When they were on the second floor corridor, Violet paused in front of the room they didn't enter.

"Barty what's this room. may I ask?" Barty slowly shuffled to her side.

"This was my old bedroom" Barty reached up and wiped away some dirt that was covering a sigh above the door. Once the dust was gone the sigh was readable and read.

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr

Barty sighed, brought his hand down and clasped the door handle ready to turn and enter.

"Barty you don't have to show me this room if you don't want to." Violet placed her hand on his shoulder to show comfort.

"I have to. I need to get over this room" Barty opened the door and allowed Violet to enter first. It was clearly Barty's room from when he was a teenager as many posters of The English National Quidditch team were pinned to every wall. Some showing off the Seeker: Blythe Parkin catching a snitch. Books upon Books were placed in random places across the room. Some Violet was sure were defying gravity.

"So what's so wrong about this place?" Violet was too busy wiping off dust off some books she found on a desk to notice Barty was leaning on the side of the only window in the room; looking out to see the street outside. As Barty spoke Violet made her way to stand opposite him, firstly looking out at the same view then to look at Barty.

"When My Mother and Father got me out of Azkaban the first time, my father put me under the Imperius curse and locked me in here for years. I would either just sit there or I would stand here and watch everyone else getting on with their lives." Violet could see Barty's eyes watering and his lip began to quiver. "I would wish that one day I could be just like them. To be able to be free" Barty's voice broke and he choked a sob. "My father would come and tell me off if he caught me looking out of the window. He would continually say that I was meant to be hiding and that if anyone saw me from the window I would be found and that my mother would have died in Azkaban for nothing...He was keeping me imprisoned. Imprisoned in my own home and in my body, when I first started getting my head back I planned to change, to try and leave all the mistake I had done; all the torturing and killing I had done; and leave it all behind and start again. But then when I was getting more control I lost the internal battle. I couldn't believe what my father had done to me...That's when I decided that he had to die, but I would mock him first. Make him lose all of his reputation that he chose over me." Barty looked at Violet with red eyes due to the tears waiting to trickle down his lean face.

"It's ok Barty. That life is behind you. It's what you've got now that matters. You have a fresh start. You are free. You can be those people; those people getting on with their lives, you can walk across the street now and not have to worry. You can make friends, get a job, and possibly have a lover. Barty you have a future; you just need to let go of the past." Violet placed her hand on the side of his face when a single tear flowed down. She just caught it and started to slowly rub her hand on the side of his face to sooth him.

"I...I...I am free. I know that. I can be like those other people...Because..." Barty was still staring into Violets eyes waiting for a sigh.

"Because?"

"Because I...I have you." Barty placed both of his hands on either side of Violets face; stepped forward that both of their bodies were both touching. And kissed her; with even more passion than before.

"Master Barty!"


	6. Master Master!

**Chapter 6- Master Master!**

As Barty broke off the kiss, Violet could slowly feel her legs turning to jelly. Twice had she been kissed by this man but never would she have expected that kiss. The more able girls at getting a boy at Hogwarts had told her all about a best kiss; but never in her wildest dreams think it was that good. It had everything: passion, commitment, and love she would dare say. It almost made her forget who Barty was in the past. All her insecurities about him being a murderous psychopath had long walked out the door. He now was replaced with the man that was standing right in front of her; seeming too to miss each other's warm lips against theirs.

Barty cleared his throat out of nervousness. He worried that he had gone too far. They had only known each other for less than three days now and already he had given in and kissed her. Twice even. Some of those fears died down when he looked over to where the voice had come from and caught a glimpse of Violet touching her lips with slight curls appearing at the end of her mouth with her finger tips.

"Arrr. Winky just the person I want to see... From what Miss Walters has told me; you two have already met." Barty extended his arm out to guide Violet to stand in front of Winky.

"Mistress it is so good to see you well and happy" Winky was talking about the massive grin Violet wore as she felt complete bliss.

"Thank you Winky. It's so good to see you again. It looks like you're got better yourself; you seem a lot more joyful than the last time I met you." Violet bent down to hug Winky. She was reluctant at first as Winky had never been given a hug before but then leaped into Violets arms.

"Winky would say the same for you" Violet's smile widened at Winky's comment and she began to blush. Barty noticed this and softly chuckled. He was over the moon that they were getting on fantastically. "Master takes good care of me and Winky takes care of master. Would Mistress like a drink?" As Winky was about to walk out of the room towards the kitchen presumable; Violet noticed Winky was wearing clothes. Not the usual pillow case with tears in for arm holes, no. Winky appeared to be wearing a cream coloured dress; Similar style to the traditional elf labour clothing (this is why Violet didn't recognise it before hand.) and odd socks. One displaying a day of the week; Saturday and the other being stripy.

"Winky...You're wearing clothes...But that...That means you're free"

"That's right Mistress, Master gave them to me... Winky will make tea and cakes." Winky waddled off as Violet turned to face Barty with a surprised look.

"I gave her clothes two weeks after I was released back into society. She helped me when I was trapped here under my Fathers imprisonment and getting back to normal life. I owed her freedom. I never knew that she cared so much for me before she demanded she wanted to stay and continue serving me. If one day she decided to go then I would let her. She can go whenever she wants. But she's happy. And as long as she's happy I'm happy... She's been serving the Crouch family for thirty one years now, for her leaving would be breaking a lifelong habit."

"I can't believe you to be someone who cared about elf's...I thought...I thought you might be like Lucius Malfoy when he had Dobby."

"Hell no! Malfoy is a complete Ba***rd. I maybe from a pure-blood family but I don't treat Winky like them. My Father used to take everything out on Winky and I. It was never her fault and I always promised myself that I would never hurt her. But then I did when I joined the deatheaters. It broke my Mother's and Winky's hearts. I just wished I realised then." Tears were building up in Barty's eyes and Violet came close to him and hugged him. They both wrapped their arms around each other and Barty rested his chin on Violets head.

The more and more Violet knew about Barty. The more she felt sympathy and love. She couldn't deny it anymore; she felt something for him. And she was pretty sure it was love. She could understand his views and his reasons on why he had done the horrific things he did to people. She couldn't say he was innocent. No, he still had done those crimes. But seeing him now; baring his soul for Violet to see made her appreciate the man he now was. You could see no remains of the deatheaters he once was. The only thing that lingered was his torture soul, which Violet was mending everyday she was near him. Violet continued to hold Barty close to her, feeling his pain. It was only a matter of seconds before she could hear faint sobbing coming from Barty.

"Ssshhh. It's ok Barty. I know it's hard for you to let go of the past. I'm not surprised you joined the deatheaters with so much pain and misery on your shoulders at the time. But please acknowledge that you have a brand new life now. One that you can mend all the wrongs you have done. You've already started doing that with Winky. I'm sure she appreciates what you have done for her and I believe her heart is no longer broken because you came back. The Barty that she remembers, the young Barty who had so much life; The Barty that is you now. All I ask and probable all she asks for is to carry on being you. Can you do that for me?"

"ydhes"

"What was that?" Barty removed his head from her shoulder. Her shirt had muffled his answer.

"Yes...I will do anything for you and Winky"

"Good...Now we better get down there or are tea will get cold" Violet wiped away a tear that trickled its way down his cheek. Before turning round Barty quickly hugged her again and spoke.

"Please may you stay the night"

"Of course I will, but I want my own room. I don't want to be used as a pillow again."

"My pillow" Barty whispered as his voice broke a bit.

"Your pillow" Violet smiled comfortingly, took Barty's hand and walked with him to the kitchen.

"Winky has set everything ready for you "After having a pleasant meal cooked by Winky (With a little help from Barty) Violet was completely warn out.

"Who knew taking a tour round someone's manor and chatting would be so tiring" Violet tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Miss Walters I do believe you're ready for bed." Barty leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night"

"Good night Barty"

Violet slipped into the room. She had seen the room earlier but now that it had been made up for her to occupy it for the evening, it looked beautiful. It was like walking into a five star hotel room. As the curtains were open; moon light touched everything in sight giving the room a peaceful feel to it. Violet also found out that the room also included an en suite bathroom. After having a quick shower; Violet snuggled down into the King sized bed and almost instantly ventured into a restful sleep.

Unfortunately Barty hadn't been able to get into a peaceful sleep. All his dreams had turned into his worst fears. Waking up in the middle of the night; his body completely wet from him sweating. He decided after a shower to see if he could go sleep with Violet. The last time when they had slept on the couch he had no nightmares.

Upon opening the door, Barty looked down to the bed to see one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Violet was sound asleep entwined in the duvet. The only skin that was revealed was the thigh of her right leg, both arms cuddling the duvet closer to her body and patches of her bare back. Barty edged closer and tried to tap Violet awake. Nothing.

"Violet" She stirred but didn't wake.

"Violet" Barty tried tapping her on the shoulder and whispering her name. He didn't succeed so he carefully slide in next to her so that she had her back to him and he placed one arm round her waist to keep her close. Soon after Barty found his undisturbed rest and involuntarily snuggled up even closer.

As the new morning's sun light poured into the room, Violet started to fidget her way to waking up. She felt weird when she first opened her eyes. It was like she felt heavier. The duvet was no longer coiled round her. Only half of it was at least covering her womanly parts. As she was stretching, one of her hands knocked something that was behind her. She tried to turn around to see what it was but something was making that job difficult. She looked down to her waist and found an arm wrapped round her; determined not to let go. With much effort she at least was able to get so far as to turn her head to see whose arm it belonged to. As she looked a cheerful smile spread across her face.

_Yet another Kodak moment._

Barty's face was almost inches from Violets. She could even feel the delicate wind of Barty's slow breathing. Violet stayed staring at Barty's collected features. Till he began to moan and then he opened his eyes. He paused before he spoke; admiring Violet as much as she was him.

"I...I can explain" Barty stuttered as he removed his arm from her waist.

"No need Barty"

"It was just I kept getting bad dreams and I thought back to the time we fell asleep on the couch. How I didn't have any nightmares then."

"I could see you didn't have any this time either." Violet snickered as Barty went red.

"You guessed correctly Violet."

"We seem to be making 'waking up together' a habit now."

"Yeah we do" Barty got up off the bed to give Violet the privacy of letting her have the entire duvet to cover her body. Violet noticed that he was still wearing the shirt he had worn yesterday and boxers. She couldn't help but adore his hairy but sexy legs. "I...I better get back to my room to get dressed." Barty briskly walked to the door.

"Barty... It's ok for you to stay with me if you have any nightmares. I'm fine with that. As long as it helps you get some sleep." They both smiled. Barty said his thank you and exited the room. As he walked to his room he vowed to cherish his; yes, HIS Violet. He had to do something for her. As he said before.

"_He would do anything for her"_

Back in Violet's room: Violet had flopped back down on her bed and was giggling away frantically.

"I think I've completely fallen in love with Barty Crouch Jr"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was a bit stuck on what to do with this chapter but here it is. Hope you like it. I promise things will start to pick up as Barty is now going to 'cherish' Violet. Maybe some trouble is going to arise? Who knows?! I do! Mwahhhaaaa! *coughs* yes back to this. Thank you for waiting and I promise it won't be long till the next chapter is up. Please review. Thank you x**


	7. Do you really believe him?

**Chapter 7: Do you really Believe him?**

As Violet was almost skipping down the stairs with the widest grin you could ever imagine the soft waft of Bacon drifted to her nose. She had completely forgotten how hungry she was from just being around Barty.

_How can this man interrupt my life so much? I actually miss his company when we're not in the same room .God I'm so useless...But...What are my friends going to say? What is Harry going to say? "Yeah; hay Harry. Just to let you know I'm in love with a deatheater that tried to kill you."_

Violet stopped in the middle of the main hall. She ran her hands over her face; pausing a bit on her forehead.

"What am I going to do?"

"Arrr there you are" Violet removed her hands from her face to see Barty walking towards her having come from a room to her right. Barty Smiled then pulled Violet into a strong hug. "You ok? You seemed... What would you say? Distant?" Barty released her and stared into her eyes with concern.

"Yeah, fine" Violet lied but Barty wasn't convinced. Crossing his arms he spoke up with a slight commanding tone.

"No some things up. You helped me with my problems then I should return the favour... I don't want to see you upset or worried. I want to see you happy because it makes me happy too" Barty took Violets hands in her own. Inside Violet could feel her Heart melting with pure love.

"_The problem is you." _Violet thought but then shoved it out of her mind. That statement wasn't going to help anyone.

"I was thinking... Well at some point I have to tell everyone that... I'm helping you."

"You don't have to do it now. You could do it some other time. For now don't think about it."

"But I want to get it over and done with. They are not going to be happy what ever way." Violet looked down to hide tears building up in her eyes. The first time she had found someone that she loved had to be an enemy. An enemy to her friends; everyone she knew; and herself.

_But he is no longer an enemy to me. He's completely open with me. He's a friend now...Is...Is he rubbing his thumb on my hand...Oh God that's cute._

"I'm a burden for you aren't I. You could never be happy with me being in your life."

"No Barty... I didn't mean it that way. I don't want to lose you from my life."

"But you would have to choose between your friends and I; because I'm pretty sure there not even going to let me in there house."

"Why can't I pick both? I don't care what they say or think. These past few days have been the best days I've ever had since leaving Hogwarts. You're not a burden Barty, because I want to care for you...Because I..." Violet paused.

_No I can't say it now. It's too early. He might not even... Love me._

"Because you what?" Barty's grip tightened as he was waiting for her to say the words he had been longing for her to say. He had fallen in love with her ever since that time at the cafe. He didn't even think it began there; it might have begun when he was at Hogwarts. He didn't have the same strong feelings he had now but then he could tell she was going to become something special.

"I...I...It doesn't matter." Violet slipped her hands free, and waved one of them around to signal the conversation was over. Barty went silent. He wanted her to say something; anything to know if she loved him. He wouldn't push her. All he hoped was that she felt the same way about him that he did her.

"Master Barty and Mistress; Breakfast is ready. Master; Winky has got today's copy of the Daily Prophet on the table for you."

Barty cleared his throat. "Thank you Winky" He smiled down at the small creature and then she scurried off to do some of the house chores. Barty lead the way to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for Violet to sit on. The chair was placed around a long rectangle shaped wooden table; which was piled with Bread rolls; Butter; Bacon; Sausages; eggs; tomatoes and varies fruits. Violet's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she first laid eyes on the food.

"There is so much. Please tell me this is just a one off because I am here."

Barty chuckled as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing Violet. Moving aside a folded newspaper that was in front of him he spoke.

"Winky tends to cook a lot. She says I need to put more weight on because of my time in Azkaban. She says it's unhealthy to be this thin but I've always been super skinny. But back to the food. This is a lot more due to you being here but if there are any leftovers she can have them.

As they were tucking into their breakfast; Barty was reading his newspaper and eating while Violet occasionally stopped to think about telling her friends about Barty. Barty would sometimes look up to see if she was alright but when he caught her looking into space with a frown on her face; he had enough. Sighing and dropping his folk to clank on his half empty plate, He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Violet. Hearing the folk and plate Violet jumped and looked up to see Barty staring at her. She was about to speak when he sighed again.

"Fine...After this I am taking you to see the 'Potter gang' where you will tell them about me. I will come with you to help... Now will you please stop worrying about it? You're making me panic."

"Ok" They both resumed eating. Violet looked up to see Barty continuing reading his paper. "Thank you"

"You sure you want to do this? I could go in there alone" Violet and Barty were now outside Harry's flat. She knew all of them would be there as they often hang out here.

"We are doing this together" Barty softly took hold of Violets hand and gave it a slight squeeze for reassurance. With that she knocked on the door three times.

Violet's breathing increased when she could see through the frosted glass that someone was coming. As the door quickly opened, she found out it was Ginny.

"Violet...It's good to see you..." As Ginny turned to look at who Violet was with she froze. "You... Oh God you got caught didn't you. I knew we would be found by some of the followers...Are you ok? Has he hurt you?" Ginny didn't dare move but both Barty and Violet sighed.

"This is going to be a long day... Ginny. I have not kidnapped Violet, yes she is alright and no I haven't hurt her."

"But you're a deatheater. You're here to kill us all"

"Ginny it's not like that. Barty here was released from Azkaban and now is a free man... He's not dangerous anymore...I would like to continue this with the others around." Ginny didn't budge.

"Look Ginny, if it helps I have no interest it harming or killing anyone. That is behind me. We are here to tell everyone that Violet is going to help me with my rehabilitation..." Barty pulled out his wand from an inside pocket in his coat and handed it to Violet. "See I'm not even armed now."

Ginny's eyes followed the wand as it was passed to Violet. A little relieved to know he didn't have a weapon but her caution didn't shift.

"They are in the Garden...its best if you go through the side gate... just over there."

"Thank you" Violet and Barty said in unison. Barty walked over to the gate and opened it while Ginny grabbed Violet closer to her.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Yes. He stayed round mine two days ago. I found out a lot about him. He really wants to change Ginny. He just wants to be given a second chance."

"Ok but you know I'm the easiest to convince. You're going to have a hard time changing the minds of the others, especially Harry."

"I know...But I have to do it. So does Barty... Just trust me please." Both women followed Barty through to the Garden. A first they heard laughter and chatter but when they all came into the clearing in front of the others the mood changed.

"What the F**K!" Ron screeched as he fell backwards of his sun lounger. After returning the right way up he reached into his short's pockets and pulled out his wand, followed by Hermione and Harry.

"Woah! Wait a minute. Before you guys blow my head off Violet and I need to talk to you"

"Violet! You brought him here?" Harry shouted while still keeping his eyes on Barty.

"Yes. But let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. Violet he's a bloody deatheater. A stone cold killer."

"For your information Mr Ronald Weasley I am no longer a 'stone cold killer' as you put it. If you would all listen to Miss Walters then I think you would then be a bit more understanding about the whole situation."

"But how do we know that you haven't put Violet under the imperious curse." Harry re-joined the conversation. He had now walked over to check on Ginny while the other two had their wands pointed at Barty.

"Harry listen to them... You all need to calm down. Barty doesn't even have his wand. He gave it too Violet to look after."

"What do you have to say then?" Hermione lowered her wand as Ron sneered at her for doing so.

"I know we all haven't had the best of introductions to Barty but if you would hear me out; Barty isn't a bad guy anymore. He was let out of Azkaban and given a new life. A new life that he wants to put right..."

"Violet let me continue... Violet is right. I'm not the killer I was, I want to change, believe me I do. And I am, thanks to Violet helping me."

"You've been helping him. How could you?" Ron hadn't even moved. His wand never left facing Barty; ready to attack at the slightest aggressive move he made.

"Ron please... Barty spent a night round mine and I the same at his. In that time I've gotten to know him so much that I'm not afraid of him. I know he won't do anything. You have got to give him a chance."

"Are you telling me you have slept with him?" Ron spat.

"Not exactly." Violet cursed herself for saying that. She could see that now Ron was fuming. He leaped for Barty. Barty had only managed to dodge Ron's move but then found himself ducking and leaping to avoid varies spells casted at him. Ron was clumsy in his anger which resolved in none of his spells hitting Barty.

"Stop it Ron!" Violet tried to run to Barty but was blocked by Ron holding her back.

"Stay away from her deatheater! You are sick and you deserve to rot in that prison cell you belong in." Violet struggled against Ron's hold but she couldn't get free. She looked over to see Barty lying on the floor with his head hidden by his arms. She just wanted to run to him and hold him. He didn't need all this torture from her friends. She didn't care what they thought; she was going to stick with him till the end. He didn't deserve this. If it meant losing everyone then fine. She just didn't want to see him hurt anymore.

"Barty" Violet choked as she was trying to fight back the tears. There was no response.

"Ron let her go... I think... You should just take it easy." Hermione placed one hand on Ron's shoulder which caused him to spin round; letting go of Violet in the process.

"Barty!" Violet ran to him who still remained in the same position. When she crouched down closer to him she could hear faint sobs. "Barty I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Violet couldn't hold the tears back and began crying with Barty.

"What! You believe this Ba***rd. Hermione he tried to kill Harry."

"Yeah... He did try to kill me, but that was long ago. Yes he was the reason for Voldermort's return and all those deaths that occurred. All those loved ones we lost. But Ron...Look at him. That's not the demeanour of a Deatheater. He looks broke and all he wants is to be forgiven. Ron we can't keep looking back to the past. We need to look forward to the future and enjoy the present. Those bad things happened, and it's hard to face someone that tried to kill me. But..." Harry walked over to Barty and crouched down on the opposite side from Violet and placed his hand on his shoulder. Barty looked up, not caring if Harry saw his tears. "I forgive him. And I know if Violet looks after him then I know he will get better." Harry nodded towards Violet; she replied a whispered thank you.

"I think it's time for us to go." Violet stood up and assisted Barty to his feet. He wiped away the remaining tears with the sleeve of his coat. He looked straight ahead at Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ron had finally put down his wand, he still looked pissed off but it was better than him attack Barty. "I'll see you guys later" Violet was about to apparated when Barty put up a hand to stop her. He turned round to face Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I know you don't have to like me. And I'm surprised that you even stood up for me but you have to know I am truly sorry. I have to live with the guilt of what I have done; I regret everything I have done in my life except one. Which is meeting Violet. She has helped me so much in the past couple of days that I know I can get better. I know I won't be treated like I use to before I became a deatheater, but I am thankful for what you have just done."

"Just promise me you'll look after her. She needs just as much care as you do... You can come round anytime if you need any help...Barty" Harry raised his hand to shake Barty's and they did so. Barty nodded and turned back to Violet.

"Ready?"

"Ready" And with that they Apparated.

**A/N: Sorry for making Ron seems so evil in this. I needed one of them to lose it basically and I thought it would more likely be Ron to do so. And well done to Harry. I thought that Harry might show some sympathy because he has lost so many people in his life that he needs to let go off the past to carry on. Thanks again for reading and please to review (if you want to) thanks.**


	8. The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 8: The truth is out.**

"Told you they wouldn't even let me in their house." Barty tried to joke as he slowly sat down on his sofa. His eyes were still red from crying but he seemed to have composed himself rather quickly. On the other hand Violet wasn't in such a good state. She kept blaming herself for what happened. She helped Barty back into the house and never looked at him directly. She couldn't do it; she felt that she didn't deserve to look at him after what she made him go through. "Violet please sit down" Violet didn't realise that she had been standing next to the sofa, biting her nail. Nervously she sat down next to Barty. "Look at me" She followed his command. They stayed for a while just staring at each other.

"I am so sorry...If"

"Ssshhh It's ok. I was expecting it. I should be use to it by now."

"No you shouldn't! You shouldn't have gone through that. It's all my fault."

"Violet"

"No! The things they said; did it hurt you?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you accepting it?"

"Because they are your friends. I don't want you to leave then due to me. I thought maybe we could have a chance if I let them take out their aggression on me now then they can learn to accept me later."

"Barty I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I know you think that you deserve it, like it's karma for what you've done but you need to remember that you've already had enough pain in your life. Don't cause anymore for yourself. Please."

"I told you I would do anything for you, so I did"

"But I didn't want you to go through with that... No one should go through with that." Violet wiped her eyes to remove the tears verging on going over her eye lids. "Can I stay in that guest room again tonight?"

"Sure Winky has probable made the bed again."

"Thanks... I think I need a lie down." Violet left Barty in the living room dwelling on the things that were said to him. Maybe he did deserve to rot in that prison cell. Did he really deserve a second chance? It wasn't long till Barty cried himself to sleep on the sofa.

Violet had over slept on her little nap and it was now sun down. When she got down stairs she found Barty crashed out on the sofa. Near enough the same position she had found him sleeping on her at her house. She sighed when she noticed that his hair was wet and his face was all scrunched up. He was having a nightmare and she felt that she couldn't be there to help him this time. Deciding she need some time to think she opened the front door and went out for a walk. As she closed the door the noise echoed to the living room where it awoke a terrified Barty. He calmed quickly and realised it was only the door. He had dreamt that Violet was taken away from him and that he was left back in his Azkaban cell to live there for eternity. All alone without His Violet. Getting up he decided he had to tell Violet how he truly felt about her. He couldn't hide it anymore. He needed her with him, he relied on her.

"Violet! Oh Violet! Where are you Violet?" Barty walked into the main hall to find Winky awaiting him. "Winky do you know where Miss Walters is? I need to talk to her"

"Mistress has gone out for a walk."

"At this hour?"

"Mistress has a lot on her mind and went to get fresh air"

"Thank you Winky... I really need to talk to her so I'll be right back." Barty ran to the door and exited out to the now dark surroundings outside.

While Violet was out she certainly was thinking. She needed a way in which to thank Barty for meeting up with her friends and going through all those nasty comments thrown at him. She was walking down an alleyway which linked to the road which Barty's house was on when she heard a noise behind her. She looked and saw a tall hooded man standing not so far away from her. Violet increased her speed but it was too late the man had already pinned her to one of the brick walls creating the path.

"Hello pretty girl... wha' you doin' here then?"

"None of your business." Violet wacked one of his hands from roaming up her body.

"Come on girly play nice...You wouldn't want to get hurt now would you" Man revealed his wand and placed it near her neck. "Don't scream; no hurting. Scream and you get two of the unforgivable curses girly. Got it?" Violet couldn't do anything. She was terrified, she didn't want this to happen but she couldn't do anything. She knew what two unforgivable curses he was on about, and it scared her. She had been the victim of the Cruciatus curse thanks to Bellatrix LeStrange. She knew the pain that your whole body goes through, she really didn't want it now or ever again for that fact. Violet stayed quiet till the man groped her breast then she lashed out. The sudden movements from Violet made the man lose control. She grabbed her wand but then her hope was then short lived as he caught her wand hand in mid-air stopping her aiming a curse at him. "That wasn't very nice...I think you better pay for that." The man smashed Violet into the wall causing her head to slam into it. It caused everything to go numb for a bit then she heard the faint words. "Crucio" Untold pain spread like wildfire across her body. She couldn't hold her screams. The man was laughing away as she twisted and shook in absolute pain.

"Ppppppplleeeaaasssseee...Please! sstop!" She begged as he continued to torture her.

"This is what girl's like you need when they don't obey orders" He let rip with a howling laughter, which blocked out the sound of someone running towards him.

"Stop it!" Violet recognised that voice, and was so glad when the man stopped the curse to look at who had arrived at her aid. Sure enough it was Barty. "What the F**k do you think you're doing, you sick Ba***rd!" Barty roared at the man. Never had Violet seen Barty so angry that she too was terrified.

"None of your business...Now if you would excuse me I have a lady here that needs to be played with." That was it; all of Barty's self control vanished. He pulled out his wand and stunned the man. He fell with a massive thud to the ground. When he was struggling to get up Barty pushed him into the brick wall and repeatedly slammed the man's head into the wall. Barty didn't even have time to react to the curse the man threw at him next.

"Incendio!" Barty's T-shirt caught alight and scorched a part of the skin on his waist. Barty quickly put out the fire and growled at the Mystery man.

"Petrificus Totalus" A small rope appeared from the end of Barty's wand and created a body bind on the man. He fell to the ground and wiggled to get free; but no such luck. Barty loomed over him with his wand pointing at the man's head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't curse you out of this world!"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would! No one hurts MY girlfriend."

"Oh girlfriend, now this is cute"

"Barty please...Let's just go" Barty didn't budge; he just stood there staring straight through the man on the floor. "Please Barty I need you." Barty blinked. Stunned the man so that he was unconscious and returned back to Violets side. "Thank you"

"Come on; let's get you back to mine"

"Barty you're hurt." Violet finally noticed Barty's wound when he placed her down on the sofa. He had insisted on Violet leaning on him so that he could lead her and carry her if necessary. He knew what your body felt like after being tortured.

"Oh this it's fine" Barty lied. Violet could see he was lying as when he went to sit next to her he winced in pain when he sat down.

"Here; Ferula!" With a flick of Violets wands bandages now appeared round Barty's waist.

"Thank you"

"Shouldn't I really need to be saying thanks to you? He could have killed me. But you saved me."

"We need to talk"

"Yeah we do."

"Violet I will do anything for you. I went through those comments from your friends because that was something I could do for you. But... I could have lost you then. And it scares me. To think I can do anything for you but I can still lose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went to sleep earlier today I imagined that I lost you. You were taken away from me and I was left in my cell, crying to be with you. And then that MAN! Threatening to kill you, it brought the old me back. If it wasn't for you I would have killed him easily."

"But you didn't, that's the good thing."

"And I thank you for that. Violet you are my everything now, and you have got to know that I can't lose you; because if I do I have nothing."

"Would you miss YOUR pillow?" Violet smiled which was gladly returned by an even wider smile from Barty.

"My pillow" Barty tapped noses with Violet. There was a pause and Violet could feel something in the atmosphere.

"You hadn't finished then had you. There's something more you want to say."

"Yes...Violet I say all these things because I care about you. I mean everything that I say. And I've been trying my best to hide my feelings but I can't seem to do that when I'm around you... Violet I love you with all my heart. I was frightened to tell you sooner because I worried that you wouldn't want to be with an ex-deatheater..."

"Is that why you said I was your girlfriend earlier?"

"I just hoped that one day we would be together, but if you don't want to then that's fine. I would still want to be friends with you."

"It's weird because...I love you too" Barty's eyes widened and his whole face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?"

"At first I hated you for what you had done but then when I got to know you, I started falling in love with you. And when you kissed me the first time; I felt wanted for the first time. I've never had a boyfriend before so I didn't really know what to do. I've never really experienced love. But what you have done for me, really does show me how much you care."

"Oh God, you know I care. I am so happy you feel the same way, and I kinder liked our first kiss too."

"You know when you said you would do anything for me?"

"Yes"

"Well is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Kiss me" Violet leaned forward and got the magnificent feeling again as Barty's lips found hers. She was ecstatic now that she found out he loved her. Each others tongues fused together in a passionate dance to create each other pleasure. It wasn't long till both parties of the kiss had to stop to catch their breath. "It's certainly been an eventful day hasn't it Miss Walters"

"Yes it has Mr Crouch. I think it's getting late should we be getting to bed."

"I think we should sleep on the sofa tonight. Just like we did on our first night together."

"Ok but this time Mr Crouch you're going to be MY PILLOW!" Barty rolled his eyes and Violet placed her head on Barty's chest. They were both lying down now with Barty's arms cuddling her close to him. Barty kissed Violets head.

"Night Night love."

"Night, love you"

"Love you too" Barty smiled and both of them drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep.

**A/N: was on a role so you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. So their secrets are out, but is their relationship going to be all peaceful? Thanks for reading. **


	9. A Rude Interruption

**Chapter 9: A Rude Interruption**

"You got another letter from Hermione... You should really tell her to calm down... twenty five letters a day is obviously not good for her Owl." Barty muttered as he exited the Kitchen with a slice of toast wedged in his mouth. Removing the toast; Barty joined Violet on the couch. Snuggling up close to share each other's radiating heat. It had been a month since their terrifying encounter with the disturbed wizard and their life changing confessions. Barty's wound had healed up quickly due to the aid of magic but Violet was still haunted at night of visions of that event. Barty felt hopeless whenever he would hear whimpers and slight screams coming from her side of the bed. He vowed he would help her, but he felt he could do nothing. But for Violet he was her beckon of light. Every time she would awake from the night terrors she would then feel content as Barty wrapped his body round hers in a protective manner. Barty's nightmares had ceased ever since they shared a bed but Violet was only relieved when Barty was close; almost touching her. Her bad dreams happened rarely but when they did occur Barty was there; Barty would always be there.

"She wants to meet up again... To settle or sort out what happened last time." Violet lovingly looked at Barty before swooping her head under his arm and biting a small piece off Barty's toast. Barty gaped at her in pretend annoyance but soon cracked and joined in giggling away with Violet.

"Who said you could knick my food?"

Violet's face reddened and she didn't reply but just winked at him. Barty shone his pearl white teeth and wolfed down the remains of his breakfast.

"I was thinking of going round to see Hermione and the others tomorrow..." Barty waited for Violet to finish. He could tell it was a 'But..' comment and he could already predict what she was going to say. When Violet seemed reluctant to answer, Barty tried to persuade her to continue.

"But..."

"But... I feel... it's best if you don't come along this time..." As Barty opened his mouth, she interrupted him. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. The others seem to have come to terms with... well you and I... being together, but Ron still is quite sensitive about the subject and I don't want to provoke him further."

"He'll never come to accepting me."

"Yes he will... Just give him time. Some people need more time than others"

"You're so caring for everyone; that's one of the things I love about you." Barty tapped Violets nose with his pinkie and gave her a short peck on her cheek.

"Flattery will get you...Everywhere" Violet teased.

"Hmm. I might have to experiment with that then later." Again Barty was going to kiss her cheek, but as his head loomed closer Violet placed one of her hands on the side of his face and directed his lips to hers.

"So is this the plan for today? Snogging and experimentation?"

"The way you said that made me seem like a mad person but yes...In some ways" Barty licked his lips and mimicked his tongue twitch Violet remembered from the first time Violet and Barty met. Violet chuckled as Barty made a soft growl and buried his face between her neck and shoulder; Kissing madly at her revealed skin. When Barty began to lick her skin in between kisses, Violet's chuckle progressed into a full on laughter that almost echoed across the whole mansion. Barty stopped and stared into the eyes of his loved one. In this moment Barty took into Violets amazing blue eyes. Never in his life had he seen eyes that seemed to shine out life. All deatheater's eyes became dead after the first week but seeing hers reminded him of the life she was giving him, and it made him feel alive; for the first time. Returning back to her lips, both of them completely forgot about their surroundings and at that moment, there were only two people in the world.

*cough*

Barty froze mid-kiss.

*cough*

They both stared at each other. Their eyes almost double their original size.

"Mr Crouch?" clearing his throat, Barty spun round and tried to compose himself to avoid his face reddening.

"Yes?

"I'm Julian McGarty... Head of Wizard and Witch's rehabilitation at the Ministry Of Magic. I've come to check up on you as was stated in your contract as a four month later progress report. "

"Arr yes I remember... Please do take a seat." Barty retrieved his wand from his waist coat pocket and transformed a non-used table into a chair. Rather hastily Julian sat down and immediately produced some documents from his messenger bag that kept slipping off the man's shoulder. As the man was sorting his paperwork Barty saw Winky's head pop round the corner. She mouthed "I'm sorry master" and ran off to do some work he presumed.

"Right... *clears throat* Mr Bartemius Crouch Junior. Born 1962 to Mr Bartemius Crouch senior and Mrs Crouch. Graduated from Hogwarts and received the Dark Mark in 1981. Also in the same year you were prosecuted with torturing the Auror's Alice and Frank Longbottom into madness. Your father sentenced you to a life imprisonment in Azkaban, but miraculously you escaped Azkaban and returned to the side of the Dark Lord. In his orders you impersonated the Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and successfully manipulated the Tri-Wizard Tournament to ensure Mr Harry Potter to touch the Tri-Wizard cup, which was a port key. It transported both Mr Potter and Mr Cedric Diggory to a certain graveyard where Mr Diggory was murdered and the Dark Lord was restored. After being discovered by Professor Dumbledore the public was led to believe you received the Dementors kiss but because of yourself being a Horcrux your soul was completely intact and you were moved back to Azkaban to spend a further Five years imprisoned...Till the Ministry issued the rehabilitation system and you were released back into the Wizarding world four months ago... Am I correct?"

Throughout Julian's speech, Violet took one of Barty's hands and gave it an occasional supportive squeeze when Barty's face dropped.

"You didn't have to read all that information out loud." Violet spoke calmly to ease the mood.

"It's essential for Mr Crouch to understand what he has done and what he needs to leave behind... And who might you be? If you are of no importance then you should leave"

"How dare you!" Barty roared. Violet ignored Julian's comment and began questioning him.

"Don't you think he already knows what he's done wrong?"

"He might do... But I just wanted to make sure he knew first of all... If you must know I have had some cases where they are in complete denial. They won't even agree to their own name as being right... It's just ministry procedure... Now please answer who you are? I need to record who Mr Crouch is now spending time with. "Julian slipped a quill from under his paperwork and made himself comfortable to begin writing.

"My name is Miss Violet Walter and I'm Barty's girlfriend."

"And if you ever talk to her again like that I will personally see to that you are fired from your current job." Barty leaned forward to intimidate Julian but it seemed to have no desired effect. Violet pulled Barty back to lean back onto the sofa so that he was closer to her, so she could comfort him.

"It doesn't matter Barty... Let's just get this done... Do continue Mr McGarty."

"Right... You are of some importance to Mr Crouch. How long has this relationship been official?"

"About a month now" Barty growled slightly with annoyance.

"Good... I see you have got a home for yourself and have sorted yourself out financially... but do you have a job yet?"

"I've been looking for one but none of them have sparked my interest."

"What would be your ideal job?"

"I had my ideal job once but it was when I was in disguise. I loved being a Professor at Hogwarts and if I hadn't chosen the path that I chose, I would have been a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. But I suppose if I didn't do my assigned job by the Dark Lord I would have never had met Violet."

"This is where you two met?"

"Yes... Violet was among the friends and year group of Mr Harry Potter. I use to teacher her for that year but just before Professor Dumbledore found out the real me, Violet here had worked it out as well and tried to help Harry. I was my manic deatheater self so I didn't really care about her at first but after I was released I had to see her."

"Right..." Julian had a hard time writing so much in a short time when he resulted in making the quill magic and able to write by its self. "I have a few more questions."

"Have you ever had any violent thoughts in the past four months?"

"Yes"

"Please do explain"

"It happened a month ago. It was only once but it was when a Wizard tried to kill Violet for not obeying him."

"Right... Have you ever used violence e.g. physical fighting and or have used your wand to cast a harmful spell?"

"Only against the man... I pushed him into a wall and stunned him... But I didn't torture him... I don't want to go back to my old ways."

"Did you want to cast an unforgivable curse on the Wizard?"

"At the time yes... But Violet stopped me."

"Ok... Do you remorse the death of The Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I was wrong to put my trust in him... I treated him like he was my real father... I showed loyalty but he didn't return the favour. He let me rot away in that Azkaban cell... He ruined my life. But now that he is gone I can have a new life... With Violet" Barty glanced over to Violet to see she had a sweet smile on her face.

"You speak very fondly of Miss Walters. As I can tell she is a great influence to you that is speeding up your rehabilitation. Tell me, because you are now free. What do you want to happen in the future concerning you and Miss Walters?

"Um... Well...Ummm...I just hope she's still around. That she hasn't run off with some one of her same age... I suppose... I would love to have a family with Violet. It would mean the world to me. But if she doesn't want that then I won't push her. I'd much prefer her happy than her sad."

"Very well." Julian pulled out his wand and flicked it causing all of the pieces of paper to fly back into his bag and for the quill to disappear. "It had been nice meeting you Mr Crouch and Miss Walters. Although we didn't get up to a great start at first I believe we made some progress. Although you seem to be getting on just fine I would like to arrange another meeting in another four months for a one last check up... Well good day Mr Crouch and Miss Walters" And with that he apparated.

Barty let out a long deep sigh and wrapped his arms around Violets waist; pulling her closer to him.

"Glad that's over" He grumbled.

"You ok?" Violet asked while stroking his cheek.

"Yeah... Because I've got you... I... I meant what I said."

"I know you did. But let's not rush things. Yeah?"

"Yeah" Barty leaned forward and kissed Violets nose then followed by her lips. "Still up for that Snogging and experimentation?"

Both Barty and Violet burst out into laughter that continued for the rest of the day as a new step in their relationship was "_experimented."_

**A/N****: I'm so sorry; this has taken me ages to write. I've been a bit stuck with the story as I've only had the other chapters planned and now I need to plan more. And I'm afraid to say that you're going to have to put up with long (hopefully not too long) waits for chapters as I'm now in Year 11, THE IMPORTANT YEAR! Yes so I need to concentrate on exams. And also I'm in 3 shows that will be performed next year, so I'm busy, busy, busy. But I will try and write as much as I can. So please don't lose faith. Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thank you.**


	10. They Return

**Chapter 10: They return**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"mmm...Barty some ones at the door" Violet mumbled as her face was half buried on Barty's chest. It had been only two days since the incident with Julian McGarty, and all the couple did was lie in bed. Occasional they would get up to have their meals but it would always result into running up to the bedroom, to cuddle or something else.

"Why can't people let us be... The beds so comfy with you snuggling next to me." Barty continued to stroke Violet's forehead. Kissing her lips, Violet stirred and freed herself out of Barty's hold. "Hey! Who said you could go" Barty tried to pull Violet back but she was too far away. Giggling she slipped on some stripy pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt with the words "Wakey Wakey" circling an alarm clock on it.

"I'll be back in a minute" Violet leaned onto the bed and kissed Barty before she grabbed her wand and left their bedroom.

"God she's going to be the death of me." Barty grumbled and decided to get out of bed. Wrapping his tall, slim figure in a long silk black nightgown. He also grabbed his wand and followed Violet down stairs.

"Hermione? What are you doing here for?" Violet questioned as she saw her friend nervously shuffle her feet at the opening of the door. Hermione flicked a delicate brown curly lock off of her slightly pale face.

"I...I mean... WE... have come to apologise." Hermione returned her hand to tightly grip around a silk lilac handbag; her knuckles white with the tension. Pausing for a second, Hermione slide to the side of the door step and revealed a rather sour-faced Ron. Violet knew this day was going to be ruined. Ron didn't even bother making eye contact, his slight nod and gruff was the only greeting Violet got.

"Look to be honest. You don't need to apologise, and I don't want to force Ron into something I know he REALLY does not want to do. It is best if you leave." Violet's hand tried to reach for the door but was unsuccessful as Hermione barged her way into the house.

"We know that's not an option. We survived the war, the toughest and most challenging time of our lives. We can't afford to fall out now." Still clutching the bag, Hermione wandered around the main hall looking for any signs of Barty's presence.

"I think Barty's in the kitchen... It's just in that room over there" Violet pointed over to the only open door.

"Thank you" Hermione strolled by with Ron slowly stomping his way behind her. Before he could get far Violet grabbed Ron and spun him around to face her.

"Now I know Hermione has put you up to this...but please don't ruin this. I can understand how you feel towards Barty; I really can because I felt the same way. But I chose to give him another chance. All I'm asking is that you do the same." Violet knew that she hit a nerve when Ron flinched. He looked up to face her with tears verging on the edge of his eyelids.

"Fred died by the likes of someone like him. How can I forget that my Brother was killed by Deatheaters and now you want me to be friends with one?... Bloody Hell Violet! What has he done to you? He's corrupted your mind. Do you seriously believe he cares for you? Open your eyes! Deatheaters are incapable of caring for someone. They are cold-hearted malicious killers, and he is one of them."

"NO! HE ISN'T ONE OF THEM!" Violet screamed, punching her hands to his chest. Ron grabbed her hands preventing them from doing anything, but they would shake due to the equal amount of strength produced by both of them. " You don't know him Ron. How can you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true... How do you know that he isn't planning on murdering you in your sleep? Huh? Never thought of that did you. You've become blind. He doesn't want you. His Deatheater tenancies will come through soon. He probably only wants you for your money and support, so when he becomes rich and powerful again he'll be done with you. And if he doesn't kill you, he'll surly break your heart."

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because I love you!" Ron's breath caught in his throat as he finished his sentence. Violet immediately released her hands from his grasp.

"No...No... why would you say that...No"

"Because it's true." Ron reached out to Violet but she slapped it away.

"...But...But what about Hermione? I heard rumours that you were going to propose to her soon."

"I started loving Hermione just before the war, but I loved you in our school years and I still love you now."

"No...Not me..." Violet hid her face in her hands, wishing that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up snuggling next to Barty.

"Violet you don't deserve him. He won't treat you right..."

"And oh what you will?!" Violet removed her hands and stared at Ron with anger. "If this is true you've done a pretty bad job of showing your affections... Least Barty has tried. Even if he doesn't love me It surly feels like he does when I'm around" At that comment Ron went silent. It was true that he didn't show any signs of affection, but it was true to anyone he dated. He was just very stubborn. "Is this argument with you and Barty really down to your jealousy?"

"I...I...Ummm..."

"Don't bother answering it... I know the answer, don't waste your breath."

At that very moment Barty walked in to find Violet leaning against a wall for support, her eyes red from crying.

"What the F**K have you done?" Barty roared as he jumped for Ron, missing him by millimetres. After sliding on the floor Barty tried again and managed to push Ron into a nearby wall. When Barty steadied himself he leaped for Ron again and slammed him into the wall. Causing Ron's head to bash against the hard surface. Ron let out a startled yelp that caused Hermione to dash into the hall.

"What's going on?"

"This Ba***rd is ruining Violet's life. What did you say to her?... TELL ME!" Barty punched Ron in the nose. Blood now plastered across his face, Ron bite his lip to prevent a scream of pain being released. "TELL ME"

"Barty please stop it." Violet hiccupped on her cry.

"No...I'm sick of Ron trying to take you away from me." Barty grabbed Ron's head and shoved it to the floor. This time Ron couldn't suppress the cry. Hermione tried to run to the aid but before she got to Ron she was wrapped up in ropes that Barty had casted from his wand.

"Barty release Hermione! Stop this now! Stop it!" Violet struggled to her feet and was about to help Ron when Barty got in the way.

"You didn't think I heard your little conversation. He wants to take you away from me... You promised you would stay with me."

"I never said I was going to go with him. Barty I love you, and you only."

"Why did you doubt me? You know I love you with all my heart. Why would you say that I might not? You don't have to answer it. I know it's him putting doubt into you."

"Violet this is proof of what I was saying... He's too dangerous to be around... He'll kill us all" Ron occasionally spat out blood when he spoke. He stumbled over to free Hermione from the ropes.

"Well? Who do you believe?... Go on..." Barty crossed his arms and stared at Violet.

"I don't know" Violet crocked as the sobbing had started to effect her voice.

"So is this it? You're going to leave me because of what he said. Have the past couple of days meant nothing to you... You know I thought I might have found my one true love, I thought you were my soul mate, but you can't be if you don't believe me." Fresh tears had now appeared round Violets eyes. The things that he was saying made her feel like crumpling to the ground and crying for days on end.

"Barty I do believe you... And I'm not leaving you... You just need to calm down... I need you."

"No you don't need me... I need you but it seems like I can't have you. You would still live. You would still have a life if we never met again. You would have friends and a family. While I'll have nothing."

Ron had moved to stand beside Violet, ready to protect her if Barty decided to attack her.

"But you won't be alone." Ron chipped in. "You'll always have the deatheaters... Once a Deatheater always a Deatheater."

"Ron shut up...You're not helping."

"Maybe I was wrong to change... I've messed my life up so much that I can't mend it. You want to treat me like an enemy Ron, then you've got yourself a Deatheater." Barty smirked and his tongue licked out like a snake. Barty quickly raised his wand and cast a spell at Ron. Ron wouldn't have been quick enough to get his wand out or dodge but thanks to Violet he was saved. Barty continued to cast spells at Ron and all of them were blocked by Violet.

"Barty don't do this... You don't want this...You said so yourself." After Violets comment Barty's spells became more frantic and Ron, Violet and Hermione all had to dodge out of the way. Violet dropped her wand when she got up from the floor and found Barty looming over her.

"We'll see about that in time" With one last flick of his tongue he was gone.

Violet couldn't believe it. She doubled over and cried. Cried for the fact that she had now lost the man she loved, and that she would never have the life she dreamed of with Barty. Hermione tentatively placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We've got to go...We can't stay here... We know where he will go. He will find out sooner or later and staying here is a bad idea."

"What are you talking about... Why should I trust you too? Especially you" Violet pointed over to Ron weakly. "I've lost the man I love... and because of your stupid action he's now a massive threat to us."

"Believe me I am certainly not happy with Ron's behaviour and we will surely have a conversation about it at some point. But now's not the time."

"Why? What is going on?"

"We came here to apologise and... warn you."

"Of what?"

"This" Ron limped over and revealed a newspaper from the back of his jeans.

"Oh God!"

_It's all over. It has to be. No way is she going to except me now. Because of my anger I've lost her, Because of my stupid jealousy and paranoia she's gone._

Barty continued to walk down Diagon alley, all alone. It had started to rain so the alley was nearly empty. Only a few who held books or coats above their heads appeared on the street. Barty had no protection from the rain. He didn't care. With the misery that he felt he wouldn't mind getting ill from the rain, anything to make his cold-heart stop beating.

Barty paused and sighed.

_Just when things were going so perfect. Why did I have to have a go at her? She knows I love her and I know that she loves me. Why couldn't I believe that at the time?_

Barty let out a sob. He looked up to the sky; covered in thick dark grey clouds.

_That's what I'll always be... Dark._

As Barty lowered his head, something caught his eye. He walked a bit further and noticed it was the book's shop sign rocking uncontrollable by the rain and wind. The same book shop he bumped into Violet not so long ago.

_Violet._

Barty could feel a lump forming in his throat. He reached out to the glass, wiped off any condensation and peered through into the shop. The first thing he was confronted with was two newspapers. The first had an article written about the Golden Boys; Harry and Ron and their affect on the war. Looking at Ron's smug face on the moving picture, anger boiled its way through Barty's body. He had lost everything due to Ron and he was sure to make his life a living hell. Barty looked to his left to see the other newspaper. At the head line Barty smirked and let out a short chuckle.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange the new Dark Lord- The Deatheaters return"_

"Perfect"

**A/N: thank you so much for waiting. I'm sorry it took me so long to do. I got stuck on what to do, but this sort of came out. Sorry it's dark. I just wanted to add some excitement to the story. There has to be a problem, it can't all be lovey dovey. As you can guess the Deatheaters are coming back and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Violet ( plus all the other good guys) are on the run again. Thank you for reading. Feel free to write a review. And It hopefully won't be long till the next chapter. Till next time my friends x**


	11. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 11- Here We Go Again.**

"Come on Violet. Stop dragging your feet and get a move on... We have to warn the others"

Violet didn't listen to Hermione's moans. She felt dead inside. Like her heart had shattered into millions of pieces and Barty had swept the fragments up and snatched them away from her. She was empty. She was cold. She was nothing without Barty.

_How can a man I hardly knew at the time change my life so dramatically. He's become my everything... Well he was my everything._

"Now I bet Barty will find out about the deatheaters' return fairly soon. That means we don't have much time to get to a hiding place."

"Hiding place... Why do we need to go there?" Ron muttered while jogging to keep up with Hermione's pace; clearly trying to avoid being next to Violet. The only times Violet would look up was when Ron was venturing to close to her. She wanted him far away from her. Her dark side even wanted to never see him again. But she had too, defiantly with this new problem occurring.

"As you said repeatedly to Violet back in Crouch manner, Barty isn't to be trusted. The way he reacted, I wouldn't be surprised if he immediately told them our locations. We can't afford to put our friends and family at anymore risk. They're just got over the Great War, they don't need any more heart ache." Hermione slowed down when she glanced over to see Violet nearly bursting into tears. " I know you don't want to hear this but you have to let him go... The way he turned terrified me. If it was true about before then he really has gone bonkers...You said to trust him, but just because he got a little jealous he completely turned against you... Maybe...Maybe Ron was right...Maybe he can't care because he has too much of a dark soul."

"Stop it"

"But it's true Violet... Listen to Hermione... He may have been fine with you but with that short temper and his past record I would stay well away from him. Violet he's dangerous can't you see that?" Ron frowned at how Violet still disagreed with what he said.

"I...I just want to go home" Violet hiccupped. Occasionally wiping her tears away with her pyjama t-shirt. She didn't care if she looked ridiculous, she just wanted to run away and be alone.

"I know...But we can't go home. Barty knows where you live and I'm guaranteed he will send Deatheaters. It's the same for our homes too. "

"So we're on the run again" Ron slightly laughed to lighten the mood.

"I suppose we are... Coming?"

_What am I doing here? I should be at home, having dinner with Violet. Oh Violet what have I done to us? No! What has she done to us? How could I believe that a golden girl could fall in love with me? I'm a deatheater for Merlin's sake! We can't love, meaning I can't be loved in return._

Barty was now standing outside Malfoy Mansion. Although no longer owned by the Malfoys, it's residents were still dark witches and wizards. It remained to be the headquarters of Voldermort's followers. It amused Barty how this place was still safe from the Ministry. It was true that every Ministry worker (including the Auror's) were too scared to enter this mighty place.

As its new residents come and go the bushes and plants, once ripe and pleasant now withered and over growing, dark to match the exterior and interior of the mansion. As said it was just as dull and miserable inside. The decor painted brown or black. Creepy statues guarded most corners in the building, one in at least every room. Portraits of the Malfoy and Black family hang loosely on rusted nails, creaking, preparing to give up at any moment.

For Barty this place always made him feel self conscious. The statues and the paintings, it all made him feel that he was being watched. The building's discomforting atmosphere gave any weary visitor a chill right down to their bones.

"Ahh Barty... Darling...So good to see you back to where you belong." Bellatrix gracefully strode down the pearl white marble stairs and circled Barty, much like a hunter circling its prey.

"Bellatrix... So good to see a dead women." Barty smirked as Bellatrix suddenly stopped in front of him and her head leaned to the side. One of her locks fell across her face. But her dead brown eyes stayed pinned to Barty.

"You can talk 'No Soul'" She whispered the ending sending a chill through Barty's body. "I thought it was only time till you returned to us... You're ever such a loyal dog." Bellatrix spoke the last bit in a mocking manner. Barty grumbled at her comment.

"I am not a loyal dog."

"Whatever you say Darling... But you were always at the Dark Lords side when he didn't send you off to 'Fetch' something. Hell you probably even tried to shag him as well." She burst into a Painful laugh.

"That's enough Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix mocked pity towards Barty. "Is Barty getting upset?... What happened to you Barty? You use to be so daring. You didn't take any s**t from anybody. Where's my snake tongue boy."

Barty thought about mentioning Violet.

_Violet's the one that has changed me, I could tell her that. It's vague enough. No! I can't afford letting Bellatrix know. If Violet died... Well... I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Oh God what have I done!_

"Oh something struck a nerve. Barty does have feelings... I never knew! Care to tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not Bellatrix"

"Oh come on... Ok I can understand you being protective but please stop with the Bellatrix. What happened to calling me Bella?"

"That was when we were... But we're not anymore"

"I'll finish your sentence for you then... It was when we were lovers." Bellatrix confidently strolled over to Barty; swaying her arms in time with her movements. "Remember those times Barty... We couldn't get enough of each other."

"That was because I was eighteen... I was young and innocent... You chose me because I was new to being a deatheater. I was vulnerable and therefore I did love you at the time... But not anymore." Barty tried to shove her away but it failed. Grabbing Barty she shoved him into the nearest wall. Her face millimetres from his making him slightly cower from her.

"But you loved it... You use to beg for it... Remember Barty I made you what you are now. I made you the perfect Deatheater. The Dark Lord would have never noticed you if it wasn't for me."

_Then my life would have been better._

Barty didn't say anything out loud in fear of ruining his chances of coming back to the Deatheaters.

"Hmm? You going to speak Snake Tongue Boy"

"Bellatrix leave him alone... We don't want you frightening him... Barty's a powerful pure blood wizard believe me we need him. Our new recruits are not as good as they use to be." Yaxley appeared at the top of the stairs, crossing his arms with annoyance.

"Yes...Yes... We'll be up there in a minute." Bellatrix waved off to Yaxley to tell him to go away. Reluctantly he did so. Bellatrix seductively looked back at Barty. Grabbing his tie (Barty was now dressed in a black suit that he bought before he arrived at the mansion) she pulled him close so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Welcome Home Barty" she licked his ear, gave him a quick peck on the cheeky and left him to stare blankly for a few seconds; Thinking only one thing.

_Violet what am I doing to you?_

"Harry! Harry!... Can you hear me...Ginny! Anyone?... please open the door." Hermione frantically punched the door. Violet who had cheered up a bit was surprise the door didn't break from the hits. Shortly after the door swung open to reveal a slightly scruffy Harry.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione... I was just sleeping... It's not dangerous." Harry rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep lingering on the corners of his eye lids. Vaguely trying to pat his hair down so it didn't look so wild, Harry looked over to see Violet rocking to and thro behind Ron.

"What's up? Where's Barty? I thought you too were inseparable?" Violet burst into tears.

_Yeah we were... But then it all went wrong._

"That's the thing... Barty has re-joined the Deatheaters."

"WHAT?... Why?... Hermione there aren't any more Deatheaters... They all disappeared after Voldermort's down fall."

"Oh they are still around... And Bellatrix LeStrange is the new leader." Hermione tensed at the name. Memories of the torture she went through by Bellatrix still haunted her dreams. Still the words 'Mudblood' hadn't healed from her arm but it was fading.

"Right..." Harry said sleepily. " And why did Barty Join them?"

"That...That you can ask Ron" Violet finally spoke. Harry turned his head to face Ron. Ron immediately lowered his head and shuffled his feet.

"Umm... we sort of had a fight."

"For Merlin's sake Ron... Couldn't you have just given him the chance?"

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny stumbled into view as she yawned.

"Ron's had an argument with Barty. Barty has now gone and joined the newly formed Deatheaters and we're basically doomed." Violet chipped in. "Apparently"

"Oh Boy here we go again."

**A/N: told you it won't be long till the next chapter. Yep I brought Bellatrix back from the grave. It's more interesting with her as the leader of the deatheaters. I am hoping to go for Violet being jealous of Barty with Bellatrix and Barty Jealous of Ron with Violet. You get me anyhow. Thank you so much for reading and I would very much appreciate more reviews. Tell me how the story's going. Thank you again. x**


	12. The Burrow and Quibbler

**Chapter 12- The Burrow and Quibbler**

"I've written to Luna and Neville... They should get my letter in the next day or so... It should give them some time to evacuate their house and refuge someplace safer... Harry, I used yours and Ginny's owl as it's the safest one to use as the deatheaters know what mine and Violet's look like." Hermione confidently spoke as she paced to and fro just in front of the couch that everyone was sitting on. The gang had decided to stay at Harry's and Ginny's for the night. Giving them time to pack essentials and collaborate to produce a suitable plan. They had decide to vacate to Ron's parents house for a few nights then rent a small apartment near Diagon alley, with money which they all chipped in with.

"That means everyone's informed... Time to go" Harry patted Ginny's leg for reassurance. She returned a small smile to signify she was ready. It was hard for them to leave their house. They had only lived there for a six weeks. They even planned on raising a family in this area but it seemed that future would never happen for them now. When life seemed to be getting better, life would yet again return with heartache and sorrow.

"Ron get your things together... And make sure you do not eat all the food we have put in your rucksack. We need the stuff to last a few weeks" Hermione said rather hastily. She didn't like the idea of going on the run again, but they had no choice.

"Well we will see you guys at the burrow" Ron and Hermione were the first to apparate. They decided to go in small groups, so that if any problems did occur they all weren't in threatening positions and so that others could save them. Harry and Ginny held hands tightly as they made their way to where Ron and Hermione had been. Violet slowly slipped her rucksack onto her shoulder; it was carelessly placed as it kept sliding down her arm. Taking a deep breath, she watched as Harry gave Ginny a weary look.

"You go on a head love... I just want to have a word with Violet." Ginny nodded as she understood and apparated to leave Harry and Violet alone.

"I'm sorry"

"For what Violet?"

"All this... It's my fault... If I hadn't had gotten involved... If I had never made Barty and Ron meet then none of this would be happening... You wouldn't be leaving your homes... You'd have your life."

"Violet" Harry shook his head with disapproval. Placing both hands on her arms he spoke with a calm tone. "It is not your fault, even if the argument never happened and Barty was still with you, it wouldn't change the fact that the Deatheaters have returned. It would just mean we would have him on our side. But he's not. But we still fight on... We never give up... We tried to defeat them when we were kids basically, we can do it again now. We are strong, more mature and we work as one... We need you Violet. Don't back out now. You can't take the blame... Barty obviously wasn't ready, he maybe in a few months or even a couple of years. I believe he will get better; he just needs to see what he's doing. What he's doing to himself, and what he's doing to you."

"He just sounded so genuine when he told me everything. I fell for the trap in thinking he did want to get better... Maybe he does. But at the moment... He's... He's breaking my heart"

"I know..." Harry started rubbing his hands on her arms in a friendly I'm here for you kind of way. "But if he truly loves you, then he will come back, he will change and become the man he wants to be... For you, just give it time."

Tears were building up in Violet's eyes, teetering on the edge, ready to slide down her now red cheeked face. "Yeah... I guess so."

"Coming?" Harry extended his arm out towards Violet, and she happily accepted it. Holding on tight; Violet felt the whole world spinning. She could feel the floor beneath her crumbling away. When she first apparated this sensation of being pulled at by every angle possible made her nauseous, but now it seemed like a daily task, no real effort required. When she felt something solid hit her feet she knew she had made it. They appeared in the kitchen of the burrow. Mrs Weasley was too busy casting spells at all the kitchen appliances to notice the slight popping sound as they arrived. After finally getting the dishwasher to start she turned round and shrieked.

"Merlin's beard... You too are just as bad as George and Fred when they could use magic." Violet noticed a slight glance from Mrs Weasley. She knew she was thinking of Fred. She surprised Violet in many ways. How strong minded she was, was one of them. Yes she mourned for a week after Fred's death but it was like she got back up, brushed herself off and carried on in life. Only in these brief moments with a flicker in her eyes could Violet see the true misery the woman was going through. "Oh Violet you look a mess... tear strained eyes really don't look good on people, especially you. Come on you two go into the living room with the others and I'll bring a nice glass of butter beer for you through." Violet nodded her appreciation and strolled into the next room where she could hear voices coming from. When she entered she saw Arthur Weasley slumped on an arm chair; reading an article in the latest issue of the Quibbler. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all perched upon one sofa, all reading another wizard newspaper. Violet could tell it was a magical newspaper as she saw the pictures occasionally move. All their faces were stiff and lacked any enjoyment what so ever. Violet already knew it was going to be bad news.

"What's up?" Violet finally spoke up as she couldn't take the silence anymore. Silence makes her think. And all she can think about is Barty which makes her chest feel even more hollow and painful.

"This dear" Mr Weasley folds the edition of the Quibbler so that the page he was reading faces Violet. She skims the title and the first paragraph. She gasps and shakes her head. Harry comes rushing over to read the article as well. Once he is finished, his face turns red, his hands clench so much that his knuckles turn white.

_**Deatheaters new blood spilled.**_

"No...No... It's happening again." Violet openly cried into her hands, trying to obscure her face from view.

"I'm afraid it's already gotten worse... I was called into the Ministry earlier today to investigate a further seven victims which they believe have been brutally murdered by the followers of Bellatrix Lestrange. Four magical and three Muggles plus the family in the article, which makes it eleven. Eleven poor souls were the new blood for the new Deatheaters. Two of which of the fallen victims was five year old Jackie Sway and her brother seven year old Tobias Sway... It's gotten so bad that everyone working for the Ministry is being asked to investigate into the murders. Luckily we still have Aurors, although their numbers have decreased as we hoped we wouldn't use them as much... It's been a long day for many families, and I'm sure it isn't going to stop. This is only the beginning of something big."

"We will do everything we can to bring these monsters to justice... We cannot allow them to kill any more innocent people." Harry concluded, still red from fiery.

"Do you have an address of one of the Victims... maybe we can go there and look for clues on Bellatrix whereabouts or who they will attack next?" Hermione slightly squeaked as she spoke. The thought of more people dying made her feel uneasy.

"Yes... here it is in the article." Mr Weasley carefully ripped a strip of paper from the magazine. He handed it to Violet who before quickly shoving it into her pocket, check to see it was an address.

"Our first mission then" Ron sighed as he got up, making too much of a scene about something small. Clustering together they all connected arms. Reading the address once again Violet apparated and carried the others with her.

"Here we are nice brews of Butter beer... Where'd they go? Arthur where did they go?" Molly Weasley nearly slammed the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Leaving it there she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Mr Weasley

"Gone to save the magical world again" Mr Weasley chuckled and resumed reading the newspaper.

**A/N: next chapter will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow. I am absolutely shattered so sorry for the mistakes in this piece. Also the next chapter will be much more interesting than this chapter. Thanks for reading. x**


	13. Mr Sherlock Holmes

**Chapter 13- "Mr Sherlock Holmes"**

Harry was the first to push open the door. With the slightest nudge the door creaked open. Half off its hinges; the door was ready to collapse.

"The door has obviously been kicked in" Ron played with the door for a few seconds testing the squeaking sound before Ginny whacked him on the arm to keep moving. The place was a mess, glass shards scattered everywhere. No bodies but the amount of blood smeared on the walls and carpets was enough to deduce the worse.

"Well done Ron... maybe when we get back to the burrow will give you a sticker, Mr Sherlock Holmes." Violet bit her lip from saying anything else. The atmosphere was unnerving and she couldn't help but feel that they weren't alone.

"I'm sorry who?" Ron grumbled when he stepped in a puddle of fresh blood.

"It's a fictional Muggle character Ron... and mind where you step." Hermione grovelled as the stench of rotting flesh was giving her a head ache.

"Wait a minute... you stepped in something?" Violet spun around and as quickly as she could, minding not to step on anything, jumped over to Ron. "Let's have a look at that." Ron lifted his shoe; some of the blood became gloop and tried to remain on his shoe creating a wiggly string connecting the two. The others contorted the faces to disgusts and both Hermione and Ginny had to look away.

"That...That's blood...But it's fresh... The article says it happened last night. The blood would have dried out." Harry nervously wondered over to Violet who was still perplexed at the liquid.

"That means something happened not so long ago" Violet frowned as she tried to think. Everyone went silent to help. And there it was a dripping sound. Violet turned her head to see another patch of blood being made next to her. Small drops falling from the ceil. She could already guess what that meant but she had to look. Raising her head, she saw a sight she would never have dreamed of. There stuck to the ceiling, tied up in thin black ropes was an Auror. His uniform ripped, smothered in his own blood. Any bare skin showing was covered in deep cuts allowing the blood to drip all around the group. His eyes still open, wide with terror. Anyone would think he was still alive, but his ghost like skin would say otherwise. Violet tried to gulp but her mouth was dry. If they had only gotten here sooner they might have been able to safe this poor man.

"Oh God" Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and quietly started to cry. Ron rushed over to comfort her.

"You were right... This did happen not so long ago... Which means who ever done this has either left or is still in the building." When Hermione finished talking a faint crash came from the stairs on the other side of the room. The gang huddled together to protect one another. The noise happened again, becoming louder as it came down the stairs. Voices could now be heard. That one voice that sent chills down Hermione's body. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Bellatrix gracefully swirled around to face the now terrified gang with a wide smirk on her face.

"Well isn't it itty bitty Potter and his friends... Come to defeat me have you potter?" Bellatrix chuckled as the gang stepped back. Violet was crammed at the back. As the group continued to step backwards she felt hardness behind her. She froze she reached out behind her to feel what was there. To her relief it was only the wall.

_Wait! The wall... That means no easy way out... oh boy we're doomed._

"We're not scared of you Bellatrix... We'll take you down just like we did Voldermort" Ron chipped in trying to sound confident but in fact his voice changed pitches when he spoke.

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME TRAITOR! Mr Ronald Weasley... How's your dead brother?" Again she chuckled. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hand for reassurance and to stop him lunging for her. "Touched a nerve I see" As Bellatrix whipped her wand out of a small hidden pocket in her dress; multiple footsteps could be heard from the stairs behind her. "Allow me to introduce you to the people who will be taking your lives today." Two men and a woman appeared. Violet could just about see them and recognised them all. Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley and Alecto stood proudly behind Bellatrix, smiling as they eyed up their prey. But that wasn't all another set of footsteps started just as Bellatrix shouted "Attack". Being the one at the back, Violet dodged out of the way. The others being too preoccupied in their own battles didn't notice Violet was standing alone. Harry was fighting Bellatrix, Hermione with Alecto, Ginny with Wormtail and Ron with Yaxley. The footsteps got louder as the person reached the bottom of the stairs. Violet didn't have time to see who it was as Yaxley noticed her and casted a spell towards her. She dodged it but became unsteady and was about to fall to the ground when a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her up right. Violet sighed with relief then panic spread through her.

_Who caught me?_

Looking up she was greeted with a familiar face. Anger boiled its way up her body, filling her, fuelling her ever action. She yanked herself out of his hold and started casting random spells, not caring what they were, only wanting them to hit him.

"Violet! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, only just managing to block every spell that was heading his way.

"Leave me alone" Violet screamed. The other battles going on in the same room muffled her cry. Tears spilling over her eyelids, she stopped and crouched to the floor. The man lowered his wand and slowly wandered over to her. He was about to bend down and place his hand on her shoulder when Hermione ran in between them and kicked him in the face. She picked Violet up and assisted her over to the others. Violet caught a glimpse of Alecto lying on the floor trying to get up after falling and breaking a table in the corner. Just before she was reunited with the others she looked to the man who had saved her from the fall. His face red from where Hermione had kicked him. He caught eyes with Violet and held out his arm, almost like he was reaching out for her. Violet shook her head and held onto Harry for support. The fights had stopped as both groups stared at each other. Harry and Ron had taken the most beating. Both of them leaning over, obviously been caught with a spell in the stomach. Alecto had now gotten up, her lip cut and bleeding. Occasionally her tongue would gather any blood trickling down her chin and swallow it.

"Giving up so soon Potter" Yaxley confidently changed his posture, so that his free hand rested in his suit pocket. "You kids had enough?" The other deatheaters laughed except for the man, still staring at Violet. His face had gotten paler since Violet last seen him. Just before Hermione was able to apparate them out of there Bellatrix casted a spell towards Ginny. She doubled over in agony, screaming pleas for the spell to be lifted. Bellatrix ignored her and nodded to the others to do the same. "Crucio" All except Violet began yelling and screaming in pain. Hermione grabbed a nearby lamp to try and support her body but she fell as the pain swept through her body. Ginny was released when Bellatrix stopped to stare at the man.

"Any day now Barty"

"No...Not her... stop this" He pleaded as she pointed her wand toward Violet. She raised her head proudly expecting the spell.

"I think the time away from us as made you soft... we'll soon change that Barty" Barty's gaze went from Bellatrix to Violets, his worried look almost made Violet feel sorry for him. But her thoughts quickly changed to intolerable pain, as the spell was casted. Violet could just hear the shouts from Barty and Ginny telling her to stop.

"Bella stop now!" Barty stomped over to Bellatrix and grabbed her wand, causing Violet to be freed. With this action the others were freed from the spells as all the deatheaters stared at Barty. Hermione and Ginny stumbled over to Violet to help her up.

"Barty you need to remember where your alliance stands" Bellatrix grabbed Barty's face and forced him to look at Violet. "I know what she means to you... I would call you a traitor but we need you... forget about her... You're with us now, where you belong... You belong to me not her" Bellatrix twisted his face to hers and kissed him, hard and needy. At first Barty felt disgusted but he knew he had to give in to keep Violet safe. But she didn't see it like that. Violet looked on in shock, she was not only losing the one she loved but to a deatheater. Fresh tears threatened to fall down her face. Ginny gripped her shoulder and squeezed. Bellatrix's plan wasn't to kill them... it was too break Violet's heart. She knew they would come and planned Barty to be with them. She knew about them because she needs to get to Barty, and this way would surly work. When Bellatrix's lips left Barty's, Violet tried to lunge for her, not caring what she did, but Ginny's hold was strong on her. "Barty you need a real women" Bellatrix gripped Barty's hands and made them grip her breast. "Not some traitor kid" releasing one of his hands he let her finger trace a line down his face. Addressing the others Bellatrix ordered them to kill. Taking that as her cue Hermione grabbed everybody close and apparated while Violet screamed.

"Barty!"

**A/N: sorry its short... had school work to do as it's back to school tomorrow... What Joy! **** Thanks for reading, and thank you Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey for the recent reviews. I love getting feed-back on your reactions to the story. Love you all x**


	14. Hearing Voices

**Chapter 14- Hearing Voices**

"Just get away from me" Violet screamed as she violently shook Hermione's grip off of her. She could do nothing but collapse to the floor and cry. "He cares, he still cares... I know he does... Why would he do that! Why would he kiss her back?" Her cries got louder and Harry and Ginny resulted in having to cover their ears from the sharp painful sounds.

"Violet you have to be strong... Bellatrix is playing a mind trick on you. She's trying to manipulate everyone to get her way... We got to stop her and the only way we can do that is to be strong and work as a team."

"How can I work with someone that caused this whole problem?" Violets tear stained eyes glanced at Ron. He cowered his head down, trying not to look at her.

"I... I thought I was doing the right thing" Ron mumbled as Violet continued to stare at him.

"Well it obviously didn't work" Violet sniffed and trying to wipe away her tears with the corner of her t-shirt.

"Sorry for looking out for you... I only wanted to make you safe."

"Ron I think it's best if you just leave the room. Harry, Ginny could you do the same." Hermione ordered. It wasn't long till Hermione and Violet were left alone. Violet stumbled to get up but ended up getting help from Hermione as she was too weak. Guiding her to the sofa, Hermione gently sat Violet down. "I know you don't want to hear this... The others tell you to forget about Barty because they do care for you. He is breaking your heart and you cannot go through with it anymore. You will become ill, he wouldn't want that for you.

"What?"

"I can see you love him, and he did something brave for you. He stood up against Bellatrix to stop you getting hurt. He still cares for you. That's why I believe maybe we could fight to get him back."

Violet placed her palm onto her forehead as she was beginning to get a headache.

"Please can I have some alone time"

"Yeah... I suggest you go up to your room and get some sleep. We will stay here another night and go to the Burrow tomorrow. I'll come and check on you later. Think about what I said." Hermione smiled reassuringly to Violet. She only nodded a reply, and Hermione took that as her chance to leave. Being left alone, Violet cried. Loud, harsh, almost screaming. She didn't care, her life felt like it had crumbled at her feet, and she was falling into the abyss. Paralyzed with the aching pain in her chest, her mind wondered to times with Barty. The waking up together on the sofa, the jokes and smiles, even the memories of their love making invaded her mind and tormented her.

_Why?_

Pounding her hands on her head, trying anything for the images of Barty to disappear from her head. She wanted to disappear much like the images in her head. She wished to crept into the shadows and spend the remainder of her ruined life, unnoticed, lonely and unloved.

"WHY!" She screamed as she curled into a ball on the floor. Clenching her fists so that her knuckles were ghostly white. After a few minutes her cries calmed down to sobs, her body ridged with tension. Her forehead placed on the cool, wooden flooring, the material slightly wet from her tears. Everything went quiet. The only noise was Violets rapid breathing becoming calmer and less erratic. Then she heard it.

"_I need you"_

"What?" She sniffed as she raised her head. She was alone in the room, Violet was certain of it.

"_Violet"_

"Who's there?"

"_I would do anything for you"_

"Stop it whoever you are... Stop it now!"

"_But I can still lose you"_

"It's not funny, whoever this is, stop it now"

"_I love you..."_

"Stop it please" Violet sobbed and hid her face in between her arms.

"_My pillow"_

"...Barty... Barty!" Violet frantically searched the room, trying to find any sign of where Barty's voice was coming from.

"_You promised you would stay with me"_ Violets breath caught in her throat. She was hearing him, she was imagining him. Imagining his voice and things he had said to her before.

"I'm going insane...No"

"_...Nothing" _and with a hiss the voice stopped and the room returned to its dismal silence.

"I have to see him"

Barty's house looked bleaker and more sinister since he re-joined the deatheaters. It was empty, so Violet found it easy to sneak inside. She had come alone, it wasn't the wisest idea she had but she had to do it. She wandered through the rooms situated on the ground floor. Drinking in the sights she already missed. She was starting to call this place home before he left, but now it felt forbidden. Making her way upstairs, more painful memories of happy times flooded back. The emptiness in her heart increased when she stood in front of one door. That one door that lead to a room where their relationship blossomed. Upon opening the door, Violet had a surge of regret. She wanted to run and hide from the room, but she had to face her fears much like Barty has too. The room; much like the rest of the house, was gloomy and dark. Walking into the middle of the room, Violet didn't notice the shadowy figure in the corner. Four footsteps was the only warning to Violet before a hand slammed in front of her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She twisted round to face the attacker and almost stopped breathing when she recognised who it was. There, standing with the same expression of shock, was Barty. Although now his skin had return to being incredible pale, bags hang low under his eyes. His eyes dark, conveying a dark, tormented soul within.

"...B...Ba...Barty" Violet reached out to place her hands on his face, but were soon pushed aside.

"Do not touch me"

Slowly Violet lowered her arms, but took a couple of steps closer to him.

"Don't come any closer."

"Barty?"

"No... Leave now... Before I hurt you"

" Barty please... I know you won't hurt me."

"GO!"

"Barty I still love you, can't you see that."

He went silent but never looked away.

"I... I miss you. I still believe in you. No one else will but I will always stand beside you... I'm sorry" Violet gaze dropped as she fell into another wave of tears. That's when she noticed warmth. Barty had embraced her into a hug. Gaining confidence, she too wrapped her arms around his slimmer figure.

"What have I done to us?" Violet heard Barty's mumbled whisper. "I love you... I should be the one who is sorry"

"Don't... Don't take all the blame... It's not your fault, it never was. It's mine. If I had never taken you to meet Ron none of this would have happened..." Violet was interrupted as Barty forcefully kissed her. Not holding anything back, he explored her mouth. Feeling a buzz, as he got to taste her again. Both Barty and Violet moaned with disappointment when they had to stop.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I needed to come here; it's the closest place I have connected to you... I started hearing your voice, I would hear past things you would say... I couldn't stand it so I came here, alone."

"I love you but that was a very idiotic thing to do... You could have been caught and tortured and..."

"BARTY!" A woman's voice screeched through the house. Barty's eyes widened and his breathing became more frequent. Violet started walking to the door to investigate when she was slammed into a wardrobe with Barty pinning her to the inside.

"Stay here... and don't make a sound" He kissed her forehead and closed the doors. As the wood was old, Violet could peer through a tiny hole in one of the wardrobe doors. She saw Barty composing himself before he turned round and faced the door.

"There you are... I was beginning to think you ran away from me pet." Her annoying voice and body posture was enough for Violet to conclude that the woman was Bellatrix.

"I came here for signs of Potter and his gang" His tongue flicked out of his mouth. "Nothing, I thought they would raid this place for clues, but nothing."

"Wasting time Barty... We need you to help us plan our attack on the Ministry, we need someone skilled like you to eliminate the mud-bloods" She spat the last words, as like it was venom in her mouth.

"Whatever you say Bella" Barty made to move but Bellatrix placed one of her hands on his chest.

"Come on my snake boy... Where's your eagerness to kill some Mud-bloods and traitors... I remember when you were new and such tasks would turn you on... Remember those nights?" Her hand seductively glided up his chest and began unbuttoning Barty's shirt.

"That was years ago Bella, I have changed since then."

"Hhmm... That Violet girl made you soft; I think it's time I made you tough again." Violet shivered with discomfort as Bellatrix ripped apart the rest of his shirt, buttons flying across the room. As she placed a hand on Barty's chest once again, he tensed. "You like this Barty... You always did and you always will" Her hands lowered so that they resting just above his waist.

"Not here... Please"

"And whys that? Hiding anything from me?" Bellatrix spun round and stopped when she saw the wardrobe. "Not keeping something important from me? Are we snake boy?"

"No... It's just this room brings back bad memories, I would prefer continuing this in another room." She stopped in her tracks, just in front of the wardrobe. Violet was now crouched in the corner hoping to be hidden in the shadows. Laughing, Bellatrix glided back over to Barty and instantly grabbed his crotch. This caused Barty's Adam's apple to bob up and down. Bellatrix licked her lips as Violet watched on with jealousy boiling up inside her.

"I know she's in here Barty... I want her to see this... She has two choices. One, either stay hidden and watch as I finally take you away from her or two she makes her presence know and she dies. Her choice." As she spoke she started to massage his growing bulge.

_I can't watch this... But I can't let it happen... I have no choice._

"STUPEFY"

**A/N: ****thank you so much for the reviews and thanks for the continued support. I'm sorry it's not very good; I was tired when I wrote this. Till next time. Xx 12ljam**


	15. Welcome To The Team

**Chapter 15- Welcome to the team.**

Bellatrix is too quick. As soon as I exit the wardrobe, as quietly as I can, my wand flies out of my hand and lands somewhere on the floor.

"Oh... Is itty bitty Violet defenceless now." Cackling like a witch, Bellatrix strolled round Violet, eyeing up her prey. "What to do? I could torture you till you beg me for death, I could go ahead and kill you straight away... Or how about I get Barty to do it." She spun on the balls of her feet to smile at Barty. Any colour that was on his face vanished, as Bellatrix paced up to him.

"Just let her go Bellatrix." Barty's chest heaved up and down more frequently as Bellatrix raised her wand at Violet.

"Now why would I let our prey go?" One flick of her wand and Violet was trapped, wrapped in a black silky material. She tried to wriggle free, but this just resulted to her collapsing to the floor.

"You have me Bella, just leave her alone. Please. You don't have to fight to get me."

"Oh but I do... How could you even love someone like this? A traitor, an Enemy, remember what she is..."

"She is none of these things to me." That was when both Barty and Violet shared a glance. Violet's terrified, wide eyed eyes met Barty's sad and panicky eyes. Seeing the terror in her eyes, Barty knew he had to make the right decision.

"You came to me Bartemius Crouch Jr! Remember that." Bellatrix was deliberately provoking Barty, waiting for him to snap.

"Do not call me that!"

"Oh I will... You're becoming a traitor..." Bellatrix chuckled as she circled Barty. "You're becoming your father" That was the last straw. Violet could see Barty's body tense, she was going to tell him to calm down when he attacked. Casting random spells just hoping one of them would hit Bellatrix. At first Bellatrix found it amusing as she dodged all of them. But her laughter soon faded as Barty lunged for her and tackled her to the floor. Pinning both hands above her head, Barty loomed over Bellatrix.

"I will never become anything like my father"

"You belong a deatheater, you belong with me... With her... With Violet you'll become the very man you despise. She's already making you soft. You'll become a family man, and work for the Ministry. You don't want that. I know you Barty, and she will be the end of you."

"That's where you're wrong Bella. You'll be the end of me... And if you ever hurt Violet again, I will personally see to that you are dead. Got that?"

"Yes" Bellatrix weakly replied as she didn't like what he was saying.

"GOT THAT?"

"I SAID YES"

Reaching over to collect Violets wand from the floor, Barty got up, leaving Bellatrix lying on the floor watching his every move. Another flick of Barty's wand this time freed Violet from the black silk. He helped her to her feet and as soon as she was stable, he apparated. Far from his house, far from any deatheaters, far from anyone finding them.

The first thing Violet saw were trees, Lots of them. Barty had apparated them to some kind of forest. Surveying her surrounds, she hadn't noticed Barty sitting down on a fallen tree with his head in his hands. Guilt rushed through her body, as she knew his sadness was down to her mistake. She guessed he didn't want to be around her at the moment so she made to go and find some clue as to where she was. Walking just a few metres away, she heard Barty's voice.

"Violet? Where are you going?"

"I...I thought you wouldn't want me around... I was going to see where we are." Violet stumbled on her words, as she felt she couldn't talk to Barty without more guilt building up. Barty raised his hand and beckoned Violet to come to him. Unsure, Violet slowly approached Barty and sat down next to him. As soon as she got comfortable, Barty wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her closer to him so that they were sharing each other's heat.

"Why would I not want you around?"

"Because you just lost a friend and it's all my fault."

"Friend? Do you really think that's what Bellatrix is to me?"

"Well if not I've made you lose the Deatheaters, I didn't know how desperate you were to rejoin them, and now because of me you've left them."

"I joined them when I was angry; it was a mistake that I will never make again. I promise. Yet again you have put me on the right track."

"But what if Bellatrix is right? What if I am turning you into a man like your father. I don't want you to become something you don't want to be."

"Shhhh... I will never become like my father. You've made me better. I've become softer as I'm so in love with you. I want to be a family man. I thought earlier in my life that I would never get that chance to have a family, that being a deatheater would instantly see me never being in a family. But now I can see it, with you. You have done so much for me; I wish I could return the favour... I have been so stupid, letting you go."

"But you won't do it again?"

"I swear that I'm staying with you... I love you."

"I love you too" Violet's eyes began to water. The guilt had now gone from her system and she could now look him in the eyes. They were a soft brown now, conveying how sincere he was being. Lowering his head, Barty kissed Violet. It wasn't the best kiss they had had before but this one was more of a need for each other to understand that they are here for one another. Finally pulling apart, Violet rested her head on Barty's shoulder.

"So what's the plan?"

"We go tell the others... That I've joined your team."

"Wait here... I'll go get Hermione, she'll be more understanding as to why your here." Violet gave Barty a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs to find Hermione. They had apparated straight into Harry's and Ginny's house, landing in the hall way. Watching Violet sprinted up the stairs, Barty smiled. He finally realised that this was the life he had been looking for, a life with Violet by his side. Looking down he realised that his t-shirt was open and half of the buttons were missing. Buttoning up the ones left, Barty tried to make himself presentable by tucking the end in his trousers and trying to wrap the t-shirt round his slim figure to hide his naked chest.

"Better than nothing" Barty muttered too loud. His voice seemed to echo through the hallway and in to the living room, alerting the residents of his presences. Ron was the first to turn the corner and come face to face with Barty. Followed my Harry and Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Instantly they had their wands at the ready, except for Ron who just stared at Barty.

"WOAH! Hold on... there's a perfectly acceptable reason why I'm here, if you would be kind enough to let me tell you it."

"Don't waste your breath Crouch... I was a fool to give you a chance before. I don't want you hurting Violet anymore so go away." Harry stepped forward, so that he was in the way of Ginny so that she wouldn't get hit with any spells aimed at her.

"I'm not here to hurt her... I came with her... to tell you.."

"Then where is she?" Harry demanded. Barty's eyes drifted up the stairs and met Violets.

"She's..."

"Up here" Violet finished. Violet cautiously made her way down the stairs, Hermione following behind her.

"Violet he's a deatheater, he'll hurt you." Harry almost screamed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, obviously he's not going to. If he did Violet wouldn't be standing here and now." Ron chipped in.

"Ron?" Violet looked surprised as he was defending Barty.

"Violet I'm sorry for causing all the pain for you. It's my fault. And Barty I'm sorry for doubting you, you and Violet are made for each other and I'm sorry for trying to get in the way. I thought I was doing the right think but it seemed over wise."

Barty nodded at Ron with gratitude as Violet ran up to him and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you" Ron could just hear as Violet's face was pressed into his shoulder and muffled her voice. After a while Violet returned to Barty's side, he slipped his arm round her waist to keep her close to him. Clearing her throat Hermione began to talk.

"Violet has told me how Barty saved her from Bellatrix grasp, and has decided to once again join our team."

"I know of the deatheaters plans and you could do with an extra pair of hands so to speak. They're strong but there's nothing we can't beat."

"Well I'm fine with him being here, it will certainly stop Violet moping" Ron laughed as Violet blushed. Barty stoked her cheek and found her now rosy cheeks amusing.

"Harry?" Hermione looked sternly at him.

"Fine, but if he ever does one more thing to hurt Violet I won't be sorry for my actions" Harry lowered his wand.

"Then we're decided. Barty, welcome to the team."

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for the new followers and the fantastic responses. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm sorry this one's short but I plan over the Christmas break to write lots of new chapters, so I won't keep you waiting. Thank you so much, I love you all. xx**


	16. I'm Glad I'm Back

**Chapter 16- I'm glad I'm back.**

**Warning- this chapter is a bit **_**fruity**_** shall I say. Call it a Christmas treat.**

"So you're telling us the Deatheaters have already become so powerful that they are going to overcome the Ministry?"

"That is correct" Barty crossed his arms and leant back in his chair. It creaked as he rocked between two legs and four. The gang had now vacated to the Burrow. Although Mr and Mrs Weasley were not enthusiastic about Barty staying, the commotion soon died down and some progress was made.

"...Merlin's sake... I thought we were done with this. We almost got caught the last time we tried to infiltrate the Ministry... Remember how we got chanced by Dementors" As Ron was complaining, Barty tensed up as Ron mentioned the creatures that nearly took away his soul. Violet- sitting next to him- Comforted him by taking his hand and rubbing her thumb over his hand. Violet caught a small smile from Barty before her attention was drawn to the meeting. "Then we had to run from Yaxley... Remember how I got hexed."

"Yes but Ron, you did get a kiss from that woman we saved" Harry chuckled which was returned by a sour face from both Ron and Hermione.

"She didn't know Ron was impersonating her husband... It wasn't done on purpose." Hermione spoke, but it was more for convincing herself.

"Anyway... Back to the agenda of the meeting. How are we going to get in there? By the time we do this, the Ministry would have fallen. Our faces will be on posters with the phrase 'preferred dead' written underneath." Violet interrupted with a stern face. With a cough Barty continued.

"That's where I come in... Bellatrix won't want anything to happen to me so I won't be on the wanted list. I'll be able to walk into the Ministry without raising suspicions."

"And how are WE meant to get in?" Hermione did a circular motion with her finger to signal the rest of the people sitting around the table.

"You won't be coming along" Barty couldn't understand anything that was being shouted at him, as everyone disagreed with his plan. He decided to wait till they got their comments out of their system. After a few minutes the commotion died down once again. Before he could say anything, he heard a faint voice coming from Violet.

"But we need to help you"

"No! I want you here where you are safe... Nothing can happen to you when you're here." Barty placed his free hand on Violet's cheek. "If anything happened to you, well... I don't know if I could live anymore... You're my everything, please understand."

Violet looked blankly at him.

"But what if you're caught, I can't help you... Please we can help you, we have to do something. It's not just you in this war. We won the last one we can win this one."

"Violet I don't want you hurt."

"Then you can fight by my side... Keep me safe by always being with me." Violet copying Barty's action, placing her free hand on his cheek.

"She has a point Barty... If Bellatrix learns that you are alone, she will send Deatheaters to get us... If we come along you can always keep an eye on her." Harry chipped in, feeling a little awkward at Barty's and Violet's conversation in front of everyone else. Barty went silent. He didn't know what to say.

_They do have a valid point_

Looking back to Violet, his heart almost stopped. Violet was looking at him with need in her eyes. For once she needed him to help her, rather than him needing her. Instantly he made up his mind.

"Ok then... But you need disguises." Violet smiled and hugged Barty. He rested his head on her shoulder and shared the moment together.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you" Slight muffles of Violets voice could just be heard by everyone in the room.

"We will think of that tomorrow... It's getting late so I suggest we head up to bed... Mrs Weasley has said that Ron and Hermione will be sharing Ron's old room. Ginny and I will be sharing Ginny's old room and Violet and Barty will have Fred and George's old room, and don't worry she also told me she got rid of all the joke toys and pranks in that room."

After several 'good nights' the couples went off to their allocated rooms. Violet escorted Barty to the room and as they entered Violet was surprised to find the walls bear and the room clean.

"Mrs Weasley wasn't lying when she told Harry she had cleared the room of their joke stuff... Everything must have been an enchanted prank... They truly were obsessed with that stuff..." As Violet spun around to make sure Barty was in the room, Barty kissed her. He quickly kicked the door closed with his foot and carefully tried to edge closer to the bed. It was a single bed (The Weasley's obviously used it as a guest room) Violet was worrying that there wasn't going to be enough room, but when they parted from their kiss and Barty pushed Violet on to the bed; gently. She found out there was plenty of room. Violet giggled as she slightly bounced on the springy bed, the laughter was cut short as Barty clambered on top of her. He kissed her again, which resulted in tiny moans coming from Violet.

"Oh how I have missed this"

"Shouldn't have left me" Barty looked pained at that comment, and Violet initially thought she had offended him.

"I'll never leave you again" Barty growled as his head swung under hers and kissed her neck, with too much passion that he made a hickey appear. Grinning at what he had made, he licked it and raised his head to kiss her lips.

"Hmmm... I like the sound of that." Violets hands roamed over Barty's jacket, trying ever so hard to un-do the buttons. With a little bit of help from Barty, his jacket and shirt were off.

"Why Violet? You seem to be at a disadvantage... You're fully clothed... maybe we could get rid of some of these clothes." Barty grabbed Violet's t-shirt firmly and yanked on it, causing it to rip off her body. Violet shrieked as Barty laughed and threw the torn material on the floor, beside his abandoned clothes.

"I liked that shirt"

"I'll repair it in the morning, there's a spell in my brain that can surely do that... Now take off those trousers or I'll do the same to them, although that would be harder to do so." He kissed her stomach and got off Violet so both of them could finish off taking off their clothes. While Barty was taking off his underwear, Violet got herself comfortable under the quilt awaiting Barty.

"Mmmm... As snug as a bug in a rug... It's a Muggle saying" Violet verified as Barty looked at her confused. He chuckled as he joined her under the covers. Getting back to their original position, Barty started his trail of kisses. Starting from Violet's cheek, down over her chest taking extra time to caress each breast and down to her toes. His touch tickled her feet; this caused him to give a wink in her direction and continued to tickle her. Both of them continued to laugh as Barty positioned his manhood ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this love... The others might hear us." Violet joked. Barty smiled, kissed her cheek and thrust straight into her; causing her to arch her back in pleasure as she felt fullness. Barty moaned loudly, pausing to allow Violet time to adjust. After a short period of time, Barty began to pulse gently, starting slow but building up speed to increase the pleasure of both of them. Soon after both of them were moaning with pleasure as they neared their climax.

"Baby... Sweet heart... Merlin's sake Baby let go... Give into me... Let me see your release... I know you can't hold on much longer... Baby."

Violet couldn't hold on any longer. With a scream of his name, Violet reached her climax which was soon followed by Barty calling out her name and collapsing on top of her. Both Violet and Barty were breathing heavily and were both sated.

"Do you think they heard us?" Violet whispered as she was running out of energy.

"Don't worry baby... When I entered the room I put a silencing charm on the room. No one could hear your delightful cry of ecstasy." Barty wiggled his nose on hers and kissed her on her lips.

"Baby I'm so glad I'm back."

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Hope you're all had a fantastic day. For a Christmas treat I've given you this saucy new chapter ;) It's my first time writing a chapter of this **_**nature**_** but I hope it's alright. Thank you so much for reading and following this story. I hopefully I will have another chapter up for New years eve. Merry Christmas again and good bye for now my friends.**


	17. Meeting Trap

**Chapter 17- Meeting Trap**

The Plan had been discussed many a time and it wasn't long till everyone was ready and the day was upon them.

"Everyone got their Polyjuice Potion ready?" Hermione asked as Ron grumbled at the site of the bubbling concoction he would soon have to consume. A few mumbled replies was all the response Hermione needed. "Right! Just to go through it once more. Barty will go in first into the Ministry and gain the trust of the deatheaters. Whereas we..."

"Infiltrate the ministry using our disguises and find out any information we can use to help bring down Bellatrix." Everyone pitched in which annoyed Hermione.

"This is serious matters! If we're caught then we will be killed. Take this more seriously."

"Yes...Yes... of course Hermione, but you have said that phrase about a thousand times now." Violet chuckled as she went to stand with Barty. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Violet's mood grew even more positive with Barty around; she was almost skipping as she walked. Although Barty was pleased to have Violet back by his side, he couldn't help but wish she wasn't involved in this plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Barty looked into Violets eyes and was shown complete love.

"Of Course I do... I can't let anything happen to you, you're my everything." She placed her right hand on Barty's cheek. Barty leaned in close to Violets ear, so that only she could hear his whisper.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too... My pillow" Violet winked at Barty, then drew her attention back to the rest of the gang who were awkwardly looking elsewhere.

"Back to the point... Violet you will be Penelope Adams, a young Deatheater who joined when Voldermort planned to take over the school. Ron you are Bax Reed, works as the Minister of Magical Law who follows the deatheaters as they have his wife and children held hostage. Ginny you are Anastasia Blanc another Deatheater who was forced to join as her brother was a deatheater. And Harry you are Luke Carter a member of the general meeting board at the ministry who judge ideas set by other magical departments... Everyone know who they are?"

Again a slight mumble was heard and Hermione took that as her cue. "Well heads up"

The thick liquid oozed down each person's throat leaving a trail of disgusting after taste. The Polyjuice potion caused Violet, Ginny and Ron to start having coughing fits and cause Harry to screw up his face.

"I don't know how you could have kept taking this stuff when you were Moody... It's revolting!" Violet croaked as her throat stung from the juice and her body was already changing.

"You get use to it after a while... plus I had no choice." Barty crossed his arms as he watched Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Violet change height, hair colour and build as they became completely different people.

"Urgh! I hate this part... This time I don't want to be kissed by some un-known woman." Ron moaned as he surveyed his new appearance.

"Shut up Ron... Now we only have two hours till the potion wears off and before this lot wake up." Hermione motioned to the pile of sleeping bodies on the floor.

"I better get going and start distracting people." Barty turned to Violet who had now changed to having long wavy black hair and a button nose. He hesitated but then kissed her. "I'll see you later... Be safe my darling"

"You too" Violets voice broke as she was trying out her new voice. Barty walked out of the room and out into the street. Checking they had everything, the gang finally headed for another entrance to the ministry of magic. Soon they stopped right outside a traditional red phone box. Harry recognised it immediately as the phone box he used to get into the ministry with Mr Weasley before his trial.

"We'll have to go in pairs. Violet you're with me, Ron you're with Ginny, and Harry... well you already know how to work these so you can do it alone."

Ron and Ginny were the first to go. As their heads disappear from sight another booth was ready to use.

"Harry?"

"Right yes... I'll meet you down there"

Harry entered the box and shortly disappeared as well.

"You first" Hermione gesture her hand towards the box.

"Thanks" replied Violet. She opened the door. With Hermione joining her, it began to get cramped in the phone box. "Now how do you work this thing" Hermione reached out pressed the call button and the floor began to lower.

"That's how" Hermione laughed and Violet shook her head.

"Is there anything you can't figure out how to work?"

"I'm sure I'll find something at least challenging... Oh look there's the others." Hermione point at the small group of three waiting for them when the doors opened. They quickly re-joined and huddled together. "Now everyone stay in role and remember meet here in an hour and a half." Everyone nodded then filled into the crowd of people marching towards the massive fountain. They split up and went their separate ways to investigate several different areas. Violet kept her head low as she made her way to the main conference room. Hermione had found out that Penelope frequently attended meetings, so to not raise any suspicions she decided to attend a meeting. Reaching the grand doors that led into the room, Violet was greeted at the door by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well hello there Adams... Surprised you could make it today."

"It's important that I attend every meeting and be given any task you want me to fulfil"

Bellatrix looked puzzled but then shook her head and stepped to the side.

"I can see why the Dark Lord picked you... You truly deserve that dark mark."

Violet tried not to look pained as she felt sick to thing that she had the dreaded mark on her skin at the moment.

"I will continue to serve, to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lords wishes." Bellatrix nodded and entered the hall, pushing the door wide enough so that Violet could enter. As she walked in she noticed Barty sitting on one of the chairs next to Bellatrix's.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" Bellatrix bellowed as she eyed up Barty who looked extremely uncomfortable. Violet sat down in the only available chair, opposite Bellatrix and Barty.

"Now my fellow followers... We are almost there to taking this world for our own." A massive roar came from the other residence around the table. "There soon will be the day when the magic world will be pure. There will be no more half-bloods or even vial vermin...Mudbloods. But yet there is still a force against us, who choose to continually fight against us and I tell you followers it has got to stop. These...Children must learn the price for disobeying our rules and should be punished the way our Lord would have wanted... It's time the golden students of Dumbledore's Army were finally...Terminated." Bellatrix swiped out her wand from a pocket built into her dress, with a flick of her wand, small piles of posters flew across the room and landed in front of everyone round the table. As Violet looked at the posters with horror, Bellatrix continued. "This is why these wanted posters will be placed all around the wizarding world... And we will find them and we will finally kill Harry Potter and his pathetic friends." Flicking through the posters, Violet saw a page for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and even herself. Violets mouth went dry. She looked up to Barty to see him looking down at the paper with a clenched jaw. He briefly caught eyes with Violet and gave her a concerned look. Violet didn't even realise that a single tear was trickling down her cheek. But she was too slow to discreetly wipe it away and several people noticed, including Bellatrix. "Why Miss Penelope Adams? Do you not like my posters?"

"No I like them... It will get rid of those pesky little brats, for too long they have been ruining our plans and it's time they were no more." Violet gulped as half of the Deatheaters looked confused and were not willing to accept her comment. Bellatrix looked puzzled again, she paused before she spoke.

"How is your brother Miss Adams?"

_Brother? Do I have a brother...no... wait! Does Penelope have a brother? Hermione didn't tell me this stuff... Or maybe she did and I wasn't paying attention. Oh where is Hermione when I need her._

Violet stuttered as she tried to come up with an answer. Barty had now raised his head and was looking alarmed at Violet, sensing she was going to say the wrong thing.

"Well?" Bellatrix prompt.

"He...He's well... he has been ill but he's getting better." Violet instantly regretted her answer as she saw Barty shake his head and Bellatrix smirked viciously.

"Miss Adams... You don't have a brother... Ladies and Gentlemen I do believe we have a member of Dumbledore's Army with us today... Now tell me who are you really?" Bellatrix was now standing with her hands on the table in front of her, so she leered over Violet. But she stayed silent which annoyed Bellatrix. "It seems we'll have to do this the hard way. Now I knew something was going on when Crouch returned to us. And ever since you entered this room Barty hasn't said a word and has been very tense."

"You are not going to hurt her" Barty chipped in as he started to worry about Violet.

"Oh you two are inseparable; it sickens me how he could fall for such a low life traitor like you... Violet Walters... and this time I'm going to make you wish you were dead... Wormtail!"

"Yes my Mistress" Wormtail appeared from behind a tall pillar in the corner of the room.

"Take these two love birds to the cells where they will await painful tortures from me later." Bellatrix cackled as Wormtail roughly took hold of Violet and pushed her to the exit, while Barty followed calmly as he had Wormtail's wand pointed at him. As Barty approach Violet he whispered in her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you... I promise... I'll get us out of here."

Just before they were dragged away, they were forced to turn around and face Bellatrix.

"Welcome to Hell!"

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is round about 12 days late. It's exam season again and I've had to concentrate on them. Thank you so much for the continued support. Reviews are very much welcomed. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm pretty tired. Till next time, bye x**

**p.s I love you all!**


	18. Damsel in Distress

**First of all I am so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Life has been hectic, with exams and german coursework I constantly had to re do because my teacher was so picky with my grade, grrrrr but it's over and done with and I've left school, yeeeppppeeeee! And I promise I will update more frequently. Thank you so much for the positive responses to this story, it really does mean a lot to me xxx And I hope you all are well and enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come. WARNING: chapter is quite dark... i've warned you now mmwwwhhhaaaahhaaa! *coughs***

**Chapter 18- Damsel in distress.**

"Where's your little group now?" Bellatrix spat at Violet's bruised form. It had only been 1 hour since Violet's and Barty's capture, but already Violet's body looked like it had been tortured for years. The couple had been split up and Barty's promise seemed to slowly break to pieces every minute Violet spent with Bellatrix. "What makes you so special? What does he see in a low life traitor such as you? You really think he loves you?" Was the constant shout poured onto her broken soul.

"Because I'm not a cold hearted bitch like you" Violet grumbled, trying ever so hard to show Bellatrix that she could keep up with the fight, although her body disagreed. A sharp pull of her hair was enough for Violet to realise she was in for a lot more pain and heart ache. Violet couldn't even hear the screams of abuse as her head was repeatedly slammed onto the cold tiled flooring of the Ministries dungeons.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you 'Blood traitor'... Killing Mudbloods has always been fun but I think seeing the life fade out of your eyes is worth the visits to Azkaban." Bellatrix almost ripped her wand out of her pocket, her furious temper fuelling every action. "Once you're gone, Barty will finally realise I am the ONE! He won't even grieve when you're gone... He's mine!" Bellatrix brutally kicked Violets now limp body. She knew this was it. What was the point in fighting anymore? Maybe Bellatrix's words could possibly ring true, that one day Barty won't feel the same way. A sudden hatred for his father sent him over the edge to become a deatheater, what's from stopping him from doing so again in the future. Tears filled Violet's eyes, tempting to fall and expose her frail being. Is this what Barty wanted to happen? Were all the kind thoughtful words just an illusion to coax her into the trap, or was it really love?

_Yes! It is love, listen to yourself Violet. You have to stay strong; stay strong for him. Barty promised. Just you wait he'll be bursting through that door any minute_,_ rescue you like the damsels you've read about in children's bed time stories. Barty is your knight in shining armour, he'll be here... He promised._

"He'll be here... He promised" Violet breathed as she could see blood; her own blood, staining the floor. The more time Violet waited, the more her hope diminished. As Violet's silence continued, Bellatrix's patients began to deteriorate. More and more of Bellatrix's tortures were becoming improvised, she wanted Violet to scream for her freedom, but so far her request was not fulfilled.

"Cat caught your tongue" She squeaked in a mocking tone. "I expected a lot more from you. Dumbledore's army really has gone downhill. Look at you, 'Muggle lover' and you've given up already... weakling... Not much of a stupid Gryffindor are you, you coward."

That's when Violets tolerance broke down.

"I'm not a coward... A coward is giving into you... A coward is following you... A coward is a Slytherin." A sharp pain across her face was all Violet got as a reply. The slap dazed Violet till it was too late. Bellatrix had pinned her down with a spell so that Violet's arm was out stretched and she couldn't resist the distress Bellatrix was going to put her through. Bellatrix twisted her arm round to pull out a knife within her dress. Violet began to scream as the knife neared her paralysed arm. As the tip pierced through her pale skin Violets body began to quiver with pain, the blood peacefully sliding down, mingling with the already made pools covering the dirty floor. Violets screams became louder and more painful as Bellatrix continued to carve into her skin. Her head inches away from Violets arm, making her uncomfortable as she felt the vial woman's breath sting her freshly made wounds. Hours seemed to go by when finally the knife left Violets crying arm and was chucked aside carelessly. Violet had now become a sobering mess, her whole body fatigued by the constant torture on her ever weakening soul. Blood still oozing out of the engraved 'Traitor' clearly displayed on Violets pale arm. Tears now freely flowing from Violets eyes, she didn't care about being strong when her body was slowly being destroyed. All Violet could hear were the harsh clips of Bellatrix's high heels circling her like she was prey. Suddenly Bellatrix cackled and released Violet from the invisible curse, although Violet didn't have the strength to move.

"Wormtail!" The old metal doors creaked open to reveal a nervous looking Wormtail who had obviously heard Violet's screams and Bellatrix's torments. "Go fetch our other guest... I think it's time for Miss Walters to have her very last time with him before she is no more"

"Yes Mistress"

"Let's see what Barty has to think of my little surprise."

"Violet...VIOLET! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Barty struggled against Wormtail, desperately trying to run over to Violet.

"Given what these traitors deserve... Do you like what I've done? I've proved that 'Muggle Lovers' are cowards and weak" Bellatrix spat the words which caused Barty to flinch under Wormtail's grip. "Wormtail... release him; let him be with his precious Violet." Bellatrix's laughter echoed around the room as she walked to the door and dragged Wormtail with her, leaving Barty and Violet alone. With a loud lock of the door, Violets body relaxed which caused a roaring pain to shoot through her body. Her groan caught Barty's attention.

"Oh Merlin, what has she done to you?... I'm so sorry Violet, I tried to get free I really did... I'm Sorry, I..."

"Sssshhh. It's ok, I knew you'd come back, you promised." Violet attempted to smile but her face was covered with despair that caused Barty not to believe her. Looking over her damaged body, Barty began to feel guilt and rage build up within him. This was intensified when he noticed the cut word on her arm.

"No, no, no... She will pay for this, how dare she touch you, let alone hurt you... I promised I'll get you out of here, and so I will."

"How?" Violets voice croaked as she tried to sit up with help from Barty.

"Wormtail is an idiot, everyone knows that... And he's done a very idiotic thing" Barty's hand went behind his back and revealed his wand from a hidden pocket in his trousers. "I managed to grab it when he was taking me here to see you. He doesn't even know I've got it."

"You know it was the thought of you that kept me quiet from her."

"I know and you're not a coward and you're certainly not weak. You've made me a better person. I was a deatheater whose heart was pure black but you've let light seep into my veins, fuelling my life. Changing me for the better, a weak person wouldn't be able to do that. And most of all you're not a coward as you never gave up on me, you... are a true Gryffindor, and I love you for that."

Tears verged on Violet's eye lids, tempting to fall. She wiped them away with her bloody hand. She didn't say anything but just attempted to smile again to show how much she appreciated what he had just said. Barty smiled back and kissed her forehead; which was not covered in blood.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Barty hooked his arms under Violet's and hoisted her up till she could stand. She was a little wobbly at first due to her legs feeling numb, but as the blood rushed to her legs she was able to start walking. "Stay close to me; this is going to get hectic." Violet nodded as a response. Barty took that as his cue and edged closer to the door. Upon opening it, sure enough Wormtail was standing just outside the door fascinated by the lights reflexed on the shiny polished flooring. Barty creeped up behind him and stunted him.

"Ooohhhh" Wormtail collapsed on the floor, stiff as a board. Barty beckoned for Violet to follow him. As she stepped out of the dungeon her eyes were met by blearing white lights of the Ministry of Law and justice foyer, she didn't realise that dungeon was so dark before now.

"Come on, we don't have time to relax, not till we get back to the burrow." Barty ushered Violet closer as he was ready to advance to the next room. While Violet passed Wormtail's limp body, she noticed her wand sticking out of his back pocket. Quickly, she reached down and forcefully whipped it out of his pocket and hobbled over to Barty. "Now there are four deatheaters in there. You take the two talking on the right and I take the ones on the left, work fast so they don't get a chance to alert the guards... Ready?"

"Yes" Violet whispered. All too soon four new paralysed bodies fell to the floor. Again Barty went first to make sure the coast was clear, as soon as he made his way to the next door which entered into the main Ministry entrance, he signalled for Violet to follow.

"This is the tricky bit... You ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to get out of this place... and have a shower."

"I know this isn't the time and place but may I join you... When we get back to the Burrows."

"You're very optimistic Barty, behind that door is hundreds of Ministry workers who have been brainwashed by the Deatheaters to follow them. Meaning it's basically death behind that door and you're flirting with me."

"I see your moods picked up... Ready?"

"Yes, let's just get this over and done with."

"When I say go, follow me to one of the fireplace exits, stay close to me as I won't be able to turn back. As we get into the fireplace I will apparate us to safety, got it?"

"Yeah"

"I knew you should have stayed at the Burrow"

"Well I didn't"

"Ok, ok... Just next time listen to me, I can't lose you, I've lost too much in my life and I'd don't know what I'd do without you... Ready?.. Go!" Barty slammed his body into the door causing it to fly open, smacking into the people who stood right next to it. Violet instantly grabbed Barty's hand as she realised he had longer legs than her and therefore ran faster. He pulled her close if he felt she was lagging, he didn't look back, all he saw was the exit. He was so concentrated on getting out of there when he didn't feel Violet's hand slip out of his. A few metres away from the exit he spun round expecting Violet to be behind him, but Violet had collapsed near the great Ministry fountain with Ministry officers advancing on her quickly. Barty sprinted to her side having to send a few spells to various people getting to close to Violet. He picked her up and ran back to the exit, Violet sent spells out to the officers chasing them, only a few hit them as her aiming became weak, but it was enough to cover them to one of the fireplaces. Barty took one last final look out to see if anyone was close enough to grab onto them. But instead his eyes fixed on Bellatrix who would have come out of her new office to see what the commotion was all about. Anger boiled through Barty's veins as he saw Bellatrix's furious face.

"Barty please let's go" Violet pleaded as she knew Bellatrix has spotted them. Bellatrix shot the killing curse towards the pair but just missed them and sent black tiles from the wall flying. Barty ducked and entered the fireplace where he escaped and apparated with Violet to safety.

Bellatrix screamed which caused all of the Ministry workers to cower in fear. She shot random curses to random works, killing some instantly and some wriggling on the floor with agonising pain. She stomped through the corridor connecting the entrance to the dungeon where the four deatheaters had been stunt. Not waiting for any of them to wake up she waved the killing curse around the room so that all of them were dead. Next she slammed the doors open to stand inside the dungeon foyer where she saw Wormtail stumbling to get up. One look at Bellatrix's face was enough for Wormtail to back up against the wall and start shivering.

"Mistress... I didn't know he had his wand... They surprised me and stunted me... I couldn't do anything... Please Mistress show me mercy" Wormtail bowed his head to show his alliance to Bellatrix. Her furious temper did not falter and her deadly look shone through Wormtail. Raising her wand slowly she spoke.

"Oh I'll show you MERCY!"

**Well there you go, gave you a little bit of Bellatrix content there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was dark, I promise the next chapters will be a bit lighter and written/ uploaded soon. Thank you so much for reading. Love you always xxx 12ljam.**


	19. What Happened?

**A/N: Thank you so much for waiting. I promise the wait between chapters won't be long now. I'm now on my holidays and have plenty of time to write chapters (till September uurrgghhh!) Sorry this took so long, I spent ages thinking about what to write. Looking back at my notes for the story I have kinder strayed from my plan. So I'm trying to find a way back to the original planned story.**

**How ever I have a question for you my Lovely's (HHHmmmm maybe I should have a special followers name like the deatheaters; maybe the Panda's... Maybe you guys can come up with a name) **

**Do you want this story to have a happy ending or a sad ending? I don't really know if you guys are into the whole soppy happily ever after? I don't mind writing whatever ending... and don't worry the stories not coming to an end just yet. It's just the ending can affect the coming chapters. Please let me know which ending you want as a review... Thank you so much. And now here is the Chapter... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19- What happened?**

"I will tear every single limb off that ungrateful swine... I will scatter the remains of that bitch across fields so that hippogriffs can peck at the repulsive body. Which only scraps of flesh and broken bones will remain... and then... oh and then I will mash the flesh so that it becomes a paste and feed it to newly born dragons. The paste will then dissolve in the fiery stomach of the beast and never seen again. As for the bones I will turn it into a fine power and burn it so that only a repellent smell is left of the horrid, vile, monstrous bitch."

Violet sat calmly in a comfortable arm chair opposite a fuming Barty who strode back and forth across the Living room. They had gotten back safely to the Burrow, but worryingly there was no sign of the others. Molly Weasley had kindly given the pair space alone in the living room as Barty's temper boiled to a critical level as soon as he entered the house, and Molly didn't want to be around when he blew. Violet didn't mind, she was just relieved to get out of that hell hole and in the safe company of the Weasley's and Barty. She knew Barty needed to let his anger out so she didn't disturb him as his ramble carried on, getting louder and more frantic. But she couldn't help but think of the others. She wanted to go back and help them but with the way Barty was at the moment she wasn't even going to voice that option. She just hoped and begged that they were alright. That's when the guilt settled in. She was the one to blow their cover, if it wasn't for her they could of all been out of there. Violet mentally kicked herself for thinking such things. It had to be done; she had to go in there to find information. Information that revealed that she among her friends were now wanted, wanted by the Ministry, wanted by the Deatheaters, wanted by everyone. Her realisation of the danger they were in was cut short when Violet noticed Barty's enraged eyes had starting staring at her.

"And you. I told you I wanted to do this mission alone. You jeopardised everything, if you weren't there then Bellatrix wouldn't have found out that I wasn't there for the Deatheaters. Your selfish move to be heroic almost back fired. Do you know how close I was to losing you? Do you have any idea of how terrified I was to know that you could have easily been killed? All I ask of you is to be safe and you just have to get involved with life threatening missions. I am so scared of losing you Violet, you are all I've got. But yet you can't get that into your thick head of yours that maybe someone's life depends on you being alive..."

"Barty... please..." Tears flooded over Violet's eye lids. These words were like knifes to her heart. "I'm sorry"

"No, no you're not! You never are. You will keep putting your life on the line to save others and it's tearing me apart. Let me save them. I don't want your big headedness like Potters to get you killed. He is the hero, he has nothing to lose. But you have too much to look after... You need to look after me!"

Violet looked away from Barty's heated gaze. She couldn't bare what he was saying. Maybe her tendency to get into dangerous situations was bad when she had someone depending on her. But that's how her childhood was like. She had been with Potter and his gang from their first year of Hogwarts. She had joined them in all their adventures in fighting the Dark Lord whatever way they could, even though they were still children. Fighting Deatheaters was programmed into her blood; she never stopped to wonder if her death would affect anyone severely. The wizarding world had lost many good witches and wizard during the war against the Dark Lord and The Deatheaters and they still managed to fight on, even with their loses. But with Barty, Violet knew it was different now. Barty was a troubled soul who clung to the nearest source of light he could find, which was Violet. Barty needed that light or he would be trapped and consumed by darkness for the rest of his life. Violet always thought her reason for living was to protect others from the Deatheaters and to aid the fight against the Dark Lord. But now she had another purpose... I purpose which would make her choose between fighting and protecting the one she loved.

"Barty... You're asking me to change who I am completely, to change who I've grown up to be... I can't do that"

"I've changed so why can't you?"

"It's not like that" Violet sobbed as she escaped his terrifying gaze by blocking her hands in front of her face.

"How is it not?" Barty almost screamed. "I changed for good, stopping me from becoming a total monster and you helped me do that... and I need you to continue doing so. What if the fight has infected you? It did for me and it made me a Deatheater. The fight doesn't want you to stop, because it wants to claim more victims for death. What happens if your luck wears out? You'll be gone in a matter of seconds if that killing curse hits you." Barty kneeled down in front of Violet who was curled up on the arm chair. As he touched her arms, she flinched. Barty sighed as he realised he was being too harsh on Violet. "I know that your heart is golden and you want to protect your friends... But you have to think of me. Please, I don't want to lose you the same way I've lost everyone else."

"You wouldn't say all of this if you had friends that were still alive... or family to protect" Violet's whimpers could only just be heard in between her cries.

"What do you mean?"

"It's different when you have friends that will fight for you... I will never leave my friends to die at the hands of the Deatheaters. We fight together like we always have. I'm not going to change that just because you depend on me. If you didn't make such stupid mistakes as killing your friends and family maybe you would still have somebody else in this world that still cares for you!" Violet screamed as she let all her pain and frustration out. She couldn't leave her friends to die; she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing that she could have helped. But as soon as her scream lost its echo Barty's eyes filled up with rage again. Violet instantly regretted what she said as Barty slowly rose up to his full height towering over Violet's shaking form on the arm chair.

"My so called friends died fighting... I tried to save them but it was too late... But after they were gone I learned of their true nature. They were Deatheaters, they were accomplices of terror, not friends. Trying to protect them almost got me killed, yes that was my mistake. And as for my family my Father was a pathetic, excuse of a man who deserved his demise. Having no friends or family made me powerful as I had nothing to lose. And I still do!" Violet noticed a glint of regret shine through Barty's eyes as he finished his rant. He did have something to lose, but he was so angry that he couldn't consider Violet as something of his. He had a black soul, no one cared for him, which meant he had nothing to lose. Barty walked over to the exit door of the living room, he lingered for a bit debating on whether to leave or not.

"You still have me Barty"

That sweet Voice that made his head swoon almost made him break down into tears at the door. He had hurt her, he could tell from the slight quiver in her voice. How could he be so heartless telling her he had nothing to care about when the woman he loved was right in front of him. He planned to shock her into not fighting anymore but it came out all wrong. Now Violet would doubt him when he told her he loved her, he was sure of it. Just before leaving he turned round to see Violets eyes pleading for Barty to say something.

"I'm sorry... I need time to calm down" Barty exited the room leaving Violet still curled up uncomfortable on the armchair, waiting for Barty to return.

"Barty... My poor lost soul... I care for you and I always will" Violet sighed still staring at the door. She didn't even notice the slight popping sound that occurred beside her.

"Hey Violet! Thank Merlin you're safe." Harry's cheerful voice made Violet jump. She adjusted herself to look beside her and saw three grinning faces of her best friend.

"You're ok, Oh thank Merlin you guys are ok." Violet jumped up from the arm chair and hugged Ron, Harry and Hermione individually. Her bad mood instantly disappeared as she saw her friends fit and well. Although her mood had changed, it didn't get rid of the evidence of what had happened before. Stray tears on Violet's cheek glistened in the lamp light and all three of her friends looked on worried.

"Violet what happened?"

**A/N: Thanks so much, please review my lovely's, till next time all the best xxxx 12ljam**


	20. An Unexpected Duel

**Chapter 20- An Unexpected Duel.**

"What the hell are you playing at Barty?" Ron stormed up to Barty who was loitering outside the Burrow.

"What do you mean?" Barty was glad to see that the trio had arrived safely, but the blazing look from Ron meant that he wasn't free to relax yet.

"Violet's in there crying her eyes out... and don't give me any crap, she told me everything." Barty cowered his head ashamed. He felt horrible that he had upset Violet. Yet again he had let his emotions get control of him. He had let Violet get hurt too many times from his erratic mood swings and now he was going to try his hardest to not hurt her again.

"It's my fault..."

"That's not what you told Violet... you know I was beginning to give you another chance, but now I see you don't deserve it... And she doesn't deserve you!"

"Maybe you're right."

"Yeah I am, you keep breaking her heart and you say you love her. That's not what you do when you're in love. She deserves me more than you. I could treat her right, not a pathetic deatheater."

"You might be right Ron, but she doesn't love you. Would you really be better for her? Do you really care for her or is this just a jealous act? In my eyes she deserves the best and both of us don't qualify for her love."

"You ungrateful sod!" Ron withdraw his wand challenging Barty to a duel. "You are making a massive mistake Weasley! I taught you defence, I know all your tricks."

"I don't bloody care!" Ron blasted various spell with the intention to cause harm to Barty. Just as Barty said, he was able to either dodge or even block Ron's poorly aimed curses.

"This is ridiculous Weasley, you could get hurt." Barty cast a spell which sent Ron flying; he slammed onto the floor a few metres from where he was originally standing.

"You stole her from me... You don't even care for her" Ron cried as he clenched onto his stomach in pain while slowly trying to stand again.

"How do you know Weasley? Who are you to say I don't care for her. I love her with all my heart. I would rather be killed than to see her in anymore pain. And aren't you the one to be uncaring? What's happened to loving Hermione? Doesn't she deserve someone better than you? You're the one who wants to steal someone else's girlfriend. You're the ungrateful one." Barty motioned his wand down to signal he didn't want to fight anymore.

"You utter bastard!" Ron casted one last spell at Barty which cause him to fall to the ground as Barty wasn't going to block it. Ron laughed and raised his arms up in joy as he celebrated his victory. What Ron didn't know was that Violet had just caught Ron throwing a spell at Barty in a vicious manner.

"Barty!" Violet shouted as she ran to his side. Barty was unconscious and Violet saw that there was blood smothering the grass Barty had his head resting against. "Barty wake up" There was no response. "What the F**k did you think you were doing Ron?"

"I was just angry... I didn't think he was just going to let me hit him, I thought he was going to block it." Ron limped over to Violet's side. He reached out to touch her but Violet pushed him away, just as Barty stirred.

"Get away from me and Barty... I thought you were a friend"

"But I am. Violet he hurt you, I wanted him to pay for making you cry."

"Just go... I can't stand to look at you at the moment" Violet looked at Barty who was staring at her. Ron backed away from Violet, kicked a pile of dirt and stormed off into the Burrow. "I'm so sorry Barty"

"No I'm the one to be sorry. I provoked Ron to attack and I said some horrible things to you. I didn't mean them. I have you and I'm sorry that I said I didn't have anybody."

"Ssssshhhhh I know, and I'm sorry for saying that you were the cause for your loneliness. But you're not alone anymore. You have me and Winky." Violet smiled as Barty's eyes gleamed with happiness. Barty leaned forward to kiss Violet but instantly regretted the movement as he winced with pain. "Woah take it easy... Here let me help you" Violet quickly tucked her arms under Barty's armpits to help him up to his feet. As soon as he was standing, Barty's hand reached to the back of his head where a cut had formed. Looking down, Violet noticed a bloody rock, which must have been what Barty hit as he fell. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... just need to clean the wound... then I'll be back to normal." Barty smiled down at his love. "But are you ok? You looked so devastated when I was shouting at you." Barty grabbed Violet's hands and started to stroke them with his thumbs.

"I'm fine now. I understand where you're coming from Barty but I can't leave them alone, they need you and me in this fight... I'll promise not to deliberately get into dangerous situations."

"And you will promise to always stay by my side?..."

"You know I will Barty" Violet leant into Barty to rest her head on his chest. Barty released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Please forgive me Violet... "

"All ready have... now let's get you inside and let Mrs Weasley see to your wound."

"What am I going to say to her for the cause of this?" Barty queried as he slowly walked with Violet back inside the Burrow.

"Just tell her you were having a silly little duel and things got out of hand." Barty nodded with acceptance which caused a slight jolt of pain to course through his body.

"Did you hear any of our conversation?"

"I could hear most of it as you were both shouting... you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Violet you deserve the world and the kindest, handsomest, loveliest guy on the planet..."

"And you are that man Barty. We all have our bad traits, and couples have arguments but with the love I have for you I know you're the one for me. I don't care if you were an ex-deatheater all that matters is here and now and the future." This time Barty didn't care about the pain, he leant down and kissed Violet.

"A future with you sounds fantastic."

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Violet giggled as she led Barty to Mrs Weasley, who let's just say was going ...ballistic!

**A/N: told you it wasn't going to be long till the next chapter. Thanks so much for continuing to read. I love you all. Thanks to the favourites and new followers. Please review as I love your feedback. Remember I need a decision soon on whether the story will have a happy ending or a sad ending.**

**Till next time my lovely's, all the best xxxx 12ljam**


	21. Going Back To Hogwarts

**Chapter 21- Going back to Hogwarts**

"Merlin I'm glad to get away from Mrs Weasley's tantrum... I swear she thinks I caused it."

"Well you kinder did Barty, and any way she told Ron off as well. His face was bright red when we left." Violet sighed as she slumped on to the cheap bed, squeaking as her weight was placed onto the worn wood. Barty and Violet had both vacated to their temporary bedroom in the Burrow to avoid any confrontations between Barty and Ron. "How's your head?" Violet asked as she stretched. She was in heaven while lying on the bed as her body was relaxing. She was both physically and mentally tired, and she could see Barty was too. Being tortured earlier in the day really didn't do wonders to Violets body, she was completely drained.

"I am sorry for what I did, and I guess I did start it..."

"Sssshhh Barty let's not talk about it. You've already said your apologies and I already told you I forgive you... Please just relax." Violet's request was acknowledge as Barty's body loosened up and rid of its building tension. He changed into his night wear clothes which consisted of a pale blue shirt and black boxers, and slipped under the covers. In the process he did have to tell Violet to budge up as she lay on top of the covers with her limbs covering all corners of the bed. With a reluctant groan she rolled off the bed and got into her pyjamas. Soon after she joined Barty under the covers and rested her head against his chest.

"What do you think Bellatrix is planning now?"

"Violet I thought you told me to relax, talking about that witch won't help."

"Sorry, I'm just afraid...Of what she can do and what she will do. I can still remember the pain."

"Try and forget about it."

"But it hurt so much... And it's horrid to think that so many people have gone through that pain and so many will if we don't stop them."

"We will stop them but now we need to sleep, we can come up with a plan tomorrow." Barty kissed Violet's forehead, causing her to close her eyes with delight at his soft touch. It wasn't long till Violet's breathing became softer signalling she was asleep, although sleep had yet to conquer Barty. His mind raced over the memories of the day's events. He had nearly lost her. If Bellatrix hadn't made that simple mistake then Violet would be dead. He would have had to carry on with life but with the image of Violet's limp body scarred into his vision. This thought made Barty shudder. He was vulnerable. They all were. They all had too much to lose where as Bellatrix had nothing. She has a black heart which no one can love.

_I once was like that._ Barty thought. He looked down and grinned as he saw Violet's peaceful face, and felt her arms tighten slightly as she stirred in her sleep. He truly would be lost without her. He nestled his head on top of hers and drifted off to be calm, the first time for awhile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No where's safe not even the Burrow..."

"But where can we go? We can't go back to any of our homes; they will be looking for us there." Hermione interrupted Harry. The morning had started with Violet warning the others that the Deatheaters had issued wanted posters of them around the wizarding world they had control over. This didn't go down well, as Ron started blaming Barty for such action. Let alone tension rising between the group, growing fear now became obvious. They were in danger and they knew it.

"Well where do we feel safe and know it's safe?" Ron groaned as his head began to hurt, trying to figure out a plan.

"That would be Hogwarts, but we can't go there" Everyone stopped and stared at Violet. "Can we?" Violet finished. She also stopped and thought about her idea. It was safe. They could get the help of some Professors there. It was perfect.

"That's it! We will stay at Hogwarts and try and build up our ranks just like we did before. We can call anyone left of the Order to visit and assist our battle against Bellatrix." Hermione burst out into a smile and hugged Violet for her brilliance. "We can leave right away... Ron why don't you go collect Ginny from Harry's house. It would be more reassuring for Harry that she stayed by his side from now on." Ron grumbled, then apparated. Leaving Harry, Hermione, Violet and Barty to gather stuff they will need. After packing a bag each and Hermione doing one for Ron as well, they were now waiting for Ron to return with Ginny.

"We're going back to Hogwarts... Seems we can't get away from the place." Harry laughed as he recalled previous memories from Hogwarts.

"Worse if you're a professor there, after being a student at Hogwarts." Violet merrily chipped in.

"Oh that reminds me. Neville is the new Herbology professor... We can ask him to aid us... And also convince the Headmaster for us to stay." After Hermione had said the thrilling news Barty went white.

"What's wrong Barty?" Violet queried, placing one of her hands on Barty's face.

"Neville you say... Neville Longbottom?" He gulped as he started shaking.

"Y...Yes" Hermione stuttered unsure of revealing the correct answer. Barty laughed nervously.

"Well he's not going to be glad to see me... He hates me."

"But he also hates Bellatrix... So he might just help us. We just have to convince him that you're good now." Violet reassured Barty and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. "There we are a bit of colour to your face" Violet giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why would he hate you?" Harry asked which earned him a nudge from Hermione's elbow. Violet lowered her hand to encompass his.

"You don't have to answer if you're not ready." Violet whispered to Barty who had stopped shaking.

"No I need to say it... Harry before I tell you. I want you to know that I deeply regret what I did. I'm not the same man I used to be, I don't know if being in your company has proven this but I just want you to know I am no longer a threat to anyone except the Deatheaters."

Harry nodded, which signalled for Barty to carry on. "When I was nineteen I helped the Lestranges capture Frank and Alice Longbottom, then after I participated in the torture which lead them into madness... I was trialled and sent to Azkaban along with the Lestranges." Barty looked down ashamed. Violet noticed a single tear run down his face and she hugged Barty's thin form to comfort him.

"Oh" was Harry's only reply. He looked at Hermione who looked troubled. She was angry at what Barty had done all those years ago, but yet she still had sympathy for him. This troubled soul who had learned of the errors of his ways and now had to live with the regret and guilt, but yet was trying to be a better man.

"Oh Harry, Ron told me everything. I packed a bag, I'm already to go." Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him as soon as she arrived. The atmosphere instantly changed, wanting to keep Barty's secret away from Ginny and especially Ron.

"Well let's go" Harry grinned as the old gang plus one went to Hogwarts...again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After packing themselves into Mr Weasley's flying car which had been mended since Ron's and Harry's last use of the car, they set off to Hogwarts. Hermione took the wheel as of hearing about Ron's failed attempt at driving this car before she had instantly dragged him to the passenger seat next to her before leaving the Burrow. Barty used a spell on the car which allowed there to be more room at the back to fit an extra person in. For Harry, Ginny, Barty and Violet the ride was uncomfortable as there was still a tight squeeze in the back, even with the expansion.

They were allowed in to Hogwarts with ease. Surprisingly Professor McGonagall was still at the school as Head Mistress. She was aware of Bellatrix's sudden rise to power among the wizarding world, and she was more than willing to allocate some old prefect rooms to the group. Happily the group thanked her and set off to their rooms. Before they could leave, Professor McGonagall requested a word with Barty.

"Go on ahead Baby, I'll be there shortly." Barty kissed Violet. He watched her exit the room before turning to walk back to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm surprised to see you still alive Mr Crouch. I did read the Daily Prophet's coverage of all Dementor's Kiss victims having their souls given back...Hmm maybe I'm more surprised to see you fighting for our side now."

"Price I will pay to try and redeem myself... But that never happened to me; I never truly got the Dementor's kiss. That beast took away the Dark Lords soul, I was indeed a Horcrux. You were still arguing with Dumbledore to another Ministry member, too busy to see Fudge take me away and put me back into a cell in Azkaban. They just decided to release me at the same time as the victims of the kiss as they needed more people in the wizarding community."

McGonagall nodded as she accepted his story.

"How do I know I can trust you to be in my school?"

"Truth be told you can't. I have too much of a chequered past to trust me completely. But I ask you too. I have helped these people for a couple of weeks now. I hate what I did before when I was with the Dark Lord. But I know not all can be forgiven."

"You do have a chequered past, I agree with you there Mr Crouch. And it is hard to try and forgive what terrible things you have done...But if Dumbledore was here he would give you a chance, so I will to." Barty gleamed at McGonagall and said his thanks.

"There is one thing I would like to offer you... A way to redeem yourself and help the school."

"I'll do it."

"Now now Mr Crouch let me finish. Don't agree to anything unless you hear what you're agreeing to... I would like to offer you the job as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, under strict supervision of our current professor till the Christmas break. After that you will be able to teach without super vision."

Barty unfortunately gapped at McGonagall as he wasn't expecting such request.

"But...But why?"

"Well the current Professor is leaving this Christmas as he has requested an early retirement... That means I have a hole to fill in the school. And although you were a dangerous threat to the children and staff while impersonating Professor Moody you were the most successful teacher we ever had. Your straight to the point teaching methods created intriguing lessons for the students, with such dark times ahead of us the children need to be prepared for the worst. And at the moment I see you as the best man for the job."

"I don't know what to say... I...I mean I will accept the job...um I guess thanks."

"Good... You will start next week. Professor Higgins will meet you at breakfast at the staff table on Monday morning. Thank you for taking the job and I wish you all the best here at Hogwarts." They both nodded at each other. Barty left; running to tell Violet the great news as soon as possible. But his journey was cut short as he ran into a solid figure. He tumbled to the ground much like the person he collided with. Getting up quickly he gave his hand to help the person up. Brushing off any dirt off his clothes the unknown figure raised his head and froze when he saw Barty. Barty's eyes widened as he recognised that persons face with fright. There in front of Barty was Neville Longbottom.

"You y...yo...You!" Neville almost screamed his last word as he tried to punch Barty; every attempted hit was blocked by Barty's arms.

"Mr Longbottom I assure you I'm not here to hurt you or anyone in fact... Will you stop hitting me?!" Neville soon was getting tired and his punches turned to weak slaps.

"I know that! Violet told me you came with Harry and that... But how could you... What you did to my parents... They don't even recognise me!" Neville broke down into a sea of tears; he collapsed to the floor on his knees with his hands covering his face.

"Mr Longbottom I am sorry. And I know you won't forgive me but I'm trying to make amends... If I could go back and stop myself then I would. I regret what I did to your parents, I didn't think about what affect it could have on a child. I was blinded by my own hatred... Now I see... They were good people." Barty placed his hand on Neville's shoulder in a hope to gain his trust. But something clicked in Neville's head. He pushed Barty down so that he was lying in front of him. He rose to his feet to tower over Barty. He whipped out his wand and pointed it; menacingly, at Barty.

"Words cannot change what you did. You made my life and my parent's life a living hell. Do you know what it's like to have your parents alive but feel like they're dead? They didn't love me because of you."

"I'm sorry"

"You deserve the pain they got."

"Don't you see I have to life with the guilt of knowing I caused that...? That I ruined many lives, then I didn't see it but I do now. Yes I deserve all that I did to my victims, but I still go through pain daily."

"You deserve more pain... I could... Do the same curse on you...The curse you used to make my parents insane... Cruc... Cruci... I... I can't" Neville slumped to his knees once again in front of Barty, dropping his wand in the process.

"I'm truly sorry... They would be proud of you; your parents. Not a lot of people can confront a deatheater not even an ex-deatheater and be brave. All I ask is for you to help me and the others defeat what's left of the Dark Lords followers. It's what your parents would have wanted you to do. Put our pasts behind us for this once and work together." Barty extended his hand out toward Neville. He looked at it before gripping it with his hand and shaking it in agreement.

"This doesn't mean I forgiven you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Barty got up and walked off, leaving Neville to sort himself out before returning to his chambers.

After many wrong turns Barty made it to his and Violet's quarters for the duration of time at Hogwarts. As soon as he entered the room and found Violet unpacking, he reached out and grabbed her. Picking her up and spinning her around while both of them laughed.

"What's with the happy mood?" Violet questioned as she was put back on the ground softly.

"Oh just that I've got a beautiful woman by my side, we successfully got into Hogwarts and I've gained the trust of not only Professor McGonagall but Mr Neville Longbottom." Barty smiled down at Violet as her face showed she was shocked with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"Well you met Neville then... I guess it didn't go down smoothly." Barty shook his head once Violet had finished talking.

"No... He started hitting me but he agrees to help us, even though I'm on your team. He doesn't forgive me and that's understandable."

"Give him time and he might start to like you... You need to gain his complete trust over time. Just be nice to him."

"I am nice now... oh and that's not the best part."

"What?"

"I'm now the new Defence against the Dark arts Professor"

"Really? McGonagall trusts you that much?"

"Thanks for the confidence in me Violet. But yes it's true." Violet squeaked as he confirmed his statement.

"That's excellent. When do you start?"

"Monday, next week." Violet laughed and kissed Barty, which he was happy to kiss back.

"I'm so happy for you Barty" Violet started to kiss a line up Barty's neck and up his face making him shiver with delight. Barty picked up Violet again and softly placed her on the bed with him on top of her.

"Now to make both of us extremely happy" Barty winked at Violet and began their busy night full of... Fun!

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading. I've had one vote for a happy ending. You can still tell me if you want a happy ending or a sad ending. Please review. All the best 12ljam xxxxxxx**


	22. Teacher Teacher

**Chapter 22: "Teacher Teacher!"**

"Arrr Mr Crouch. I see you're up and ready for your first day at work." Professor Higgins confidently sat on one of the grand chairs that stood proudly at the front table in the massive hall, reserved only for staff.

"Believe me Professor Higgins I've had experience of this line of work, and I know what king of havoc these student can create. I need to be up early to mentally prepare myself for the day." Professor Higgins chuckled as a response.

"Right you are there. The Headmistress told me of your past experiences; although this time I think we would all be more comfortable if you would stick to the set curriculum this time. I gathered last time you were a bit more... how to say it? Hands on?"

"The students need to come to turns with the truth. Not this pansy nonsense the ministry insists the school teaches. They need to be prepared for the worst, because a demented deatheater isn't going to play nice just because a student is disadvantaged because they weren't taught how to defend themselves. I will not change my teaching method but I will try not to intimidate the students like I had to last time."

"Not till I leave Mr Crouch. Once I official hand the job over to you, you can use whatever teaching method you prefer but as I am still the professor we go by my rules and that is sticking to the set rules. We are living in darks times I do agree, but the students are not in danger. They are safe here in Hogwarts, you and your group know that, that is why you are here. So wait a little longer then you can terrify the students with the reality of the situation we are in." Professor Higgins finished talking to allow himself to start on his prepared breakfast of sausages and eggs, to be washed down with pumpkin juice afterwards. Barty signed with annoyance, he wasn't in the mood for arguing. He had left Violet sleeping silently earlier that morning to try and calm his nerves. He didn't want to disturb Violet's slumber while he muttered insults to himself for what he had done in the past. He was nervous for his first day because he knew the students would question why he was there. Barty had received many scowls from passing students to the main hall. They had been informed of his presence in the castle by Professor McGonagall and some students were not pleased about this. Even though he was tasked to assist Professor Higgins in his classes, Barty knew the attention would be on him for a few weeks. Even some of the staff were not pleased to see him, as he had deceived all of them and betray their trust before. Although he was pleased for the chance to redeem himself he would much rather lock himself in a room in Hogwarts and not have to talk to anyone.

While Professor Higgins continued to munch at his decreasing food, Barty looked around the great hall. It had been years since he was last in this magnificent room and even then he didn't have the time to admire the sheer beauty of the room just like his ten year old self did the first time he entered this very hall. Barty smiled as his first days of Hogwarts wandered into his head. The emotions of how pleased he was to finally be able to prove to his father that he wasn't a 'pathetic worthless son who contradicted every order'.

_Oh how that was never possible_

Barty thought as he remembered several demands to do better, the taunts that he wasn't good enough and the numerous Howlers that he received from his father saying his grades weren't up to standards. Barty remembered the times he curled up into a ball and cried in the Slytherin boy's dormitory when everyone was off making Gryffindors weep from cruel curses and scoffing their faces with food in the great hall. He used to cry nearly every day in his first four years as he was constantly reminded that he wasn't good enough for his father. That's not to say he didn't try, quite the contrary. He was the best in every class he had, he even became a prefect in his later years at Hogwarts. Least his mother acknowledged his efforts, although sick and bedridden. Barty would sit with his mother and talk about all that he had done in the previous term when he visited his parents in the Christmas break. He would find comfort in the fact that she smiled and congratulated him on his achievements. She even congratulated him on making the Slytherin quidditch team in his third year, even though she was concerned about him getting hurt. Barty remembered the feeling of being praised by his teachers for his work ethics in class and the friends he had made, some good, some bad and some that would lead to his down fall.

"You alright Barty?"

Barty's thought track was cut short as his attention wondered to the woman sitting beside him.

"Yes... Ginny I'm fine, just admiring the decor in this place. Never leaves you, the fact that this place is so...magical"

"Yes its wonderful isn't it? I'm so happy to be back here. Harry has been promising to take me back here to see how much this place has changed from the dark destroyed mess it was when we last left it. It's the Hogwarts we all know and love." Ginny smiled at Barty and Barty nodded back in agreement.

"Have you seen Violet this morning?"

"yeah, she was talking to Neville the last time I saw them. He seemed a bit hot-headed about something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Neville was always panicky; he even tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from getting into trouble a couple of times when we were students. Didn't work bless his soul." Ginny chuckled as she remembered Harry telling her how Neville had stood up against them and how he was trembling with nerves as he did so.

"Well if you see her tell her I'll be in the defence against the dark arts classroom if she needs me."

"I think she'll be fine without you for a couple of hours, Barty. I think it's you who might need her."

"True... Right I'm off better get this first lesson over and done with." Barty stood from his chair and noisily scrapped the chair backwards to free his body to move away from the chair.

"Good luck"

"Thank you, I think I'll need it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to tell Barty this." Violet rubbed at her forehead and moaned as she felt a headache beginning to throb in her head.

"I wouldn't tell him just yet, we don't want to make him more nervous than he is. Anyway he's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Harry groaned. All people in the group were all grumpy due to their sudden interrupted sleep by Neville claiming he had urgent news.

"You could of at least waited till later to tell us" Ron yawned, his eye lids hanging low as he was on the verge of falling back asleep, Hermione wacked him on the chest to stop him from falling asleep. Ron mouthed the word 'Ouch' as Neville started to talk.

"Well it was urgent and Kingsley told me to tell you as soon as possible."

"How have you been in contact with Kingsley?" Harry questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Kingsley sometimes comes into the school to tell professor McGonagall recent news from the ministry. I was just walking past her office when he stopped me in the corridor and beckoned me to follow him into his meeting with the professor."

"Well if you guys won't tell Barty I will. He deserves to know!" Violet shouted as she stormed off. Just has Ginny past the corner which led her to the group. "Ginny do you know where Barty is?"

"Getting ready for his first lesson, why?" Violet stopped and turned around to stare at Harry.

"They will fill you in with the details" and with that she was gone.

"Harry?" Ginny attentively asked as she knew something was up.

"You're not going to like what I say."

"Bloody hell Harry just tell me anyway."

"Here goes"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you've all enjoyed learning about Boggarts" Professor Higgins was replied with a few eager 'yes sir' and 'very much sir' as he started to end the lesson. The lesson with the third years had gone surprisingly smooth, even with Barty being in the room. Barty even got the chance to show them how to use the spell 'riddikulus' in front of a Boggart. Although Barty was a little concerned when his Boggart turned into a creature resembling Voldermort, but with one flick of his wand the creature had turned into a clown surprised with the fact it had no nose. Barty was surprised to find that he had actually laughed at the panicking clown.

"Now by next lesson I want you to write me a six inch essay on what a Boggart is and how to combat it. Have a nice rest of the day."

"Thank you sir" The students mumbled as they toddle out of the room. Barty jumped off the desk he was sitting on to the side of the room and helped Professor Higgins but the closet with the Boggart inside back in its storage room.

"Well done Mr Crouch. Not as bad as we both thought it was going to be."

"Hmmm, I was expecting questions."

"They know their place Mr Crouch, so they know when not to ask why a teacher is in the school who was previously a deatheater."

"I'm just glad they didn't" Barty laughed as his nerves disappeared. But he was cut short when the room's door burst open.

"Barty! Barty! I need a word with you." Violet panted as she placed her hands on her knees in the hope that the position would allow more air into her lungs.

"Violet what is it?" Very quickly Barty's nerves returned as he rushed over to Violet's side.

"I'd better leave you two alone, see you later for the afternoon classes Mr Crouch." Barty pulled Violet to a chair for her to sit as Professor Higgins left the room.

"Take big breaths and tell me what's happened" Barty unconsciously spoke slowly for Violet to understand him.

"I'm not a child Barty... Neville."

"Oh Merlin is he really still annoyed at me being here!"

"If you'd let me finish... Neville was told by Kingsley that Bellatrix... has ordered some deatheaters to kill us... they're the top of their game Barty, we won't be able to fight them with our knowledge." Barty signed with annoyance, and then looked into Violet's eyes.

"Then you need a teacher."

"Who do we ask?"

"Violet... I was one of the best duellers at school and among the deatheaters. I know their tricks and spells. With my inside knowledge you'll at least be a worthy opponent."

"That's brilliant! It will just be like Dumbledore's army in the room of requirement all over again." Violet squalled and flung her arms around Barty to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry what?" Barty looked confused as she pulled away.

"Oh right, you weren't there were you... come on we have to tell the others."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, let me get this straight... Barty's going to teach us the tricks of the trade from his past experiences of being a deatheater and it should be enough to defend ourselves?" Harry quarried as he walked round the room of requirement.

"That's basically it... Look Harry what other choice do we have. No other teacher would teach us how to defend ourselves, ad Barty is a skilled wizard. What have we got to lose?"

"Our lives!" Ron interrupted. He wasn't too please to the idea of Barty ordering him about and teaching him new spells.

"Look I agree with Violet. Barty is the best hope for us to learn from. He's grown accustom to the fighting techniques of many deatheaters so can help us fight these assassins." Hermione chipped in, walking towards Violet and Barty physically showing she was on their side.

"Ok... I give up! Be our teacher Barty." Harry threw his arms up in the air in defeat and walked over to join Hermione. Ginny also walked over to Harry to join him on the side of Violet and Barty.

"Are you guys mad? You're just giving him an excuse to use the unforgivable curses on you." Ron stood his ground and crossed his arms.

"Ron do you want to stay alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

"Then get over here!" Both Violet and Hermione shouted at the same time. Ron quickly looked at his feet then to look at Neville who stood beside him. Neville's face was scrunched up in thought as he made his decision. Neville slowly stepped forward.

"Neville? You can't be serious! He tortured your parents" Ron angrily pointed at Barty as Neville continued to step forward.

"I'm sorry but I'd rather go down fight and I can only do that if I trust... Him"

"Well... when you all get hurt by him, don't come running to me for help... it's all part of his plan and you're all bloody idiots for believing in his promises."

"Ron!" Hermione's cries weren't heard as Ron stormed out of the room of requirement and slammed the door, causing a loud echo in the room.

"Great we haven't even started and we're one man down!"

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! And thank you for the new followers! I'm really happy people are enjoying my story. I still need votes on if the ending will be good or bad. Please review and tell me if you want something to happen or give me any tips for the story. I cannot express how thankful i am to you guys. I love you all! All the best 12ljam xxxx**


	23. Eye Spy

**Chapter 23: Eye Spy**

It had been months since the newly formed Dumbledore's army had settled into Hogwarts. Barty had successfully taken over the full title of Defence against the dark arts professor and he loved every moment of it. Violet, amongst Ginny and Hermione helped run the school's library, although Ginny and Violet showed some residence at first when asked by Hermione to join. Neville had asked Luna to stay at Hogwarts for the time being till the threat of deatheaters was gone. Although the gang were pleased to see one of their mates, but they were getting annoyed at helping her try and find her missing shoes every weekend. Training was going smoothly and if it wasn't for it, they would have forgotten that they were at war... again.

"mmm you better be off. Classes start in twenty minutes" Violet kissed Barty's naked chest as he slowly became conscious.

"But I want to stay here in your arms" He groaned as he wrapped his arms around Violet's waist.

"Seriously Barty, you've been late to classes three times since you've been given the job. McGonagall is already keeping a close eye on you... You wouldn't want to lose this job now would you darling?"

"Certainly not!" Barty almost jumped out of bed and gathered his discarded clothes from last night off the floor and scurried into the en suite. Violet chuckled at Barty's enthusiasm for the job. She could never understand why anyone would go into teaching. She shuddered as she remembered the horrible slytherin boys that used to torment little Griffindors, such as her, on their way to lessons.

_Why would anyone want to teach them? No regard for anyone who actually wanted to learn... and one of them got gum in my hair_... _pathetic slytherin's!_

"You're thinking too loud" Barty muttered as he entered the bedroom fully clothed and ready to go.

"Hmmm... sorry" Violet snapped out of her inner monologue and looked up at Barty who was staring down at her with a concerned look.

"No need to be sorry... so... You going to tell me what you were thinking about"

"Oh... It's silly really."

"It's surely not if it got you thinking that much." Barty sat down on the bed next to where Violet was still lying. His right hand began to stroke her cheek as she replied.

"I was wondering why you like teaching so much..."

"Because it's fun! You should see it Violet. Little children, the next generation being influence by you. Who knows who you might create. I might be teaching world champions at quidditch, the best Aurors in the world... You never know!"

"But don't you get annoyed at the children who don't try... mainly the Slytherins..."

"Oi! I was a slytherin... We are not all bad... Well... I take that back... But you're missing the point Violet. Yes you get the troublesome ones who you do what to send out on a quidditch field with a broom and hurl many bludgers at... but if they were all nice and bookworms like Miss Hermione Granger then there's no challenge to making them better."

"You've changed so much Barty" Violet giggled as Barty rest his head on her stomach.

"Because of you."

"Because of both of us"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"Barty, I love you but you really have to be going... You have got five minutes to get to your classroom." Barty bolted up.

"Bloody hell... Time does fly when you're having fun" Barty winked at Violet as he ran out into the corridor forgetting to shut the door.

"I don't know how Barty managed to last so long in his disguise as Mad-eye if he's so prone to leaving doors open." Violet swooped her bed sheet ungracefully around her body and shuffled to the open door. Just before closing the door she saw a flash of red hair dash across her vision. Ginny was now standing in her room giggling at Violet.

"You look like a caterpillar nestling in its cocoon... give it about two hours when you sort out your thoroughly shagged hair mixed in with bed hair and a bit of make-up on and you might just make it as a butterfly." Violet managed to ease one of her arms out of the sheet, securely wrapped round her body and slapped Ginny on one of her arms. "Oi! What was that for?... Look in the mirror if you don't believe me, your hair is almost as wild as Hermione's in your first year." Violet grumbled and hopped into the en suite. What Ginny had said was true. Her hair was all over the place, sticking up in every direction. She tried to tame it by putting her hand through it but it didn't help.

"Grrrr"

"Here let me help" Ginny got out her wand and cast a spell on Violet's messy hair. It instantly became smooth and straight and had no sigh of her previous bed head.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I have had practice with that spell over the years" Violet raised one of her eyebrows while looking at Ginny. This time it was Ginny who hit Violet on the arm.

"Not like that... It's to sort out bed head... Ever since you've started dating Barty your heads been down the gutter." Ginny giggled as she skipped out of the en suite and sat on the edge of the bed with one of her legs crossed over the other.

"I could say the same for you and Harry... Barty likes to be a little rough... and he's obsessed with innuendos, he says he likes it when I blush." Violet followed Ginny and fell back into bed.

"Shame he's not here right now then."

"What"

"You're blushing right now... hehe don't worry I won't tell anyone about how... Barty likes it." Ginny winked and darted for the door as Violet tried to grab her. She signed in defeat as Ginny began to open the door.

"Ginny! You can be so frustrating sometimes."

"You love me for it though... anyway you started it."

"I swear I need to have my mouth permanently sealed. I reveal too many personal stuff."

"Hehehe... anyway the reason why I came to see you is that Harry has some news about the whole Bellatrix situation."

"Huh, what fun!"

"I know! Anyway be seeing you." And with that she was gone.

"Least she remembers to shut the door."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Violet, good to see you." Harry cheerfully wondered up to Violet who had just entered the room of requirement.

"You saw me yesterday Harry... You see me every day."

"Only trying to lighten the mood, there is such a thing as trying to be polite."

"Yeah yeah. So what's new?"

"Well we've recently received word that Bellatrix is going to attack Hogwarts in the next month after she has recruited new members from across the wizarding world."

"And why are you so happy about this." Violet pointed out as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Your girlfriend saw to that!"

"Anyway... I'm happy because we have a spy amongst the deatheater"

"Wait. What! Run that by me again."

"We have someone working for us and not only that, he's one of the most trusted deatheaters to Bellatrix. He contacted me; well his son contacted me this morning with the information. It means we can start getting prepared for the attack and we can have the upper hand."

"But...But who is it. And how can we trust him...Them!"

"We can trust them as they owe us a life debt."

"what...but.."

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Barty!" Violet ran up to Barty who had just entered the room. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Harry looked down at his feet and awkwardly shuffled his feet waiting for Violet to finish. "Harry can explain"

"Ummm yeah. We have a spy working for us."

"That... That's good..."

"Wait a minute!" Violet interrupted Barty by putting her index finger on his lips. "The only person I know who owes us that much is Draco." Barty pushed Violet's finger off his lips and laughed.

"Draco... The little ferret! He was your greatest enemy at school excluding Voldermort."

"No no no. You don't understand Barty. We saved him from being engulfed in flames when Crabbe's spell of fiendfyre went wrong. After that we haven't heard much from him, his whole family has been keeping it quiet."

"Why the hell did you save that little spoilt brat"

"Ha you obviously didn't like the Malfoys when you were following the dark lord." Harry joked.

"At the time I hated them. They weren't loyal to their master. Now I understand why. They were trying to protect themselves from the dark lord and from becoming complete monsters." Barty lowered his head as he remembered his dark times. Violet whispered sweet words of affection to cheer him up.

"Anyway. It's not Draco, although he was the one to message me and he is willing to help."

"But... But that means it was..." Violet looked up and stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Yes... Lucius Malfoy is our spy."

**A/N: ****ahaa! Had to bring the Malfoys into this! Sorry for the wait. I've started A levels and I've been stuck doing these Initial assessments ( and yes they were boring) Also I've gotten into my schools show so I'm stuck doing rehearsals after school and I'm having barely any time for myself let alone time for writing these chapters. I'm so sorry for this, I will try and keep posting as soon as I can. Please don't lose faith in this story. I'm so happy that people are taking an interest to my stories. I love each and every one of you! I think it's decided that there will be a happy ending. Please do continue to review and suggest anything you want to see (read). Thank you So Much! Lots of Love. 12ljam xxxx**


	24. Bellatrix's Play Thing

**Bellatrix's play thing**

Warning: mentions forced sex

The first thing Violet realised when she woke up was how incredibly hot she was. Peeling off the covers from her she was relieved to feel a slight breeze of cool air. She quickly regretted sitting up as her head spun. Groaning and gripping her head, she looked over to see if she had disturbed Barty with her noise. Luckily she hadn't. Getting up slowly and carefully, she waddled her way to the bathroom. Half way there she felt her stomach tense up violently and she ran to the toilet. She violently emptied herself out, until there was nothing else to throw up, which left her gagging at the smell. Weakly she raised her arm to flush the toilet. Catching her breath she carefully raised herself from the floor and leaned over to the sink. She gathered a fair amount of water in her hands and scooped it into her mouth. While gargling the water she heard a slight knock at the door. Spitting the water out, she turned to the half open door. She saw Barty looking in on her with a concern look.

"You alright?"

"Yeah fine... Think I got up to quickly... I'm alright now." Barty nodded but still entered the bathroom. He closed the door and hugged Violet.

"As long as you're alright now." Barty smiled and kissed Violet. She thanked herself that she had washed out her mouth before Barty had come in. "Haven't you got to talk to Lucius today?" Barty asked when his lips left Violet's.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"Yes it's fine. Hermione and I can deal with it. Anyway you're busy teaching Harry and Neville. Thanks for the offer though."

Barty hummed his response and nestled his head in between Violet's neck and shoulder. "We need to have a day where it's just me and you."

"And then we would get nothing done!"

"That's my point. We need a break."

"I know. I'll think about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise... Now can I get ready?"

"I suppose so"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're telling me Lucius bloody Malfoy is sitting just behind that door… and you want me to be calm?" Hermione squealed as her anger leaked into her voice.

"I know this is hard for you but we need him to be on our side." Violet explained while rubbing Hermione's arm for comfort.

"I know… And I thought I would be fine with it but… all I can think about is the time he stood over me and watched as I was being tortured by Bellatrix… It just hurts to be reminded of that." Hermione subconsciously lifted up her jumper sleeve to reveal the faded scar of the words 'Mudblood' engraved into her skin. Violet noticed this and pulled her sleeve down to hide the scar.

"We all have scars of some form, some physical some mental. But we keep fighting on… that's what makes us strong. Hermione you are the bravest person I have ever met, you kept your head up high even when most people were against you. Just remember that."

"Yes… Thank you."

"Let's get this over and done with!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Believe me, I never expected to see you lot again but as your current situation is getting worse. I presumed you would like some help."

"Stop trying to be a smart arse Malfoy" Hermione snapped causing everyone to look at her sudden burst of anger. As Lucius Malfoy began to talk again Violet comforted Hermione and calmed her down.

"Miss Granger I know you may not like me, and I understand your hatred but from where I'm standing you need all the help you can get. Don't jeopardise this opportunity just to prove you are better and smarter than another human being…" Violet raised her hand to stop Lucius from continuing.

"Mr Malfoy can we get back on topic" Violet then turned to Hermione. "And please can you stay calm, I know this is hard. You know what I said earlier… think about that." Turning back to Lucius. "Now Mr Malfoy at the moment you are on neutral territory, if you so happen to provoke Hermione or cause trouble we will ensure you are sent to Azkaban alongside the newly formed death eaters… understand?"

"So is this what happens to a shy Gryffindor girl when they date a deatheater? The innocence is gone and the craving of power begins."

"Mr Malfoy shut up"

"You know I never expected Barty to fall for someone like you… Violet… A normal witch. No extraordinary power and certainly doesn't come from a prestigious family as the Malfoys or Crouchs."

Violet laughed as she slowly advanced on Lucius.

"You really don't understand do you? That the popularity of family isn't important and neither is blood status. I've only become strong because of him and he needs me to be strong… You need to get your head out of your own arse and look around you. In war family status means nothing! We all work as one… Now are you going to be a good little boy or do we need to send you to the cell in Azkaban that's been waiting for you for so long"

This made Lucius go quiet, but you could see his face redden from being out smarted by a girl. After a couple of minutes silence, Lucius flopped back into his chair, resting his head against the back of the chair.

"It wasn't my choice to come here…"

"Whose choice was it?" Violet asked as she returned to her stance of leaning against a wall opposite Lucius with her arms folded in front of her body.

"Narcissa and Draco forced me to come… They… They still blame me for everything that happened to our family. Now I see it was my fault. If I didn't get involved with the Dark Lord no harm would have happened to poor Draco… I've come to help so that I redeem myself, so that we can become a family once more." Lucius closed his eyes and at this time everyone in the room could see that Lucius was tired. He sighed. "I apologise."

"What?" Violet asked as she couldn't believe the two words that Lucius had just spoken.

"I apologise… For my actions in the war affecting all of you, especially you Miss Granger." Hermione's breathing halted as she heard the unexpected words. She paced forward and looked at Lucius who now looked vulnerable from saying sorry. "I should have done something to stop my sister-in-law. But I didn't… I'm a coward."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She looked down and then began to speak; her voice croaking. "I'll fully forgive you if you help us win this war… and stay away from me while you stay here."

"I stay here?"

"We need to keep you safe Mr Malfoy… Anyway we need to keep an eye on you, make sure you're not tricking us in saying you no longer fight for the deatheaters."

"What about my family?"

"I'm pretty sure they can stay here to, I would ask McGonagall first… you are dismissed Mr Malfoy." Violet nodded towards Lucius signally he can go. Lucius hastily got up while nervously looking at Violet and Hermione.

"Thank you… I think" Lucius soon made it to the door.

"Oh and Mr Malfoy. Don't get into trouble." And with that Lucius was out of the room. As soon as the door closed. Hermione released a breath she didn't know she was holding and Violet collapsed onto one of the chairs. "That went well"

Hermione started laughing which was contagious as Violet started to laugh as well.

"Yeah, it did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arrr Mr Weasley what a horrific surprise... And what do I owe this pleasure of seeing a former blood traitor in my hide out." Bellatrix cackled as she slid out of her chair. She glided over to the Weasley, seductively. Circling him for power.

"Mrs Lestrange... I wish to join you... and your deatheaters."

"Ooh what do we have here then? A Weasley who has turned bad... Mummy not given you enough support... pity. Remind me which one you are."

"Don't talk about my parents! They're not the reason why I'm here... and it's Ron"

"Ron, speak away darling. Tell me why your here." Bellatrix sensitively stroked Ron's cheek and he could feel her fowl breath on his ear.

"I don't wish to work with my friends whilst they believe the stupid story from Barty Crouch Jr... he" Ron was cut off as he felt moisture on his cheek. He looked down to see Bellatrix licking his cheek. Ron tried to continue, but only stuttered sounds came out. This motivated Bellatrix to continue edging her way towards Ron's lips. When both lips touched, Ron gasped. Bellatrix took this opportunity to dive her tongue into his mouth. Duelling for leadership Ron soon gave up as Bellatrix was too strong.

Once they stopped and their lips pulled apart, Bellatrix chuckled.

"Give me your arm"

Ron still dazed from the kiss, unconsciously raised his arm towards Bellatrix, who took it and pulled up his coat's sleeve revealing Ron's bare skin.

"Now this is going to hurt darling" Bellatrix purred as she placed the tip of her wand onto Ron's skin.

"Morsmordre!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now everyone I'd like you to meet Weasley who will be joining our cause." Bellatrix showed off her prize possession to the rest of the deatheaters. While he was being presented, Ron clutched his throbbing arm. It had been two hours since he received the dark mark and the pain had yet subsided. Ron didn't even care to notice the familiar faces of the deatheaters he once fought at the previous war when the Dark Lord was alive.

"But he's a Weasley... He might be a spy... He's part of the golden trio" Bellatrix dismissed the random remarks from the group of confused deatheaters.

"I have tested him... Believe me he isn't a spy" Bellatrix winked at Ron seductively. Ron shuddered at the reminder of the past two hours and the torment Bellatrix had put him through, which consisted of being whipped and questioned. Also there was the submissive sex Bellatrix made him do. He had never imagined the pleasurable act to be so painful when Bellatrix was in charge. In that time it occurred to Ron that he was now her play thing. There was no turning back. He couldn't anyway. As soon as his friends find out he is a deatheater, he will never be accepted back with them ever again.

"Now! Karunda! Vance! And Arkham! Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix individually pointed to each deatheater dressed differently to the rest. They wore tight black robes instead of the black billowing ones deatheaters usually wear.

"Yes my mistress. We will leave straight away."

"Good... Don't disappoint me! I want to have souvenirs of their savaged heads!" Bellatrix waved them off and turned round to her prize. "Come now darling. I haven't finished with you." She snug one of her fingers down Ron's collar and pulled him to the direction of the door returning to the staircase that led to her room.

"W...Wh...What are they for?"

"Those my darling are the assassins that will kill your friends." Bellatrix chuckled sadistically as she tugged Ron harder towards her bedroom.

**A/N: thanks for the recent reviews. I don't get a lot but when I do they really give me the motivation to write. The next Chapter should be up some time next week. Thank you so much. All the best. 12ljam xxxx**


	25. Where is everybody?

**Chapter 25- Where is everybody?**

It had been a week and the team were in full flow of learning new spells under the guidance of Barty. There had been no sign of the assassins and everyone was on edge, especially Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy will you stop trying to escape Hogwarts. How many times do we have to tell you it's safe here." Harry ran trying to catch up with Lucius who was running down the corridor next to the courtyard.

"Mr Potter, have you ever wondered that the Assassins might be toying with us. They should have been here by now." Lucius stopped to catch his breath which gave Harry enough time to reach him.

"They haven't arrived and so we've been able to have more time practicing spells… It would surely be foolish for them to stay in Hogwarts, when they are surrounded by the enemy." Lucius raised himself from leaning on his knees, towering over Harry.

"You don't understand Potter! They're assassins. You never see them coming."

"What?" At this point Lucius's face begun to bumble, his facial expression contorting to pain. Once it was finished it returned to the bony features and dark ringed eyes of a death eater.

"And we will pick you off one my one"

"Where's Malfoy?!"

"Disposed of, much like you" All Harry could remember was being stunned and then blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again Barty had woken up to hear the horrific noises of Violet throwing up in the bathroom and he was beginning to get really concerned. Rushing to be by her side, he was grateful she seemed to have finished when he entered the bathroom. Flushing the toilet, Violet stood up, walked over to the sink and washed out her mouth. This time she wasn't surprised to find Barty staring at her with concern. She signed while she leaned on the sink as another headache surged through her head.

"Maybe you should rest for the day"

She could only just hear Barty as her head spun. Gagging hard she resisted the urge to vomit again.

"But… But the others need me." Violet waved off Barty's concern and started to slowly stumble her way back into the bedroom.

"We can do without you for one day Violet, you're really not well… Please listen to me and spend the day in bed." Barty followed close behind, his arms out ready to catch her if she lost her balance.

"Fine!" Violet huffed as she fell back onto the bed. "But if anything happens you'll notify me, won't you?"

"Of course I will Love… I'll go tell the others that you won't be joining us today." Barty quickly changed into his usual outfit of a loose fitting black shirt and slightly worn dark brown trousers that were ripping near the ends of the trouser legs. "You'll be ok if I leave you alone for a while?" Barty asked one last time, uncertain if he wanted to leave his love alone.

"I'll be fine! Don't bother getting some food from breakfast, I won't be able to stomach it right now. I'll try and come down for lunch." Violet smirked as she watched Barty struggle to put his belt through the loops around his trousers. "You know it would be a lot easier if you tried to do that slower. You wouldn't be so clumsy trying to get the belt through the loops."

"Normally you like me going fast." Barty looked up to see Violet frown which he replied with a wink, causing her to role her eyes and crash her head down onto her pillow. Barty chuckled as he was finally able to attach his belt to his trousers. "Right I'm off" Barty said as he stepped over to the side table next to their bed to collect his wand. He leaned over to Violets side and kissed her on her fore-head which Violet moaned as a response. Barty clambered off the bed and exited the couple's bedroom as he blow Violet a kiss. Violet closed her eyes just as she heard the door close lightly. Her headache hadn't subsided and she felt exhausted. She only wished that this illness ended soon, it wasn't helping Barty's anxiety. Ever since the news of the assassins he had kept a closer eye on her, rarely letting her be alone. If she ever expressed a slight concern he would be there with a million and one questions. Plus with this added illness, it seemed that he never took his eyes off her. He was constantly asking if she was alright and for days had been asking her to stay in bed and rest where he could keep a close watch on her. A couple of times Violet had to stop Barty going to Mrs Pomfrey, telling him "it is nothing to worry about". But truth is she is worried. She'd never known an illness to last for so long. She'd been throwing up every morning for the past week and it showed no sign of stopping, to her disappointment. She couldn't think of the reason for the revolting symptoms. She'd eaten the same food that everyone else had eaten in the great hall and the food had spells on them to make sure they wouldn't cause illnesses of any sort.

_Maybe someone put a potion in my drink and my body is rejecting it._

Violet thought to try and numb her worries but then her paranoid brain came up with a defence.

_No it couldn't be that. I poured myself a drink from the goblet that many people had used and they showed no signs of the symptoms I have._

Her mind frantically searched through her knowledge to think of a suitable reason for her headaches and vomiting. Then she gasped.

_It couldn't mean?_

Violet raised her hand and placed it on her stomach. It seemed reasonable to think such an idea as she remembered that Barty never used any contraceptive charms. They were always distracted to even think of such spells. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Barty's child. Tears swelled around her eyes, bursting and tumbling down her face. She was overcome with joy that she was going to give Barty one of the most precious gifts she could give to him. But then her thoughts attacked her happy moment.

_Would Barty want a child? He's had such a terrible upbringing that he might hate the idea of bringing up his own child… it would just give him more things to worry about… I might not even be pregnant._

Violet quickly brushed that last comment aside, there was no way that she couldn't be pregnant. Thinking about it, it was bound to happen at some point as Barty was very keen in the bedroom. She laughed at the fact that they were both intelligent but not one of them could have remembered to use protection.

_How am I going to tell him?_

Even though Barty might hate the idea of Violet carrying his child, Violet realised that she had to tell Barty about the baby. Even if it did heighten his anxiety levels, he had to know or this knowledge could be used against him if the deatheaters found out. But first she had to confirm it. She was about to lift herself up into a sitting position when she heard the door open. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look at the door. She didn't see anyone there at the door or anywhere near it.

"Hello? Barty?" She called out but got no reply. Thinking it was just some silly student who had opened her door and ran for it. She clumsily rolled of the bed landing on her feet and almost dragged herself over to shut the door. "Probably a bloody Slytherin!" She moaned she heard the familiar click of the door shutting. She was about to turn around and return to her bed when she heard a floor board creek behind her. She froze, she was certain that someone had caused that sound. Her wand was located on a nearby table and she slowly tried to discreetly meander her way to it. Her task was defeated when she heard a ruff voice shout.

"Don't you move!" She didn't recognise the voice which made her start to panic. She had to start looking after herself and the baby. Violet didn't dare move as she couldn't risk hurting the child now growing within her. She stayed frozen and soon she felt cold heavy metallic cuffs forming around her hands. She was being handcuffed. She couldn't defend herself. Looking down to see her hands chained together in front of her, she didn't realise that the door had opened. When she heard the creek of the door as it opened fully, she looked up to stare at a man dress completely in black with only his eyes visible.

"Move!"

Violet didn't hear the command at first. Her body was beginning to shake and all she could think about was what these people in black were going to do to her, and if Barty would return just in time. But she secretly knew Barty wouldn't be back to save her.

"Move!"

This time she acknowledged the commanded as she was given a sharp push on her shoulders causing her to take a step forward to stop herself from falling. The person in front of her turned and began to walk down the corridor. Another shove told Violet that she should follow. She was surprised that these people were not travelling discreetly as they were walking about in the open. Violet silently wished that a student or teacher would stumble upon them and alert the authorities. But everyone were busy with their studies. Students were in their lessons learning new and interesting things and the teachers were guiding the next generation to their precious futures while Violet felt like she was walking to her death.

She couldn't help but imagine Barty finding out she had been murdered by the assassins. It broke her heart to imagine him breaking down completely. She even shuddered to think of what he would become if he lost her. He would have nothing to lose, causing him to be more dangerous than Belllatrix. No! She had to survive. For Barty.

Suddenly they stopped and Violet came back to her senses. They were standing outside the defence against the dark arts classroom. The man ahead of her entered, shortly to return and beckoned Violet to enter. When she did she was stunned to see all the student's tables had been shoved to the side and all that remained in the centre of the room was a chest. When she neared the chest it rocked and Violet could hear muffled cries of a few people. She glanced back at the two people in black that had brought her here. This was when Violet found some new found confidence.

"What do you want?"

Laughter was her only reply. The two people, men, Violet suspected, circled her to intimidate her. Finally they stopped. One directly in front of Violet and the other beside the chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice betrayed her as it croaked due to nerves. Again the men chuckled as she could slightly hear the clicking of the chest being opened. Violet gulped as the man in front of her stepped forward.

"The same as we did to the rest."

Violet was going to question what that meant when she was pushed back, falling into the chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Barty was now frantically running down corridors, he swore he had looked down before. He had looked everywhere for any of the golden trio and he couldn't find anyone. Feeling worried he ran back up to where Violet and he shared a room. He stopped as he saw the door leading into the room was left ajar. Curiously nearing the door, he found that the room was empty. He stormed inside, rushing to the bathroom. Empty. Barty started to panic as he knew Violet wouldn't of gone anywhere in her current situation. Running out of the room and back out into the corridor, he was faced with a crowd of students, exiting their lessons. He carefully meandered his way through making sure he didn't hurt anybody but yet being as quick as possible. His destination was the Headmistresses' office but just when he rounded the corner to the secret stair case he bumped into someone. They didn't give him enough time to turn around before they stunned him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something doesn't seem right." Neville placed the utensils he was using to care for the aconite (wolfsbane) in front of him down on the table. He hadn't heard anything from the others and he hadn't seen any of them at lunch. Originally he thought nothing of it and decided to go to the Herbology classroom to prepare for his next lesson. "I've got to find out what's going on" Neville spoke to the plant like it could understand him, he nodded as he agreed internally that he should go and find someone. He pulled off his apron and placed in next to the equipment he was using. "Be back in a minute" Again he spoke only to the plant.

First Neville tried the main hall again but found it only to be filled with a few students who were late for lunch or hadn't finished. He could see no sign of his friends. He climbed stairs looking all over the place. Neville was walking up to the defence against the dark arts classroom when he saw two men carrying an unconscious body. Neville quickly shuffled behind a pillar to stay out of sight. Squinting his eyes he was able to identify the unconscious body. It was Barty. Pulling out his wand, Neville waited till one of the men opened the door to the classroom then he attacked. He was able to stun the first guy with no trouble. As the guy tumbled to the floor, he dropped Barty's head which smashed on to the floor. This caused Barty to snap out of the spell they put on him. Neville wasn't so quick to stun the other guy. As he was awaiting his fate, Barty managed to yank the man's leg causing him to fall to the ground. This then gave Neville the chance to stun the man, causing him to be unconscious. Running over to Barty, Neville helped him up.

"Thanks Neville… Neville… You knew they were going to kill me. Why did you save me?" Barty asked as he brushed himself down and inspected the place on his head for any damage. He winced as his fingers pressed on the swollen patch which hit the ground.

"It was the right thing to do… Whether you're good or bad. We are all human beings. I couldn't watch another human being die when I know I could have prevented it." Neville confessed while looking at the sleeping bodies on the floor.

"Thanks" Barty put his hand in front of Neville. Neville looked at it, paused then reached for it and shook it. "So… Think these two are linked to the disappearance of our friends?" Barty crouched down beside one of them and managed to pull the black fabric away from his face. He didn't recognise him and realised they must be one of Bellatrix's new recruits.

"They were going to put you in there" Neville waited till Barty straightened himself, to point towards the classroom.

"Let's go have a look then shall we." Barty whipped his wand out of his trouser pocket and ensured, with a spell, that the two assassins were tied up with ropes to prevent them escaping when they wake up. Lifting them up with a spell he guided them into the room first while Neville followed. Barty placed them back down on the floor when Neville sealed them in the classroom. Realising what was in the middle of the room, Barty knew where the others were being kept. He stepped forward towards the chest that brought back terrible memories of his past.

"Shouldn't you be careful with that, they may have put a horrible curse on the object?" Neville asked as he noticed Barty stroking the top of the chest softly.

"I used this when I pretended to be Moody. I know that magic cannot influence the chest. If it could, wouldn't you think I would have put something on it so that no one could open it but me? I never thought it was still here and being used against me." Barty stepped back, swished his wand which caused the chest to unlock itself. The familiar turning of locks and sections opening out, reminded Barty of the day he was caught. Where Harry and Violet watched with horror as it was revealed that professor moody wasn't who he said he was and that they were in the presence of a dangerous deatheater. That was the first time Violet had ever seen his true self and he wished he could go back in time and change that.

As soon as the chest had finished unlocking the different compartments, Barty waved his wand which caused the bottom of the chest to rise. Although from the outside this wasn't visible. Soon the people trapped inside were able to reach the sides of the chest and pull themselves out. Harry and Ginny were the first to immerge. Hermione was next, followed by Lucius. Barty wasn't paying attention to the happy cheers of Neville realising his friends were ok. No Barty was concentrating on the chest. No one had immediately exited the chest, and for a brief moment Barty feared that Violet wasn't there. But then a hand clasped round the side of the chest and Violet's head and shoulders were now visible. Barty ran to the chest, grabbed under her arms and pulled her out, hugging her before she could set her feet on the ground.

"You gave me the freight of my life… I'm never leaving you alone… They could have done horrible things to you." Violet didn't say anything, she let Barty ramble on about how he could have lost her as she knew he was right. Soon Barty silenced and just held Violet close.

"How did you all fit in there?" Barty could just hear Neville asking about the chest. Pulling away, he turned to face Neville but still having his arm around Violet's waist.

"It's bigger on the inside… incredible piece of magic… Is everyone alright?"

"Yes… just a little shocked. We really weren't prepared for this." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally free. "Thanks Barty and Neville for saving us."

"No problem" Neville blushed as he never expected to save anybody in his life.

"Right I'm going to go to McGonagall to tell her what happened here." Harry said making his way to the door.

"I'd take these two with you." Barty pointed to the still unconscious bodies tied up. "They would be better under Professor McGonagall's supervision. They need to be questioned as they could give us some vital information about Bellatrix's army and when they plan to strike."

Harry nodded and left the room, who was followed by Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Lucius who all thought they should be there to make sure the men don't escape while they take them to the Headmistress. Leaving Violet and Barty alone.

"I wonder if they kept all of my belongings when I came here as Moody" Barty began looking around the room. Violet just watched as he opened various cupboards. She didn't want to interfere as she was happy to be back with Barty and she wanted to savour his happy mood before she told him.

Barty came to an object covered with a cloth. He pulled it away causing a cloud of dust to rise. Coughing and trying to fan away the dust from his line of sight he realised that it was his Foe glass. He saw the faces of Voldermort and deatheaters that he use to know appear. Barty was happy to call them his foes as it meant he had changed. He noticed a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards it to find Violet standing beside him. He smiled at her and returned staring at the foe glass. That's when it began to change. Voldemort's face melted into another's. Barty was looking at his own reflection. A single tear trickled down his face as he realised that his only enemy is himself. Violet noticed the tear and wiped it away gently with her thumb.

"Hey… It's ok. I know you can see yourself. I know you too well. But you need to understand that, that was the old you."

"Old me?" Barty questioned while frowning at Violet. He looked back at his reflection and noticed that his eyes were different. They were filled with death, anger and loneliness. This wasn't him now, this was the old Barty. Looking at this, Barty's tongue subconsciously flicked out.

"I can't look at this anymore." Barty gathered the cloth up and threw it back over the object.

"I haven't seen you do that in a long while."

"What?" Barty looked at Violet, frowning with confusion.

"Your tongue flick. You did it just now"

"Did I? I didn't know. Sorry if it offends you."

"No it doesn't… it's actually… kind of sexy" Violet smirked as Barty raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh really" Barty stepped closer to Violet, pulling her into his body while occasionally flicking his tongue in the manner he use to do. This caused Violet to giggle and rest her head against his chest. "You're obviously feeling better".

_Now or never_ Violet thought.

"I… I need to tell you something."

"Go on then."

"Just promise me you won't be angry."

"Violet what is it?"

"Promise me"

"Ok ok I promise. Now what is it?"

"I know why I haven't been well recently"

"Yes…" Barty pushed Violet gently away from his body so that he could look Violet straight in the eyes.

"Well… I'm… I'm…"

"Please just say it Violet, you're making me worried." Barty rubbed her arms for comfort as he awaited her answer. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she answered.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I apologise for making you wait I really thought I could have got this complete before Christmas but I didn't have any free time to do this. Hope it was worth the wait. This year I hope to be more prompt with these chapters but I am getting writers block a lot now, so bare with me. Please comment if you like the story so far it does give me motivation to continue with this. Thanks for waiting my loyal followers. Till next time. All the best and have a great new year xxxxx**


End file.
